


baby, i love you

by papiergiante



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boarding School, M/M, Marauders AU, Mentions of homophobia, Modern AU, Texting, i mean. sirius is still at hogwarts idk, magical au, mentions of depression, text fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-04-26 06:11:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 37,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14395977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papiergiante/pseuds/papiergiante
Summary: sirius is trying to buy parts for his motorbike when he texts the wrong number





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Text Talk](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1651109) by [merlywhirls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/merlywhirls/pseuds/merlywhirls). 



> because text talk killed me and now i have to live vicariously through my own daydreams
> 
> 24 hour clock is used for timestamps, this is a modern magical au but neither know that the other is a wizard yet, and for the sake of remus and tonks being friends we're pretending she's not related to sirius
> 
>  **sirius is bold**  
>  _remus is italicised_  
>  james is plain text  
> tonks is underlined  
> 
> 
> acronyms/abbreviations used:  
>  omg = oh my god  
>  omw = on my way  
>  bc = because  
>  idk = i don't know

Saturday, October 2nd

(12:08) **How much?**

(12:15) _excuse me_ _?_

(12:17) **For the crank, how much?** **?**

(12:18) _wrong number_

(12:19) **You sure?**

(12:20) _very sure_

(12:21) **The ad on gumtree had this number listed**

(12:21) **I think**

(12:23) **Why does this always happen to me**

(12:24) _i think the more important question is why you're buying methamphetamine off a stranger_

(12:25) **Very funny**

(12:26) _no need to get crank-y with me!_

(12:27) **Goodbye**

 

 

Monday, October 3rd

(10:46) **I bought the crankshaft**

(10:52) _you know_ _,_ _if you'd used the_ _technical_ _name the first time we'd have avoided a lot of misunderstanding_

(10:56) **But where's the fun in that?**

(10:58) _i assume you found the real crank dealer's number_

(10:59) **Oh yes**

(10:59) **He was much more pleasant than you**

(11:02) _please tell me what i've done wrong bc i can't figure it out_

(11:03) **Implied** **that** **I was a drug addict within** **ten** **minutes of interacting with me**

(11:04) _you tried to buy crank off me_ _, what was i supposed to think?_

(11:04) **CrankSHAFT**

(11:05) **Which I finally have**

(11:05) **No thank** **s** **to you**

(11:07) _you're welcome_ _, cauldron goblin_

(11:08) **Ew**

(11:09) _what_ _?_

(11:09) _you don't like your pet name_ _? :(_

(11:10) **Not at all**

(11:12) **Prongs thought the crank dealer was going to kidnap me** **, take me to his basement,** **and chop me up into little bits to cook into stew**

(11:12) _what_

(11:13) **Prongs thought the crank dealer was going to kidnap me** **, take me to his basement,** **and chop me up into little bits to cook into stew**

(11:13) _no i read it_

(11:14) _what the hell is a_ _"_ _prongs_ _"_ _??_

(11:15) **My best mate!!**

(11:16) _in that case why don't you go and annoy_ _them_ _?_

(11:16) **You say that like I can't multi-task and annoy the both of you**

(11:17) _are you really_ _so_ _bored_ _that you'd talk to the wrong number you texted_ _to ask for drugs_ _?_

(11:18) **For the last time** **it's** **not meth it's a bike part**

(11:18) _??_ _?_

(11:20) **I'm building a motorbike**

(11:20) _oh_

(11:21) _how metalhead of you_

(11:22) **Punk rock actually**

(11:22) **Can you smell it** **?**

(11:24) _can i smell what_

(11:25) **The punk rock**

(11:25) _thankfully, no_

(11:26) **Pity :-(**

(11:27) **I'll take this as my cue to leave before darling Minnie takes my phone**

(11:28) _am i supposed to know who that is_ _?_

(11:28) **Oh**

(11:29) **I'm her sugar baby** **. She'll be wanting a foot rub soon**

(11:30) _that's_

(11:30) _gross_

(11:31) **Don't shame our love**

(11:31) **She's actually my professor, but I'm not saying I'd say no to**

(11:31) **Wait s** **he's seen me**

(11:32) **Got to gogghjfgfhg**

(11:33) _did_ _you_ _have an aneurysm_

 

(11:42) _ha_  

(11:43) _have fun in detention punk_

 

 

Tuesday, October 4th

(06:35) **Good morning sunshine!!!!!!**

 

(06:52) **Wake up**

 

(07:00) **Hello!!!!!**

(07:01) _oh my god_

(07:01) _go back to bed_

(07:02) _ungodly hours_

(07:03) **Thanks to you I got to spend** **two** **agonising hours with McGonagall so I think you can wake up a bit earlier to entertain me**

(07:04) **And I wouldn't exactly call 7am "ungodly hours"**

(07:05) _mcgonawhat??_

(07:06) **My sugar mama**

(07:06) **Keep up**

(07:07) _as much as i would love to "entertain you"_ _,_ _silent mode exists and my bed is much more appealing bye_

(07:09) **:'-(**

 

(12:43) _good morning_

(12:45) **It's bloody NOON** **. Do you not have school?**

(12:46) **Or a job** **?**

(12:48) _i live in a_ _cave_ _with my four_ _pet lizards. my favourite is hector, but randy is arguably bigger. better for fighting. we huddle by the fire for warmth._

(12: 49) **That's the dream**

(12: 50) **No really I don't even know your name**

(12: 51) _why would you want to_ _?_

(12:51) _why are you even still texting me_ _?_

(12:52) **You're texting back**

(12:53) _fair point_

(12:53) _i'm home-schooled_ _and_ _that's all you're getting for now_

(12:55) **I go to boarding school**

(12:56) _that sounds pretty shit_

(12:56) **Nah not really**

(12:57) **Better than home**

(12:58) _home must be bad then_

(13:01) _sorry_ _,_ _i'll drop it if you want_

(13:02) **Maybe just for now**

(13:03) **How's being home-schooled** **?**

(13:03) _it's alright_

(13:04) _lonely, though_ _._ _i only have one friend excluding my mum_ _._ _which is_ _kind of_ _sad_

(13:05) **I can imagine**

(13:06) _what about boarding school?_

(13:07) **Oh it's eventful**

(13:08) **Lots of detentions** **.** **The te** **achers can't handle my punk rock** **b** **ut it's nice to be with Prongs and Wormy**

(13:09) **Like an endless sleepover!!**

(13:10) _that does seem nice_

(13:11) _i'm assuming_ _"_ _wormy_ _"_ _is another nickname_

(13:11) **Oui oui** **you are correct**

(13:13) _i don't want to ask how he got it_

(13:15) **It's much less horrific than** **what** **you'd imagine**

(13:16) **Wait omg**

(13:16) **Fire drill**

(13:16) **YES**

(13:17) _what_

(13:17) _why are you excited for a fire drill_ _?_

(13:19) **You will just have to wait**

(13:19) **Farewell for now** **my precious** **C** **auldron** **G** **oblin**

(13:20) _ew no that's your name_

 

(22:36) **IT WORKED**

(22:36) **And it worked so, so beautifully**

(22:38) _i don't really want to ask_

(22:38) _but you're going to tell me anyway_

(22:39) **I am**

(22:42) **So we're all sorted into houses, right, and this one whole house in general hates me because we have different** **opinions on a certain subject** **(they're dicks just trust me on this)** **, so I** **taped** **clear tap** **e** **over the frame of their common room door**

(22:43) **And when the fire bell went off they all started running to get out**

(22:43) **And** **OH MY GoISFSJFH**

(22:45) **I can t t stop laigh ign**

 

(22:49) **Excuse me appreciate my genius**

(22:51) _i wouldn't call being an arsehole "genius"_

(22:52) **They deserved it!!**

(22:52) _for having different views_ _to yours?_

(22:53) **They support** **the** **genocide of minorities** **. Among other things**

(22:54) _okay yeah they deserved it_

(22:55) **Thank you**

(22:55) **Glad to see you're not a bigot**

(22:56) **I'm adding that to my mental image of you**

(22:57) _mental image?_

(22:58) **Well I mean**

(22:58) **Right now it's just a woke home-schooled kid**

(22:59) _that's fairly accurate_

(23:01) **What about m** **e** **?**

(23:02) _what about you?_

(23:02) **What's your mental image of me** **?**

(23:04) _punk rock anarchist sitting on a pile of motorbike parts_

(23:05) **I love that**

(23:06) **Okay I've got to go Prongs is nagging me**

(23:06) **Says my phone screen is "disrupting his sleep"**

(23:07) _*inconsiderate punk rock anarchist sitting on a pile of motorbike parts_

(23:08) **Fuck you!** **:-D**

(23:08) _goodnight to you too_

 

(23:10) Pads why are you suddenly like

(23:10) Obsessed with your phone

(23:11) **I'm not obsessed**

(23:11) **Just appreciating the beauty of technology**

(23:12) You never normally use it unless you're texting me or Pete

(23:12) And Pete's asleep

(23:13) **...**

(23:14) **Sorry Inspector Gadget I didn't realise you were tracking my every move**

(23:15) Har har

(23:15) Just go to sleep alright?

(23:16) **Alright princess!!**

(23:17) 'Night, Sirius

(23: 18) **You too b** **abycakes**

 

 

Wednesday, October 5th

(08:25) **Um prongs where are you**

(08:27) Already having breakfast with Lily

(08:28) **> :-(**

(08:29) Pads don't start getting jealous again

(08:29) **But I like waking up with my best friend!!**

(08:30) **Pete's snoring and it's gross** **and I have to walk to the Great Hall on my own like a loser**

(08:31) Leave Wormy alone

(08:31) And come get these croissants I'm saving for you

(08:31) **OMG**

(08:32) **Love you Jamesy** **I'm** **omw**

(08:32) Love you too

(08:33) Knew that'd do the trick

(08:34) **What can I say**

(08:34) **I'm a whore for baked goods**

 

(08:41) _good morning_

(08:42) **Wow**

(08:42) **A Christmas miracle, come two months early**

(08:43) _hilarious_

(08:43) _mum made me get up to study_

(08:44) **I'm grateful for her then**

(08:44) **She's the only reason you're seeing the light of day**

(08:45) _can't argue with that_

(08:46) **What's the mother making you study** **?**

(08:47) _uh_

(08:47) _maths_

(08:47) _sort of_

(08:48) **Sort of?**

(08:48) _yeah_

(08:49) _can't explain_

(08:49) **Well now I'm curious**

(08:50) _you'll live_

(08:50) _got classes today?_

(08:51) **Yeah, just finishing breakfast with Prongs**

(08:51) **Can I ask for an unbiased opinion** **on something**

(08:52)  _i can't say i'm much help but sure_

(08:52) _go for it_

(08:55) **Okay so let's say there's this funny, handsome, overall perfect guy and his best friend starts dating the girl he's been pining after since he could** **perceive** **the concept of romance and suddenly The Perfect Guy is s** **pending a lot less time with** **The** **B** **est** **F** **riend and it's making** **The Perfect Guy** **jealous to the point that he's starting to resent The Girlfriend** **and that's not good because she's actually really nice**

(08:56) **Give me your thoughts**

(08:56) _well_

(08:57)  _i would say that The Egotistical Guy's jealousy is valid but he should be happy for his mate and get used to having to share_ _his_ _attention because the world doesn't revolve around him_

(08:57) **Excuse me**

(08:58) **We're talking about The** ***** **Perfect Guy's story here**

(08:58) **But yeah**

(08:58) **I get where you're coming from**

(09:02) **It's just hard when I feel like Prongs is all I have sometimes. I know I have** **Wormy** **but it's different with Prongs, he's like my brother. And then suddenly I'm not the number one person in his life anymore. Okay maybe that is a bit egotistical. I just don't like being lonely.** **Or maybe I just don't** **do well being left alone.**

(09:04) _i get that_

(09:05) _but i'm sure you just need time to adjust and figure out how to like_ _being in_ _your own company more_

(09:05) _how long have they been dating_ _?_

(09:06) **A few weeks**

(09:06) **I'm going crazy**

(09:06) **Sorry about that**

(09:07) **But thank you I really appreciate the input** **G** **oblin** **xoxo**

(09:08) _turning my own weapon on me huh_

(09:08) _also_

(09:09) _now i can add you being a guy to my mental image_

(09:10) **Oh no that's not fair**

(09:10) **Give me some info** **in return**

(09:11) _no_

(09:12) **Please :-(**

(09:13) _why do you always give your emoticons a nose_

(09:13)  _it's unnerving_

(09:14) **Stop deflecting**

(09:15) _fine_

(09:15)  _i'm a boy too_

(09:16)  _hope that suffices_

(09:16) _and sadly i have to get back to my studying_

(09:17) **What do you mean you hope that suffices**

(09:19) _well_

(09:19) _i don't know_

(09:20) **You're not a girl I can't talk to you anymore**

(09:20) _omg shut up_

(09:21) **LADIES ONLY**

(09:22) _stop_

(09:22) **I LOVE WAMEN**

 

(20:43) _are you done yet_ _?_

(20:44) **Sorry can't talk**

(20:44) **I'm allergic to the male species**

 

(21:36) **Okay I'm done come back**

(21:37) _..._

(21:28) **I promise!!**

(21:29) _mum keeps asking who i'm texting_

(21:29) _we're watching the breakfast club_

(21:30) _say hi_

(21:31) **Hello random stranger's mother I promise I'm not a nonce**

(21:32)  _perfect_

(21:33) _she still thinks you're a nonce_

(21:35) _now she's lecturing me on "cyberspace"_

(21:36) **I love her**

(21:36) **Can't say that being** **perceived** **that way is flattering**

(21:37) **But I'm glad she's looking out for you**

(21:38) _me too_

(21:39) _i hope you're not actually a 50 year old cree_ _p_ _though_

(21:40) **Yeah you're off by about 33 years there**

(21:41) _you're really just giving_ _out_ _all these clues so easily_ _?_

(21:41) _fool_

(21:42) **But now you have to give me one in return**

(21:43)  _nah_

(21:44) **:-(**

(21:45) _you're gonna have to try harder than that_

(21:46) **:'-(**

(21:46) _oh gosh i can't possibly say no to_ _a single tear_

(21:46) **:-D**

(21:46) _i'm 17 too_

(21:47) _fucks sake_ _i sent that before the smiley came through_

(21:47) _i take it back i'm 104_

(21:48) **Learn to live with your mistake**

(21:48) **Also**

(21:49) **Now I'm just really curious**

(21:50) _about what_ _?_

(21:51) **About you**

(21:52) _why_ _?_

(21:53) **Why not??**

(21:53) _i_ _'m the single most boring person on this planet_

(21:54) **Apparently not because, quoting Prongs, I'm** **"** **glued to my phone** **"** **because of you**

(21:55) _that's_

(21:55) _really_ _nice to hear_

(21:56) **:-D**

(21:57) _on that note, goodnight_ _goblin_

(21:58) **Sweet dreams Grandpa**  

(21:59)  _i hate you_

 

 

Friday, October 7th

(14:35) **I'm stuck sat next to someone I've never met before** **and I'm bored** **so** **it's your job to deal with me** **for the next hour or so**

(14:37) _too bad_

(14:37) _tonks dragged me out of the house_ _already_

(14:38) **Is that a dog or something**

(14:39) _she says you're a "fucking wanker"_

(14:40) **D** **id you**

(14:40) **You told her**

(14:41) **Why did you do that you're ruining my chances at impressing your friends** **!**

(14:42)  _*_ _friend, singular_

(14:42)  _remember_ _?_

(14:43) **You're forgetting about your mum**

(14:44) **And she thinks I'm a nonce so I'm not winning with her either**

(14:45) _hm maybe you need to revise your character_

(14:46) **I've done nothing wrong!!**

(14:47) _you called my best friend a dog_

(14:48) **You're taking that completely out of context**

(14:49) _the context doesn't help much_

(14:50) **:-P**

(14:50) _pout all you want it doesn't change the cold hard truth_

(14:51) **:-(**

(14:51) **Look! Y** **ou made him sad**

(14:53)  _shame, that_

(14:54) **Where are you anyway** **?**

(14:54) **Don't you have to study** **?**

(14:55) _home-schooling is flexible_

(14:55) _and i got it out of the way_ _today already_

(14:56) _so we_ _'re getting coffee and going to the park_

(14:57) **Sounds picturesque**

(14:57) **How do you take your coffee** **?**

(14:58) _black_

(14:58)  _there's no other way_

(14:59) **Black**

(15:00) **Ha ha funny**

(15:00) _what_

(15:01) **Nothing**

(15:02) _..._ _okay_

(15:03) _what about you_ _?_

(15:04) **What about me?**

(15:05) _what are you up to?_

(15:05) **Oh**

(15:06) **I'm in class with my soulmate**

(15:07) _your soul_

(15:07) _oh_

(15:07) _mcgon_ _a_ _gallbladder_

(15:08) **Why do you hate this woman so much** **?**

(15:09) _healthy rivalry with my competition_

(15:10) **What are you competing for** **?**

(15:11) **OH ME**

(15:11) **That's so romantic** **,** **Goblin**

(15:12) _goodbye_

 

(16:56) _there was a DOG_

(16:58) **A dog** **?**

(16:59) _at the park!!!_

(17:00) **This is the most excited I've ever seen you??**

(17:01) _i love dogs_

(17:01) _so much_

(17:02) **I'm personally more of a cat person**

(17:03) _cat_ _s_ _are alright_

(17:04) **Alright??**

(17:04) **No cat slander in this house**

(17:05) 

(17:06) **She says she hates you**

(17:07) _oh my god i love her_

(17:08) **Not so "alright" anymore** **,** **huh** **?**

(17:09) _she's an angel_

(17:09) _what's her name_ _?_

(17:10) **Minnie**

(17:11) _you named her after your teacher_ _?_

(17:12) **Inside joke**

(17:13) _i see_

(17:14) **I'm at Prongs' house for the weekend**

(17:14) **Last year his parents let us adopt her**

(17:15) _that sounds really lovely actually_

(17:16) **It is!**

(17:16) **You know** **what** **I said earlier about home being bad** **? This is my real home. And it's not bad at all**

(17:17) _you live with them?_

(17:18) **Yeah, since last summer. They're saint** **s** **for putting up with me**

(17:19) _i'm sure they don't "put up with you"_

(17:19) **??**

(17:20) _i mean_

(17:20) _not to be a sap_

(17:21) _but you seem alright to me_

(17:21) _and you don't tolerate an alright person_ _, you just appreciate_ _their_ _company_

(17:22) **That**

(17:22) **Is one of the nicest things anyone has ever said to me!!**

(17:23) **Thank you.** **You're so nice** **a** **nd I don't even know your name**

(17:24) _it's gilbert_

(17:25) **Is**

(17:25) **Oh you're joking**

(17:26) _:D_

(17:27) **Come on you have to give me something**

(17:27) **A visual** **?**

(17:28) **What's your favourite colour** **?** **What're your hobbies?**

(17:29) _no thanks_ _._ _i hate talking about myself_

(17:30) **:-(**

(17:31) _don't start with that again please dear god_

(17:31) **:'-(**

(17:32) _okay okay_

(17:34) _idk i'm tall and lanky_ _and pale._ _i have_ _light brown hair_ _. my favourite colour is green._ _i like books_ _and movies_ _i guess_

(17:36) **Is that it** **?**

(17:37) _yes_

(17:38) **Hm**

(17:38) **How tall** **are we talking** **?**

(17:39) _over 6'_

(17:40) **You're having me on**

(17:41) _sadly not_

(17:42) **Sadly??**

(17:42) **Not a sad fact at all!!** **V** **ery good fact**

(17:42) **I approve**

(17:43) _gay_

(17:44) **That's me**

(17:45) _your turn_

(17:46) **You already know I'm handsome and funny and punk rock what else do you need** **?**

(17:47) **Oh I have long hair** **. And it's really soft**

(17:48)  _you have_

(17:48) _okay_  

(17:49) **Is that a good okay or** **a** **bad okay** **?**

 

(17:55) **I live off of other people's approval and you're killing me here**

(17:56) _really_ _good okay_

(17:56) _so okay that i needed a moment_

(17:57) _i approve_

(17:58) **:-D**

(17:59) _i take it back_

(18:00) **Too late I have your written confession**

(18:01) **And since we're not doing names I'm gonna have to give you one**

(18:02) _a nickname?_

(18:03) **Yes**

(18:03) **Mine's Padfoot. Or Pads. Whichever you prefer**

(18:04) _you can't just choose your own nickname_

(18:05) **I didn't** **. Prongs** **and Wormtail** **did**

(18:06) _fair enough_ _. pick one then_

(18:07) **Well I don't know!! I've not got much to go off**

(18:09) **What's your worst fear?**

(18:10) _wow i really hope i'm not joining a cult i don't have the energy for this_

(18:11) **Just go with it** **you dick**

(18:12) _the moon_

(18:13) **That's a weird fear**

(18:14) _you're the one that asked_

(18:15) **Fair enough**

(18:17) **From here on out, I name thee Moony** **!**

(18:18) _moony?_

(18:19) **You know what you're so ungrateful I don't even know why I try**

(18:19) _hey_

(18:19) _i like it_

(18:20) **Really?**

(18:21) _yes, padfoot_

(18:22) **AW MOONY**

(18:22) **I'm glad we've come to an arrangement**

(18:23) _me too_

(18:24)  _i've got my own question_

(18:25) **Shoot**

(18:26) _where do you live?_

(18:26) _wait no that sounds creepy_ _i don't mean an address_

(18:26) _just general area_

(18:27) _but you don't have to answer that if it makes you uncomfortable_

(18:28) **On Monday I'll be going back up to Scotland** **for** **school** **so c** **ome fight me bitch**

(18:28) **B** **ut Prongs' parents live down south**

(18:29) **Yourself?**

(18:30) _that's a long commute every_ _time you go home_

(18:30) _and i live in wales_ _._ _well, on the border, but still_ _technically_ _wales_

(18:31) **Eh it's bearable**

(18:31) **But o** **mg**

(18:31) **Do you have the accent?**

(18:32) _no_

(18:33) **I don't believe you** **, dear Moons**

(18:34) _believe what you want, i don't care_

(18:35) **Oh but I think you do**

(18:35) **I bet it's cute**

(18:36) _you what_

(18:37) **I bet your accent is cute**

(18:38) _it's really not_

(18:39) **A HA!!**

(18:39) **You admitted it**

(18:40) _i never specified what accent. it could be australian for all you know_

(18:41) _and i'm going to escape_ _now_ _because tonks needs help cooking dinner bye dickhead_ _!!_

(18:42) **Missing you already** **arsewipe!!**

 

 

Saturday, October 8th

(10:21) _he said he thinks my accent's cute_

(10:24) hello to you too

(10:25) and when? how? OOH did you have a phone call??

(10:26) _no_

(10:27) _i told him i live in wales and he assumed i had an accent_

(10:28) it's a good thing you do then

(10:29) _i do not_

(10:30) remus the minute i met you i asked if you'd ever shagged a sheep

(10:31) _unfortunately i do remember that_

(10:32) _totally out of line by the way_

(10:33) you're the one that replied with a yes

(10:34) _IT WAS A JOKE_

(10:34) _and that barista had just spilled coffee on me. i was flustered_

(10:35) i don't know about you but i don't let slip my secret fondness for bestiality when i'm flustered

(10:36) _we've been over this before tonks_

(10:36) _drop it_

(10:37) alright sheep fucker

(10:38) how's the boyfriend then?

(10:39) _he's not my boyfriend_ _. i've barely known the bloke a week_

(10:40) he thinks your accent's cute though

(10:41) _last time i checked, liking_ _someone's_ _accent doesn't enter you into a relationship with them_

(10:41) _and_ _he hasn't even heard it_ _yet_

(10:42) "yet"? so he IS going to hear it?

(10:42) you're smitten

(10:43) _am not_

(10:43) _shut up_

(10:44) my lips are sealed loverboy!

(10:45) _die_

(10:46) rude


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fog machines and dungarees

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **sirius is bold**  
>  _remus is italicised_  
>  james is plain text  
> tonks is underlined  
>  ** _peter is bolded, italicised, and underlined_**

Sunday, October 9th

(23:34) **WHAS UP BITCHC**

(23:35) _you're really charming, you know_

(23:35) _it's almost_ _midnight_ _. what_ _are_ _you so excited about?_

(23:36) **DRNK TIME**

(23:36) **SLURP SLOURP**

(23:37) _oh my god_

(23:37) _sip_ _some water and lie down, pads_

(23:38) **BuT I M HAVIGN SSO MUHC FUN!!!!**

(23:39) _i don't doubt that. but you've got school tomorrow, right?_

(23:40) **BUT MOOOOONYYY**

(23:40) **ALCHOCOL**

(23:41) _you're not going to listen to me are you_

(23:42) **MWAH**

(23:42) **YUO GET ALLL THE KISESS**

(23:42) **IM SO TIRE**

(23:43) _get some sleep, goblin_

(23:44) **OK GRADNPA IF U SAYY SO**

(23:44) **DR** **EAM** **M ABOUT CUTE BOSYS**

(23:45) **BOYS**

(23:45) **LIEK ME**

 

(23:54) **MOONS!!!!**

(23:55) _ye_ _s yes_ _alright_

(23:55) _goodnight_

(23:56) **GOOOODNGIHT**

 

Monda y, October 10th

(09:43) **my** **head**

(09:45) _what about it?_

(09:46) **it HURTS**

(09:47) _i should think so_

(09:47) _sadly, i didn't get to dream about cute boys last night_

(09:48) **Uh what**

(09:49) _wow you really don't remember a thing do you_

(09:50) **Wait** **what no**

(09:52) **OH GOD MOONY**

(09:52) **I'M SO SORRY**

(09:53) _quite alright, pads_

(09:54) **That's so embarrassing. So not punk rock**

(09:55) _i just think it's funny_ _that you're_ _vain even when drunk_

(09:56) **Okay but drunk me had a point**

(09:56) **Why would you want to dream about anything else**

(09:56) **I'm amazing**

(09:57) **Though I feel like death right now**

(09:58) _yeah, i figured_

(09:59) _"you get all the kisses"? what was that about?_

(10:01) **I'm an affectionate drunk**

(10:01) **I'm an affectionate sober, too**

(10:02) _i see._ _shouldn't you be getting to class_ _?_

(10:03) **I'm gonna skip. I need to recharge my energy for today's match**

(10:04) _match? as in football?_

(10:05) **Uh**

(10:05) **It's more like rugby**

(10:06) _"like"? but not?_

(10:07) **Yeah I can't explain**

(10:08) _so your boarding school plays some weird unnamed sport?_

(10:08) **Maybe**

(10:09) **I'll tell you about it some other time, promise**

(10:10) _okay_

(10:10) _i'll leave you to recharge, then_

(10:11) **Thanks boo xoxo**

(10:120 _yeah bye_

 

(16:04) **I'M ON THE PITCH**

(16:07) _oh, goody_

(16:08) **Hm, I need to give these demons fake names so I can slag them off to you**

(16:09) **Pintel literally just hissed at me and Ragetti's doing this weird wringing thing with his hands**

(16:10) _pintel and ragetti_ _, really_ _? like from pirates of the caribbean?_

(16:11) **The likeness is uncanny, trust me**

(16:12) **If we lose I'm going to die**

(16:13) _you get to that then_ _,_ _drama queen_

(16:13) _the mother is calling me to studying_

(16:14) **I am not a drama queen??**

(16:14) **But I'll keep you updated**

(16:15) _please do, diva_

(16:16) _and good luck_

 

(16:18) **ALRIGHT BOYS**

(16:18) **LET'S GET READY TO CRUSH THEM**

(16:19) UH PADS MAYBE A LITTLE LESS AGGRESSION

(16:20) **EXCUSE ME??**

(16:20) **WHO ARE YOU AND** **WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH THE REAL PRONGS**

(16:21) MAYBE I'M JUST TRYING TO STAY LEVEL HEADED

(16:21) SINCE YOU DECIDED TO GET DRUNK THE NIGHT BEFORE THE GAME

(16:22) **DON** **'** **T TURN THIS ON ME** **,** **PINHEAD**

(16:23) PINHEAD??? THAT DOESN'T EVEN MAKE SENSE

(16:24) _**Guys**_

(16:24) _**Please**_

(16:24) _**Calm down**_

(16:25) Pete's right

(16:25) We've got no chance at winning if we're fighting

(16:26) **You're the one that started it**

(16:27) Pads

(16:28) **Yeah, yeah**

(16:28) **Time to beat some Slytherin butt!!!**

(16:29) That's the most tame thing you've said all day

 

(17:43) **WE LOS** **T**

(17:43) **I AM GOING TO CRY**

(17:45) _that's a tad dramatic, don't you think?_

(17:46) **This sport means a lot to me**

(17:46) **AND THEY CHEATED**

(17:47) _the other team? how so?_

(17:48) **Uh**

(17:49) **It wouldn't make sense if I told you**

(17:50) _is this to do with the mysterious sport again?_

(17:50) **Yes**

(17:51) **Honest to God I'll tell you eventually**

(17:52) _alright then_

(17:52) _i'm sorry you lost, since it means so much to you_

(17:53) _but i'm sure you played well_

(17:54) **As good as I could**

(17:54) **Pretty sure I at least sprained Pintel's wrist**

(17:55) _did he really deserve that?_

(17:56) **The bigot thing, remember? And he definitely had a hand in sabotaging us**

(17:57) _fair enough_

(17:57) _i admire your_ _vigour_

(17:58) _though i really have to get back to studying_

(17:59) **Ah, okay**

(18:00) **Maybe next time you can be my cheerleader**

(18:01) _i don't think i'd suit the outfit_

(18:02) **I beg to differ**

(18:03) _and i beg to be pardoned_

(18:03) **Oh yeah sorry Moons**

(18:04) **Have fun studying**

(18:05) _i'll try_

 

(18:14) _tonks tonks tonks tonks tonks_

(18:15) yes????

(18:16) _emergency_

(18:17) is this to do with punk boy again?

(18:17) _yes_

(18:18) oh how cute

(18:19) _shush_

(18:19) _i have suspicions_

(18:20) elaborate

(18:21) _okay so the other day he told me that the boarding school he goes to is in scotland_

(18:22) and?

(18:23) _and_ _what well known "boarding school" do we know to be in scotland?_

(18:24) wait. you think he goes to hogwarts?

(18:24) _maybe_

(18:25) there are plenty of boarding schools in scotland, remus. it's a big place

(18:26) _i know, i know_

(18:27) _i didn't really entertain the idea much but today he's being really weird and secretive about the match he just played_

(18:27) _like, he won't say what the sport is. only that it's like rugby_ _??_

(18:28) hm

(18:28) that is weird

(18:28) you think it was really quidditch that he was playing?

(18:29) _yeah, maybe_

(18:30) _another thing was that he mentioned one of the school houses is really bigoted. you don't hear about that sort of segregation in a muggle secondary school_ _in this day and age._ _and you said that slytherin was like that, right?_

(18:31) woah you might actually be onto something here

(18:32) _do you think you might have known him when you went there? he didn't seem to recognise your_ _name_

(18:33) probably not, he would've been a few years below me and i didn't hang out with babies like yourself

(18:34) _thanks a lot_

(18:35)no problem!

(18:35) so what're you gonna do? are you gonna ask him?

(18:36) _what? if he's a wizard?_ _absolutely_ _fucking not_

(18:37) yeah. i guessed that wouldn't be the smartest way to go about it

(18:38) _mm. okay. i'll think about it more. maybe drop some hints_ _to try and get a reaction_

(18:39) good!! gotta go now, sheep fucker. the roommate's nagging me again

(18:39) _have fun, mike wazowski_

(18:40) my hair is pink right now so nice try bitch

 

(22:24) _you awake?_

(22:25) **Early bedtime isn't very punk rock**

(22:26) _i'm sure every punk needs a good night's sleep every now and then_

(22:27) **No** **pe**

(22:27) **I'm full of energy 24/7 it never stops**

(22:28) _can't relate_

(22:29) **Oh I know. I'm surprised you haven't fallen asleep yet**

(22:30) _eh. having trouble. feeling a bit under the weather_

(22:31) **Poor baby :-(**

(22:31) _shove off_

(22:32) **I'm not being sarcastic!**

(22:33) _it sure sounds like it_

(22:34) **Honest**

(22:34) **You okay?**

(22:35) _yeah just a bit of a headache_

(22:36) **Taken any pain meds?**

(22:37) _uh yeah. but i know they won't help much_

(22:38) **So you get headaches a lot?**

(22:39) _mhm. i'm a sickly one, me_

(22:40) **That sounds rough**

(22:40) **I'm sorry about the headaches, Moony**

(22:41) _it's okay. i deal with it_

(22:42) **I wish I could help**

(22:43) _come over and serve me at my every beck and call_

(22:43) **On my way!**

(22:44) **I'll get my sexy nurse outfit on**

(22:45) _please don't_

(22:46) **Why not? :-(**

(22:47) _regular pads is just fine with me_

(22:48) **Aw, Goblin! So sweet of you**

(22:48) **But really**

(22:48) **I'd make you lots of coffee if I was there**

(22:49) _and i'd appreciate it_

(22:50) **I can't say it'd taste good though. The only coffee I drink is frappuccinos from Starbucks**

(22:51) _that's not even coffee that's just pure sugar??_

(22:52) **Precisely why I like it!**

(22:53) _how are you doing,_ _anyway_ _? hangover gone yet?_

(22:54) **I am 100% recharged! And 100% still full of rage!**

(22:54) **I'm just holding it back for your sake**

(22:55) _i bet you are_

(22:55) _i'm falling asleep here so i'll say goodnight for now_

(22:56) **Sweet dreams!!**

(22:56) **Dream of cute boys (me) again**

(22:57) _i will_

 

Tuesday, October 11th

(13:03) _tonks says hi_

(13:05) **Hi**

(13:06) _you okay?_

(13:07) **Yeah**

(13:08) _you sure?_

(13:09) **Not really. Why d'you ask?**

(13:10) _idk. a simple "hi" isn't your usual response_

(13:10) _normally you'd call me a goblin or start going off on a tangent_

(13:11) **Sorry** **that** **I go off on tangents**

(13:12) _no i don't mean it as a bad thing_

(13:13) _really, do you want to talk about something? or i can back off?_

(13:14) **Uh**

(13:14) **Maybe later**

(13:15) _okay. i'm right here_

(13:16) **Thanks**

 

(14:12) **I think I wanna talk about it**

(14:13) _my ears are open_

(14:14) **Aren't ears open by default??**

(14:14) _pads_

(14:15) **Yeah okay**

(14:16) **Right. I woke up to a text from my brother**

(14:17) _you have a brother?_

(14:18) **Yeah. Don't really talk about him much since being disowned and everything**

(14:19) _man, i'm so sorry_

(14:21) **It's okay. What's not okay is that the text was pretty much him expressing how pissed off he is that I'm a flaming homosexual instead of a flaming bigot. But in an accusatory tone, like I chose to be this way solely to fuck them off and pull the family apart.**

(14:23) **And I think it hurts more that it's him and not them. My parents. Because he's my little brother and it used to be us against them but now it's all of them against me and it's too much Moony it's too much**

(14:25) _padfoot_

(14:26) _you're going to be okay, alright? you're not on your own and it's not them against you, it's them against you and prongs and wormtail and everyone else you love._

(14:27) _i don't know i'm awful at comforting_ _people but just know i'm here for you and you're a wonderful person who doesn't deserve any of that_

(14:31) _pads?_

(14:32) **Sorry I don't know what to say**

(14:32) **You're too good to me**

(14:33) _you say that like you're undeserving of kindness_

(14:34) **Maybe I am. I'm a bit of a dick, aren't I?**

(14:35) _wait. if you've ever thought our bantering was genuine then please, please don't_

(14:35) _i think the world of you, honest_

(14:36) **Really?**

(14:36) _yes, really_

(14:36) **Wow**

(14:37) **Okay**

(14:37) **Thank you, Moons**

(14:37) **Sorry I'm such a mess**

(14:38) _you're not a mess_

(14:38) _and it's remus_

(14:39) **What now?**

(14:40) _remus. my name. Remus_ _with a capital R_

(14:40) **Oh my god** **??**

(14:41) **Oh my god!!**

(14:42) _yes, i know_

(14:42) _it's a weird one_

(14:43) **I love it**

(14:43) _you don't have to be nice for the sake of it_

(14:44) **I'm Sirius**

(14:44) _okay then. thank you_

(14:45) **No, my name**

(14:45) **Omfjdksjjg**

(14:45) **My name is Sirius**

(14:46) _OH_

(14:46) _I'M SO SORRY_

(14:47) _i'm a dick_

(14:48) **It's okay. I get it a lot** **. Being named after stars** **and shit** **runs in** **the** **family. I sound like a Mary Sue**

(14:48) _i love it_

(14:49) **Aw, shucks!**

(14:50) **Thank you again**

(14:50) **You really cheer me up**

(14:51) _that makes me happy_

(14:52) **How so?**

(14:53) _happy sirius is best sirius_ _and i'm glad i can do that_

(14:53) _wow that's so cool typing your actual name now_

(14:54) **I hope I make Remus happy in return then**

(14:54) **Yeah that is cool**

(14:55) _you do make him happy_

(14:56) **!!!**

(14:56) **Okay gotta go or I'm gonna get my phone taken off me**

(14:57) _have fun in class_ _,_ _bellend_

(14:58) **Don't ruin it** **,** **arsehole**

 

(15:03) **Jamessssssss**

(15:04) Whatever you're going to ask of me: no.

(15:05) **I wasn't going to ask for anything actually**

(15:06) Oh. Alright then bighead, what is it?

(15:07) **Bighead?? Really??**

(15:07) **And it's about The Boy**

(15:08) You mean the stranger you've been texting the last, what, two weeks?

(15:09) **Almost**

(15:09) **I found out his name**

(15:10) And?

(15:11) **Remus**

(15:11) You're joking

(15:12) **No I'm not**

(15:13) **Cute, huh?**

(15:14) Isn't this a bit weird?

(15:15) **Isn't what weird?**

(15:16) I dunno. You texting him. How do you know he's not some creep?

(15:17) **I trust him. And it's not anything serious. We're just friends**

(15:17) **He's actually really cool**

(15:17) **I think you'd like him**

(15:18) Alright, then. Just don't want you getting hurt

(15:19) **Aw, Jamesy!**

(15:20) Is that all you needed to talk about?

(15:21) **Hm. For now. You are dismissed, peasant**

(15:22) 2012 Tumblr called, they want their cringey 13 year old back

(15:23) **Fuck you. Peasant**

 

Wednesday, October 12th

(15:38) **The plan is in motion**

(15:39) _what, pray tell, is this plan?_

(15:40) **Payback on the saboteurs**

(15:41) _god bless their poor souls_

(15:42) **Excuse me?? Why do you care about their** **well-being** **??**

(15:43) _good point_

(15:44) **This thing is heavy**

(15:45) _??_

(15:46) **Fog machine**

(15:47) _sirius_ _no_

(15:47) **Sirius** **yes**

(15:48) _what the fuck are you doing with a fog machine_

(15:49) ***Machines, plural**

(15:49) **This is the** **eighth** **one**

(15:50) _pads_

(15:51) **Yes,** **D** **umpling? :-D**

(15:52) _just don't get yourself expelled_

(15:53) **No chance of that. Minnie needs her sugar baby in an accessible location**

(15:54) _noononono stop shut up_

(15:54) **;-D**

(15:55) **I'll update you in a bit**

 

(16:14) **Fog machines are in position!**

(16:15) _in position where?_

(16:15) **On the floor of my sworn enemy's common room**

(16:16) **Being able to say their house name would make things much easier**

(16:16) **Let's just call them The Snakes**

(16:17) _are you_

(16:18) **What?**

(16:19) _nevermind_

(16:20) **Alright, weirdo**

 

(16:29) **Sergeant,** **I'm at the vantage point**

(16:29) **Ready to gas them** **out**

(16:31) _don't you need to be next to_ _the machines_ _to turn them on? and why aren't your friends helping you, since it was_ _a collective_ _attack on all of you?_

(16:32) **Remote control**

(16:32) **Prongs says he can't do "reckless shit"** **any** **more** **otherwise The** **Girlfriend** **will break up with him**

(16:33) **And Wormtail's sort of hopeless so I might as well be a lone wolf**

(16:33) **Or dog**

(16:33) **Ha** **ha**

(16:34) _i don't see what's funny_

(16:35) **One day soon, Moons**

(16:35) **Alright**

(16:35) **BOMBS AWAY**

(16:36) _oh god_

(16:36) _is it happening?_

(16:37) **Slowly**

(16:39) **I can hear shouting now**

(16:42) **They're starting to evacuate oh my**

(16:45) **hHJFDSJHGK THEYVE SPOTTED ME**

(16:45) **FAREWELL MY LOVE**

(16:46) _i'll wear a nice suit at your funeral_

 

(16:49) _he's a wizard i just know it_

(16:52) show me the evidence, shmuck

(16:53) _he didn't want to give away the name of the rival school house for secrecy reasons so he's dubbed them "The Snakes"_

(16:54) oh shit

(16:55) _that can't be a coincidence, right??_

(16:55) _i almost asked him but i chickened out bc, you know, there's rules about that stuff_

(16:56) my dear remus i have no idea how you're going to navigate this one

(16:57) _you're so helpful_

(16:58) just get to know him more. you don't NEED to know if he's a wizard or muggle

(16:59) _oh but i DO_

(16:59) _i hate not knowing and censoring every "merlin" i start to type out_

(17:00) _and he doesn't even know about the full moon thing. because let's_ _be_ _real, wizard or not, he'd be disgusted if he found out_

(17:02) remus

(17:02) don't say that

(17:03) _but it's true_

(17:04) it's really not

(17:04) i know about it and i'm still here and i love you so who's to say he would treat you any different?

(17:05) _that's the thing_

(17:05) _i don't know if he would_

(17:06) _that's why i need to find out. eventually. just maybe not yet_

(17:07) sounds like a plan 

(17:08) _a_ _messy one_

(17:08) _also thank you tonks i love you too_

(17:09) i know ;)

(17:10) _cocky_

 

(21:03) **I** **had to spend an** **hour in the Headmaster's office. But they couldn't prove it was me so I got away with it :-)**

(21:04) _i wondered where you'd gone off to_

(21:05) **Damn. You can't handle a few hours away from me, huh?**

(21:05) **Clingy**

(21:06) _i just can't get enough_

(21:06) _how was_ _your hour with the headmaster_ _?_

(21:07) **BORING**

(21:07) **And I had to sit in the same room as The Snakes because they** **were being lectured too**

(21:08) _sort of wishing you hadn't gone and done it now, aren't you?_

(21:09) **Not at all**

(21:09) **Their confusion and cries of distress were well worth it**

(21:10) **They spent ages trying to figure out how to turn the machines off**

(21:11) _you're evil_

(21:12) **Only for people who deserve it**

(21:13) _vigilante hero, sirius *insert surname here*_

(21:14) **There's a ring to that**

(21:14) **I like it**

(21:15) _m_

(21:16) _me too_

(21:17) **You're falling asleep again, aren't you?**

(21:18) _just a bit_

(21:19) **Go to bed, sleepy boy**

(21:20) _sleepy boy is already in bed_

(21:20) _and very comfy_

(21:21) **I'm jealous**

(21:22) _get into bed as well then_

(21:23) **I am**

(21:23) **Right now my bed is a mattress on the floor**

(21:24) _what_

(21:25) **Wormy was jumping on my bed a few days ago and broke like five of the planks**

(21:26) _what a dickhead_

(21:26) _you don't mess with things like beds_

(21:26) _how are you going to SLEEP_ _??_

(21:27) **It's not that bad, Remus**

(21:28) _for you, it's not_

(21:29) **??**

(21:30) _most days_ _my joints hurt if i'm not sprawled across a double bed with pillows strategically placed under my limbs_

(21:31) **Oh man**

(21:31) **Sorry about that**

(21:32) _it's okay it's not that bad_ _i'm just whiny_

(21:33) **So I guess there's no space for me?**

(21:34) _no_

(21:35) **FINE**

(21:35) **G'night Moony**

(21:36) _goodnight padfoot_

 

Thursday, October 13th

(15:34) _send help_

(15:34) _i'm in distress_

(15:36) **How so?**

(15:37) _tonks made me go shopping with her_

(15:37) _for clothes_

(15:38) **OOH**

(15:38) **Clothes are a good subject**

(15:38) **What's your style** **?**

(15:39) **I bet you're the type to wear big cozy** **jumpers**

(15:40) _and cardigans_

(15:41) **CARDIGANS**

(15:42) _i told you. i'm a 104 year old grandpa_

(15:43) **I love it**

(15:43) **Omg are you wearing one now?**

(15:44) _no i'm wearing a sweatshirt_

(15:45) **You're a fraud!**

(15:46) _whoops!_

(15:47) _now she's making me try on dungarees help_

(15:48) **That could be a Look**

(15:50) _i like them but i feel like i look like an idiot_

(15:51) **You look amazing Moony**

(15:52) _you don't even know what i look like_

(15:53) **I don't need to!** **If you like them you should buy them**

(15:53) **What colour are they?**

(15:54) _even if i didn't like them i still think she'd make me buy them_

(15:54) _and they're like. a burgundy colour_

(15:54) _i don't even have to ask you what you wear_

(15:55) _i bet it's leather jackets and ripped jeans and plain tees_

(15:56) **Burgundy is one of my house colours** **so** **I approve**

(15:56) **Also... d** **rag me**

(15:57) _wow, that predictable?_

(15:58) **Living up to the punk rock image, baby!**

(15:59) _okay we're leaving now_

(15:59) _tonks bought a cute denim jacket for herself i love it_

(16:00) _i'll talk to you when i get home!!_

(16:01) **Missing you and your cardigans already!!**

 

(16:03) **PRONGS**

(16:03) **I am a gay mess**

(16:03) **A homosexual disaster**

(16:06) How is this any different to normal?

(16:07) **He wears** **jumpers**

(16:07) **And CARDIGANS**

(16:08) Stranger boy?

(16:08) You're really developing a crush

(16:09) **Um no it's** **not** **a crush it's a**

(16:09) **It's just me being gay bye**

(16:10) Okay then

 

(16:36) _i am wearing the dungarees_

(16:36) _i don't know how i feel about them_

(16:37) **Show me!!**

(16:37) **Only if you want though**

(16:38) **Either way I bet you look great**

(16:42) 

(16:42) _face censored for secrecy_

(16:43) **OH**

(16:43) **FHsjdaksffakfdh!**

(16:44) _how am i supposed to interpret that response_

(16:45) **Stylish boy! Look at you go!**

(16:45) **Love the painted nails**

(16:46) _wow_

(16:46) _thank you_

(16:47) **I'll just be a moment**

(16:48) _okay??_

 

(16:50) **PRONGSSSS HJFSIOSFMISFJADAJ**

(16:52) What in Merlin's name is going on with you??

(16:53) **I'M SO GAAAAAAYYYYYYYY**

(16:54) I know, Pads

(16:55) **GAAAAAYYYYYY**

(16:55) **Okay that is all**

 

(16:59) **I'm back**

(17:01) _pyjamas are on_

(17:02) **It's not even evening yet??**

(17:03) _depends on what you consider_ _to be_ _evening_

(17:03) _and i like to be comfy_

(17:04) **That's fair**

(17:05) _thank you, again_

(17:05) _validation is nice_

(17:06) **Whenever you need validation I'm your boy!**

(17:07) _i'll keep that in mind_

(17:07) _how's your day been?_

(17:08) **Eh. Boring**

(17:08) **Other than talking to you**

(17:09) **I don't get to go out shopping for nice clothes on weekdays** **like you** **because by the time school's out and I've gotten down to the rubbish village all the mediocre shops are closed**

(17:11) _so it's pretty remote?_

(17:12) **The school? Yeah**

(17:12) **Sucks sometimes**

(17:13) _i can imagine_

(17:14) **And update on my brother: he still hates me**

(17:15) _what happened?_

(17:16) **The prank on The Snakes (he's a Snake) pissed him off even more so he stopped me in the hall and called me some rather unsavoury things**

(17:17) _he's a dick_

(17:18) **I know**

(17:19) **But I still love him, y'know? Some part of me** **is** **hoping he'll change his mind one day**

(17:19) **Which is stupid because I doubt he will**

(17:20) _hey_

(17:21) _that's not stupid. it's perfectly understandable. and maybe one day he will, but it's also not your job to try and change him_

(17:22) **Yeah, you're right**

(17:22) **Sorry again, I'm always waffling on about my problems**

(17:23) _it's okay_ _._ _like i said, i'm shit at advice but i'll always_ _do my best to_ _listen to you_

(17:24) **Thank you**

(17:24) **So much**

(17:25) **And the same goes to you** **. I hope you know you can always tell me if something's bothering you**

(17:26) _'course, pads_

(17:27) **Promise?**

(17:28) _promise_

(17:29) **Alright**

(17:30) **I've got movie night with Prongs and Wormy tonight and they get really, really into it**

(17:30) **So I'll be disappearing 'til tomorrow if that's alright?**

(17:31) _fine with me_

(17:31) _i think i'm gonna head to bed already_

(17:32) **Really?**

(17:33) _yeah. fatigue comes with the sick thing_

(17:34) **Ah. Well I hope you sleep well, Remus**

(17:35) _you too, sirius_

(17:36) **N** **ight** **, handsome**

(17:36) _g'night_

 

Friday, October 14th

(10:12) **I've been thinking**

(10:12) **And I have a question**

(10:14) _good morning to you too_

(10:14) _what is it?_

(10:15) **How does your friend Tonks feel about us?**

(10:15) **Like. Us being friends and how me met**

(10:16) _in all honesty she thinks it's cute_

(10:16) _encourages it, even_

(10:17) _what about prongs? and wormtail?_

(10:18) **I think they think it's a little weird. But I trust you and they trust me so by default they trust you too**

(10:19) _huh_

(10:19) _and what do you think?_

(10:20) **I think it's great**

(10:21) **I know it IS a little weird, but I don't care, bc you're really cool and I'm glad to have you as a friend**

(10:22) _so you consider us friends?_

(10:23) **Well, yeah. What else would we be?**

(10:24) _just making sure. sometimes i wonder if i'm amplifying my place in your life_ _in my head_

(10:25) _i mean. we haven't known each_ _other very long_ _(_ _even though it feels a lot longer_ _) so i'd understand if you didn't think i was that important_

(10:27) **Hey!! Stop it!**

(10:27) **You mean a lot to me already, okay?**

(10:28) _but why? i'm nothing special_

(10:29) **Okay but you are**

(10:30) **You're Moony. My Moony. And you're sarcastic and witty and put up with my dramatics and you're just really great in every way**

(10:30) **That was gay**

(10:31) _sure was_

(10:31) _but uh. thanks sirius_

(10:32) _you mean a lot to me, too_

(10:32) _i'd put it into words if i could_

(10:33) **You don't need to!**

(10:33) **Anyway**

(10:34) **What're your plans for today?**

(10:35) _studying and_ _burying myself in a million blankets w/ a hot water bottle bc i'm achy_

(10:35) _yourself?_

(10:36) **I'd give you all the hugs if I could**

(10:36) **And yeah, same on the studying part.** **But** **then I think I'm gonna do some more work on the bike this evening!**

(10:37) _i wish you could_

(10:37) _and that sounds fun_ _!_ _how's it coming along?_

(10:38) **It's coming along well, I think**

(10:38) **Not much more to do and I can get this baby on the road**

(10:39) _please don't_

(10:39) _you'll mow down hundreds of poor pedestrians_

(10:39) _do you even have a license?_

(10:40) **Sorry Officer I didn't know you were on duty right now**

(10:40) **But no, I don't**

(10:40) **BUT I'm a good driver**

(10:41) _you've had practise?_

(10:42) **No... but I just know I am**

(10:43) _oh my god_

(10:44) **Hey!! It's like a sixth sense**

(10:45) _you can't see me right now so i'm going to give you a visual: i'm literally slamming my head against the kitchen table in frustration. multiple times. i'm drawing blood. you're such an idiot_

(10:47) **YOU'RE SO MEAN**

(10:47) **I'm not letting you on my bike now**

(10:48) _fine with me._ _i'm going nowhere near that_ _thing_ _while you're on it_

(10:49) **Go fuck yourself!**

(10:50) _will do!_

(10:51) **Alright. Have fun, I have to try and sneak out withouhvfjdg**

(10:52) _sirius?_

 

(11:02) _i hope minnie's being kind to you in detention_

 

(16:21) **FINALLY got my phone back**

(16:22) _hello_

(16:23) **Hello**

(16:23) **Detention was shit, by the way**

(16:23) **I'm tired of them**

(16:24) _maybe don't_ _text in class then_

(16:25) **Do you realise how little I would get to text you on weekdays if I did that**

(16:26) _aw_ _, baby!_ _you break the rules for me_ _!_

(16:27) **Don't think so highly of yourself**

(16:27) **You know what time it is?**

(16:28) _no, sirius, what time is it?_

(16:29) **BIKE TIME**

(16:31) **I can't actually type and work on this consistently so I'll talk in a bit**

(16:32) _okie dokie_

 

(17:02) **Question**

(17:04) _shoot_

(17:05) **What sort of music do you listen to?**

(17:06) _uh_

(17:06) _it's probably a lot softer than what you listen to_

(17:07) _i bet you have vinyls of the sex pistols_ _and_ _stuff_

(17:08) **Why the ever-loving Fuck am I so predictable I hate myself**

(17:08) **Though**

(17:09) **Right now I'm listening to Ramones**

(17:10) _on vinyl?_

(17:11) **Sadly not. My record player is up in the dorm**

(17:12) _do you have any specific recommendation_ _s_ _for a non-punk rocker like myself?_

(17:13) **OOH**

(17:13) **I think you'd like "Baby, I Love You"**

(17:13) **It's probably their softest song so**

(17:14) _i'm putting it on right now_

(17:15) **I'll skip forward so we can listen together**

(17:16) _that's so romantic, goblin_

(17:17) **Shut it and listen to the music, Grandpa**

(17:18) _this is actually really nice_

(17:19) **I knew you'd like it!**

(17:19) **Think of me when you listen to it. That's the rules**

(17:20) _it'd be impossible not to_

(17:20) _also_

(17:21) _where do you actually store your bike-in-progress? i can't imagine the school letting you have it on the grounds_

(17:22) **There's an abandoned room that no one goes in**

(17:22) **It's been here for years and no one's found it yet so I'm doing something right**

(17:23) _huh_

(17:23) **Okay gotta go again I got oil all over myself**

(17:24) _sexy_

(17:25) **You bet it is!**

 

(19:15) **I am sweaty and gross and sitting in the shower**

(19:17) _you're texting_ _me_ _in the shower?_

(19:18) **Cor blimey! He can read!**

(19:19) _ha_ _r_ _ha_ _r_

(19:19) _just_ _don't break your phone_

(19:20) **Don't worry I wouldn't jeopardise our friendship like that**

(19:21) _much appreciated_

(19:21) _i don't actually know what i'd do if i didn't have you_

(19:22) **Well**

(19:22) **How did you spend your days before you met me?**

(19:23) _sleeping a lot more_

(19:23) _and not_ _in_ _a good_ _"i'm remus i love to sleep"_ _way_

(19:24) _in a_ _n_ _"i have no friends and am sad all the time so i guess i'll just sleep"_ _way_

(19:25) **Ah**

(19:25) **I'm glad you now have a healthier sleeping pattern**

(19:26) **And I'm glad you're a little happier?**

(19:27) _a lot happier, actually_

(19:27) _and_ _sorry if i actually am being clingy_ _._ _i try not to be_

(19:28) _and i don't want to put some sort of pressure on you to talk to me just bc i'm lonely_

(19:29) **Clingy?** **Maybe a little. But in a good way. Bc I am too**

(19:30) _you are. a bit_

(19:31) **But in a good way?**

(19:31) _but in a good way_

(19:32) **And I don't feel pressured at all. I'm glad you enjoy my company**

(19:33) _i enjoy it a lot_

(19:33) _how's your shower coming along?_

(19:34) **Not well since I'm texting you instead of washing**

(19:34) **I'll be** **like ten** **mins**

(19:35) _have fun being naked_

(19:36) **I already am** **! ;-)**

 

(19:42) **I am so, so snuggly**

(19:42) **In bed**

(19:42) **All warm**

(19:43) _your bed is fixed?_

(19:44) **Oh yeah**

(19:44) **I got new planks and fixed it**

(19:45) _oh thank god_

(19:46) **I aspire to reach your levels of cosiness**

(19:47) _how many blankets?_

(19:48) **Only my duvet for now :-(**

(19:49) _that's pitiful_

(19:49) _you can have one of mine_

(19:50) **Thank** **you** **. I'll be expecting it in five minutes. Express delivery**

(19:51) _all packaged up, pads_

(19:52) **Wait**

(19:52) **Would you actually send me it**

(19:52) **If I wanted you to**

(19:53) _that depends_

(19:53) _do you want me to?_

(19:54) **Maybe**

(19:54) **Is that weird?**

(19:55) _no_

(19:55) _it's nice to have mementos of your friends_

(19:56) **Okay**

(19:57) _does that mean i'm sending you my blanket_

(19:58) **If you want**

(19:58) **That'd be nice**

(19:59) _i want to_

(20:00) **I'm excited!** **!**

(20:00) **But can I ask a question? About us?**

(20:01) _now i'm nervous_

(20:01) _but okay_

(20:02) **Sorry I don't mean to make you uncomfortable**

(20:03) _i'm_ _not! promise_

(20:04) **Okay**

(20:04) **I just wondered if one day you would want to meet**

(20:05) **Not yet, I know, we don't know each other that well**

(20:05) **But like**

(20:05) **Is it something you would want to aim for? Maybe?** **In the future?**

(20:07) _i can't say i haven't thought about it a lot_

(20:08) **Me too**

(20:09) _yeah, pads_

(20:09) _i'd like that_

(20:10) **Really?**

(20:11) _yes_

(20:11) _let's just see how things go for now, yeah?_

(20:12) **It's a plan**

(20:12) **I'm happy about it**

(20:13) _good_

(20:13) _now go to sleep it's late_

(20:14) **It's not that late you bloody nerd**

(20:15) _i'm not a nerd_

(20:15) _if anything i'm hipster_

(20:16) **Alright then, hipster trash**

(20:17) _goodnight_

(20:18) **G'night, Moon of My Heart**

(20:18) _gay_

 

Saturday, October 15th

(11:45) _i'm so unbelievably bisexual_

(11:47) that's not news to me, remus

(11:48) _oh, i know_

(11:49) _just reminding you_

(11:50) has a certain someone reminded YOU of that?

(11:51) _that doesn't matter_

(11:51) _you just need to know_ _that_ _the mood is Gay_

(11:52) it always is with you

(11:53) _more so_ _now_ _than usual_

(11:54) the crush is that bad?

(11:55) _it's not a crush i don't get crushes_

(11:56) well, what is it then?

(11:57) _i don't know_

(11:57) _but i like it_


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> blankets, secrets, and new pets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **sirius is bold**  
>  _remus is italicised_  
>  james is plain text  
> tonks is underlined

Sunday, October 16th

(10:32) i'm coming over in like thirty minutes so get your arse ready for RELAXATION

(10:33) _i think i can relax well enough without your help_

(10:34) i have lots of chocolate and i bought your favourite coffee

(10:35) _wow_

(10:35) _marry me_

(10:35) _have my children_

(10:36) you're welcome

(10:36) but you have to share

(10:37) _i have to WHAT now?_

(10:38) share the chocolate

(10:38) you're not the only one who gets a monthly "fuck you" from mother nature

(10:39) _i'm not sure that menstruating quite compares to lycanthropy but fair enough_

(10:40) say that to me again when you have a uterus

(10:40) and how are you going to tackle the full moon situation with punk boy?

(10:41) i still don't know why you won't tell me his name

(10:42) _i don't know_

(10:42) _will probably just say i'm going to bed early or something_

(10:43) _and bc if i do you might actually know who he is and that'll ruin things_

(10:43) _it's not fair that you might have actually SEEN him with your EYES_

(10:44) yeah you're definitely not developing a crush

(10:45) _i'm not_

(10:46) you're sending him your favourite blanket

(10:47) _HE ASKED FOR IT_

(10:48) he didn't ask for your FAVOURITE one

(10:48) and are we still sure he's a wizard?

(10:49) _the address he gave me was a muggle post office but it was the nearest one to hogwarts?_

(10:49) _BUT this could also just be a big fat coincidence and i'm probably overreacting_

(10:50) everything you've told me so far seems like solid evidence

(10:51) _don't get my hopes up_

(10:52) you're adorable

(10:53) _i hate you_

(10:54) ofc you do

(10:55) _loathing you right now as i finally get out of bed and into the shower_

(10:56) adda boy!

(10:56) see you in a bit

 

 

(11:43) _i sent it off_

(11:45) **Elaborate**

(11:46) _the blanket, i posted it_ _yesterday_

(11:46) _it'll come in a few days, hopefully_

(11:47) **MOONY**

(11:47) **I can't wait**

(11:47) **I should give you something of mine in return**

(11:48) _don't feel obligated to_

(11:49) **I want to! Just give me some time to think** **of** **what**

(11:50) _a-okay with me_

(11:51) **Good!**

(11:51) **How are you this fine Sunday** **morning** **?**

(11:52) _uh_

(11:52) _not brilliant_

(11:53) _i might be a little off today, so sorry about that_

(11:54) **Aw, Moons!**

(11:54) **Is it the sick thing? Sorry if** **I keep bringing it up**

(11:55) _yep_ _,_ _and don't worry about it_

(11:55) _tonks has forced herself through my front door to look after me today_

(11:56) **I wish I could** **be there too**

(11:56) **But I'm glad you have Tonks**

(11:56) **She seems like a great friend**

(11:57) _me too_

(11:57) _and she really is. but don't tell her i told you that_

(11:58) **Your secret is safe with me**

(11:59) _what about you? doing anything interesting today?_

(12:01) **Kind of feels like one of those days where I just wanna stay in bed and pine after my darling Minnie**

(12:01) **(The cat, not the Professor)**

(12:02) **(Though now that I bring it up...)**

(12:02) **But Prongs is making me go down to the village with him and The Girlfriend** **for** **"** **quality bonding time** **"**

(12:03) _i'm just going to completely pretend i didn't read the professor comment bc you're gross_

(12:03) _but i'm sure you'll have fun once you're out_

(12:04) **Hopefully!**

(12:04) **But this means I have to get up and get dressed so I'll talk to you in a bit**

(12:05) okay, pads

 

(12:22) 

(12:22) **He is dressed**

(12:24) _!!!!!!!!_

(12:24) _he is also looking very handsome. i love your hair. a lot_

(12:24) _it hurts me to admit that_

(12:25) **Thank you** **!**

(12:25) **I might shed a tear**

(12:25) **And I'm not being sarcastic**

(12:26) _oh i bet you're not_

(12:27) **You know, it's not fair we're doing the whole** **No Face Thing** **since it's my best feature**

(12:28) _oh_

(12:28) _i mean_

(12:28) _we can if you want?_

(12:29) **I obviously wouldn't object to that, but the mystery is also sort of fun**

(12:29) **And in a way I think it'd be nice to see your face for the first time in person**

(12:30) _that's gay_

(12:30) _but yeah, i feel the same_

(12:30) _though honestly the nicest thing would be if you never saw my face_

(12:31) **EXCUSE ME**

(12:31) **No Remus slander in this house! We love a style icon under this roof**

(12:31) **Don't put yourself down**

(12:32) _i try not to_

(12:32) _apparently not hard enough_

(12:33) **It only makes me sad bc you deserve to feel beautiful**

(12:34) _now you sound like my mum_

(12:35) **HAHA**

(12:35) **Your mum knows what she's on about then**

(12:36) _maybe so_

(12:37) **Okay I gotta go now** **, The Girlfriend is dragging me by the arm and I hate it**

(12:38) _have fun, pretty boy_

(12:39) **That's me!**

 

(12:40) _tonks_

(12:40) _TONKS_

(12:41) yes!!! i'm making your coffee i'll be up in a bit

(12:42) _COFFEE IS THE LAST THING ON MY MIND RIGHT NOW_

(12:43) oh geez

(12:43) what happened?

(12:44) _he sent me a pic_

(12:44) _not a face pic we're not doing that but_

(12:44) _like the one i sent him_

(12:45) OOH FUN

(12:45) can i see?

(12:46) _i don't know_

(12:46) _what if you recognise him_

(12:47) i doubt i'd recognise him even if i saw his face, remus

(12:47) and even then he's probably gone through some major puberty since i was at hogwarts

(12:48) _hm_

(12:48) _valid point_

(12:49) 

(12:49) OH MY

(12:50) _now you see why i'm a gay mess_

(12:51) perfectly understandable

(12:51) try not to die from crushing too hard

(12:52) _not this again_

(12:53) ;)

(12:53) alright, wolfy

(12:53) i'm delivering your hot beverage

(12:54) _much appreciated_

 

(13:04) **THEY'RE KISSING AND I'M GOING TO THROW UP**

(13:05) _avert your eyes_

(13:06) **I HAVE**

(13:06) **BUT I CAN STILL //////HEAR////// THEM**

(13:07) _oh merlin you didn't have to tell me that_

(13:08) **What**

(13:09) _what_

(13:09) **Did you just**

(13:10) _yeah let's skim over that_

(13:11) **What if I don't** **want to** **skim over that**

(13:11) **"Merlin"** **??**

(13:12) _yeah_

(13:12) _i heard he's a cool guy_

(13:13) **You just said**

(13:13) **Why did you**

(13:14) _idk what you're on about_

(13:15) **MOONY**

(13:16) _it's an_ _inside joke with tonks_

(13:17) **Are you sure about that** **?**

(13:17) _quite sure, pads_

(13:18) **Okay**

(13:18) **Weirdo**

 

(13:19) **PRONGS**

(13:19) **THERE ARE** **MORE IMPORTANT MATTERS AT HAND** **THAN SUCKING ON YOUR GIRLFRIEND** **'** **S FACE**

(13:21) Dude I'm sat right next to you

(13:22) **It's about Remus**

(13:22) **I don't want Lily to hear**

(13:22) **AND I'M FREAKING OUT**

(13:23) Alright! Calm down

(13:23) What is it?

(13:24) **This whole time I assumed he was a Muggle but the bloke just sent me a text saying "Merlin"**

(13:25) Well, what's the context? The wizard's in Muggle myths and shit, right?

(13:26) **Trust me that was far from our topic of conversation**

(13:26) **Unless** **you've** **made out with that sexy, sexy man and his glorious beard recently**

(13:27) Pads what the FUCK are you talking about?

(13:27) **Nevermind**

(13:28) **He used it how we do**

(13:28) **Like "oh, God" but "oh, Merlin"**

(13:28) **C'MON**

(13:28) **MUGGLES DON'T SAY THAT SHIT**

(13:29) How did you react?

(13:30) **Idk I just freaked out a bit and he said it was an inside joke with his friend**

(13:31) Huh

(13:31) Maybe it is

(13:32) **Are you telling me I'm overreacting?**

(13:33) You do have a track record for that

(13:33) **I do not**

(13:34) **It can't be a** **coincidence**

(13:35) You should just ask him

(13:36) **But then what if he's a Muggle** **?**

(13:37) Just play it off as a joke, like he did

(13:38) **Hmph**

(13:39) You're welcome

(13:39) **Shut up**

(13:40) **And stop playing tonsil tennis with Evans. I'm trying to finish this butterbeer without emptying the contents of my stomach first**

(13:42) My apologies. Next time I'll hire a babysitter

 

(13:54) **Hello**

(13:55) _hello_

(13:57) **Are you a wizard?**

(13:58) _are you?_

(13:59) **Maybe**

(14:00) _okay_

(14:01) **Remus I'm not joking**

(14:01) **For once**

(14:02) _you're being serious_ _?_

(14:03) **I'm very Sirius**

(14:04) _you just said no joking_

(14:05) **I lied.** **There's always a time for jokes**

(14:06) _i better not be breaking the statute of secrecy right now_

(14:07) **You**

(14:07) **REMUS YOU'RE A WIZARD**

(14:08) _does this mean you DO go to hogwarts?_

(14:09) **WHAT**

(14:09) **DID YOU SUSPECT ME THIS WHOLE TIME??**

(14:09) **THAT'S NOT FAIR**

(14:09) **AM I REALLY THAT CLUMSY WITH DETAILS?**

(14:10) _yes_

(14:10) _and i think you can stop shouting now_

(14:10) _looking at it is giving me a headache_

(14:11) **S** **ORRY**

(14:11) **I can't believe this**

(14:12) **If you thought I was a wizard you should have asked me you daft bastard**

(14:13) _i_ _tried! and i_ _wasn't_ _100% sure. so i dropped a hint_

(14:13) _i didn't want to_ _cause unnecessary trouble_

(14:14) **It's no fun if you don't get in trouble**

(14:14) **What are the chances of this happening?**

(14:14) **One in a million** **, probably**

(14:15) _maybe not that rare_

(14:15) **You never know**

(14:16) **This is so freeing**

(14:16) **Now I can tell you** **all about Avery and Rosier and The Broom Incident**

(14:17) _the_ _myterious-sport-that-i-figured-must-be-quidditch_ _match?_

(14:18) **Godric. I should not be allowed to socialise with possible non-wizards**

(14:19) **I was going to tell you eventually. Even if you did end up being a Muggle**

(14:20) _really?_

(14:21) **Well**

(14:22) **I like you too much to have kept you in the dark** **about such a big part of my life**

(14:23) _aw, pads! i'm practically swooning!_

(14:24) **Shut it**

(14:24) **Now it's story** **time**

(14:25) _i'm cozy and listening_

(14:25) _or reading, rather_

(14:26) **Unless you do want to listen?**

(14:27) _you want to phone me?_

(14:28) **Only if you want**

(14:28) **I'm walking back to the castle with Prongs and The Girlfriend right now**

(14:29) _yeah, i think that'd be okay_

(14:30) **BRILLIANT**

(14:31) _call me, hot stuff_

 

[" **padfoot** " is calling...]

**"Hello?"**

_"Hello."_

**"Are your ears open?"**

_"You're never going to let me live that down, are you?"_

**"Never. And now I can confirm that you were one hundred percent lying about the accent."**

_"It's not that strong!"_

**"It really is, Remus."**

_"Can you say my name again?"_

**"...Remus?"**

_"It sounds nice when you say it."_

**"I'll try to make a habit of it then."**

_"Brilliant. Uh, yeah, anyway. The story?"_

**"Oh right. Yes. So, Prongs was about to lift off on his broom, hair perfectly mussed and trying to impress Lily, OUCH-"**

_"Sirius?"_

**"He just hit me. Anyway, so he's about to lift off and he just falls flat on his face. I'm mad and telling him to stop fucking around, at which point he says his broom is broken, and I take a closer look and tell him that that's not in fact his broom. Turns out, Avery and Rosier – whom you know as Pintel and Ragetti – swapped his broom out with a Muggle one. Honestly I would've died laughing if I wasn't so desperate to win the match. And then when we finally get him up there on his actual broom, the bastards jinxed it, and we lose the game because our best player is zoned out and is using a fucked up broom. McGonagall didn't give a shit. You still there?"**

_"Oh yeah, I'm listening. Ears open."_

**"Good, good. So, yeah. That's it. In hindsight maybe I overreacted a bit."**

_"Hm, I don't know. I still think that warrants gassing them out with fog machines."_

**"I'm glad you think so, 'cause James told me I was an idiot."**

_"Is James his real name? Prongs?"_

**"Ah, yes. He's waving at you through the phone right now."**

_"I'm waving right back."_

**"And Lily's his girlfriend. She's nice. She's smiling at me for saying that."**

_"Tell her I say hi."_

**"Lils, he says hi! ...Yeah she's waving at you too now."**

_"Wow, I'm so popular all of a sudden."_

**"They adore you. As do I!"**

_"I'm glad to hear that. And it's nice to finally put a voice to your texts."_

**"Ditto! Right, gotta go now, we're heading up the steps. Say hi to Tonks for me."**

_"Alright, will do. It's been nice, Pads."_

**"I hope we can do this again?"**

_"Of course."_

**"Wonderful! See ya, Moons."**

_"Byeee."_

 

(15:01) You adore him

(15:02) **Shut up**

(15:03) You literally said you adore him I'm not even teasing you

(15:04) **I will kill you**

(15:05) I bet his accent is oh, so sexy

(15:05) I bet you're swooning

(15:05) **PRONGS**

(15:06) **I will WRING your neck with my bare hands!!**

(15:07) Go on, then

(15:08) **All in due time, pet**

(15:09) **Um where are you and Lily off to I thought it was "** **quality** **bonding time"??**

(15:10) We have some bonding time of our own to get up to

(15:11) **I REALLY DID NOT NEED TO KNOW THAT JAMES POTTER**

(15:11) **I'm telling Mum**

(15:12) I'm telling her about Remus then

(15:13) **FINE**

(15:13) **But you say that as if it's the same thing**

(15:13) **Which it's not**

(15:14) **He's not my**

(15:14) Boyfriend?

(15:15) **No**

(15:16) Not yet at least!

(15:17) **JAMES**

(15:18) Alright, alright

(15:18) Later, Pads

(15:19) **Goodbye**

 

(15:32) **Hey Moons**

 

(16:03) **Mooooooony**

 

(18:54) **I realised you're probably napping or just** **need** **to rest**

(18:54) **So I hope the sick stuff eases soon**

(18:55) **And I hope you feel better tomorrow**

 

Monday, October 17th

(22:34) _hi_

(22:36) **How are you feeling?**

(22:37) _not good at all_

(22:38) _but i wanted to let you know that i'm alright_

(22:38) _thank you for the messages, they really helped_

(22:39) **I'm really sorry about that**

(22:40) **I wish I could do something**

(22:41) _being there for me is more than enough_

(22:42) _hey,_ _do you think i could give you a call?_

(22:43) **Of course!** **Go ahead**

 

[" _Moony_ " is calling...]

_"Pads?"_

**"At your service! You need to talk about anything in particular?"**

_"Not really. I can't sleep again, and I, uh, I wanted to hear your voice."_

**"I have no idea why you'd bring that upon yourself, but wish granted."**

_"Why would I not want that?"_

**"Well... I'm a bit annoying, aren't I?"**

_"Sirius, do you think I'd call you if I thought you were annoying?"_

**"Well, no, but..."**

_"Exactly."_

**"I still can't get over hearing you. It's weird. In a good way."**

_"Ditto. Your voice is a lot deeper than I imagined, too."_

**"Really?"**

_"Yes."_

**"That's such a good compliment** **.** **I'm going to** **be** **think** **ing** **about it all week now."**

_"Gay."_

**"That's me."**

_"Same."_

**"Are you?"**

_"Am I what?"_

**"Gay? Sorry if that's stepping over a boundary, it's just, uh, you never really spelled it out for me."**

_"Ah, no, it's fine. I'm bi, actually. I probably make too many gay jokes."_

**"Not at all! I love it. 'Specially 'cause James and Peter are straight and never get it when I say that McGonagall's homophobic for giving me detention. See, you're laughing! That's what I miss with them two."**

_"Well, I'm glad I can fill that void for you."_

**"Me too. You feeling any better?"**

_"A little bit, yeah. Just a tad out of it mentally right now."_

**"You wanna talk about it?"**

_"Um. Eventually. But I'm not sure I'm ready yet."_

**"Fine with me! In your own time, Remus."**

_"Yes, thank you. And thank you again for letting me call you."_

**"It's really no problem, honestly. I'd only ever not answer if I'm in class. And even then I'd probably still pick up. Hey, that way you could meet my darling Minnie!"**

_"My rival? No way. The only way we meet is in battle."_

**"Is that so? Would you be fighting over me?"**

_"Who else?"_

**"Ha, my own knight in shining armour."**

_"That's so cheesy I'm going to ignore you ever said it."_

**"Just imagine I'm texting you one of my frowning emoticons right now."**

_"I'd really rather not."_

**"That's not very imaginative of you."**

_"I don't have the energy to even think about that ugly little combination of hyphens and brackets."_

**"That's the meanest thing you've ever said to me. Now I'm sending a frowning emoticon with a tear."**

_"I'm not listening."_

**"Remus!"**

_"Huh. You really do sound like a whiny baby in real life."_

**"In real life I'd throttle you."**

_"I'd like to see you try! I bet you're like 5 foot 2."_

**"I'll have you know I'm a respectable 5 foot 8!"**

_"Wow. You're practically a hobbit. Do you need a step stool to reach the top cupboard?"_

**"I'm feeling so attacked right now."**

_"Height is the only thing I can one up you on. It's the only thing I can dangle over your head, quite literally."_

**"I'm actually going to kill you I'm not joking."**

_"One day I'll give you the opportunity."_

**"I hope that day is soon, then."**

_"Me too."_

**"And I reckon you should try and get some rest now."**

_"Maybe so."_

**"You better be bundled up with all your blankets. And drink lots of tea."**

_"You sound more and more like my Mum as the days go on."_

**"Moony!"**

_"Ah, alright. I guess this is goodnight?"_

**"Yeah, g'night Goblin."**

[" _Moony_ " hung up...]

 

(23:02) **REMUS THAT WAS RUDE**

(23:03) _sweet dreams pretty boy_ _;)_

 

Tuesday, October 18th

(08:12) **THERE IS A SNAKE IN MY BED**

(08:14) _what_

(08:15) **THERES ANOTHER SNAKE IN MY BED**

(08:15) _??_

(08:16) **REMUS THERE ARE SNAKES EVERYWHERE HELP ME**

(08:16) **IM QUITE LITERALLY SCREAMING**

(08:17) _real snakes? or slytherin_ _"S_ _nakes_ _"_ _?_

(08:18) **REAL FUCKING SNAKES WITH FANGS AND SHIT**

(08:19) _oh, wow_

(08:19) _not the venomous kind, i hope?_

(08:20) **HOW THE FUCK AM I SUPPOSED KNOW**

(08:20) **THEY ALL JUST LOOK LIKE SLITHERY LITTLE OVERSIZED WORMS**

(08:21) _i'm laughing so hard right now_

(08:22) **FUCK YOU**

(08:23) _this was worth waking up at 9am for_

(08:23) **WHY DO YOU WISH TO SEE ME SUFFERING??**

(08:24) _you're such a drama queen_

(08:25) **SAY THAT WHEN YOU WAKE UP TO A REPTILE TRYING TO MAKE OUT WITH YOU**

(08:25) **I KNOW I'M** **IRRESISTIBLE** **BUT COME ON MAN**

(08:26) **AT LEAST ASK** **FOR** **MY CONSENT BEFORE YOU SLITHER INTO MY BED**

(08:27) _i'll keep that in mind_

(08:28) **DON'T FLIRT WITH ME WHEN I CANT ENJOY IT**

(08:29) _who says i'm flirting?_

(08:30) **MOOOOOONYYYYYYYYY**

(08:31) _i'll check back up on you when i've had a few more winks_

(08:32) **FCUSJFHJFHSKFHFS FINE BYE**

 

(09:45) **The Snakes released the snakes**

(09:46) _and how do you know that_ _?_

(09:47) **Thank Merlin you're awake**

(09:47) **And because when we all ran out into the corridor yelling** **they** **were right there LAUGHING**

(09:48) _i'm very well rested, just to let you know_

(09:48) _are the snakes still there? in your dorm? what are your teachers doing about it??_

(09:49) **Stop rubbing it in my face**

(09:50) **I'm waiting outside the Headmaster's office** **right now** **. Because clearly the** **VICTIMS** **should be reprimanded for this**

(09:50) **Avery, Rosier & Co. are in there right now**

(09:52) _they didn't punish you for the fog machines so i doubt they're going to do much about the snakes_

(09:53) **I mean. You're not wrong**

(09:53) **I swear to Godric I could murder someone and I still wouldn't be expelled**

(09:54) _best not test that theory_

(09:55) **Why not?**

(09:55) **Maybe Peter can be my test subject**

(09:55) **(Peter is Wormy)**

(09:56) _yeah, i figured_

(09:57) **Also, uh**

(09:57) **Sorry if the flirting thing earlier made you uncomfortable? I was only joking**

(09:58) _really?_

(09:59) **Well, yeah, I guess we just sort of have that dynamic**

(10:00) _oh, okay_

(10:01) **Gotta go**

(10:01) **Wish me luck with Minnie and Dumbles**

(10:02) _wishing you all the luck_

 

(10:03) tonks

(10:05) what's punk boy done now?

(10:06) _why do you assume that i want to talk about him_

(10:07) because he's all you ever talk about

(10:08) _that's so not true_

(10:09) alright then, if we're not talking about your boyfriend then what's the topic of conversation?

(10:10) _he's not my boyfriend!!_

(10:10) _and fine, maybe it is about him_

(10:11) go ahead, remy

(10:12) _i think that_

(10:12) _feelings may be developing_

(10:13) gosh! geez! i may have a heart attack! didn't see that one coming!

(10:14) TONKS

(10:15) yeah, yeah. go on

(10:16) _so. sometimes we might like. flirt a bit._ _like friendly flirting._ _but he seems to be insincere about it when i am maybe. not so insincere about it_

(10:18) and what makes you think he doesn't mean it?

(10:19) _he literally said to me he only means it in a joking way_

(10:19) _and i know it's not fair but my heart dropped a little bit_

(10:20) _which is ?? because it'd never work out anyway and wow i can't believe i'm even thinking about it_

(10:21) send me the screenshots i need more context

(10:22) _okay_

(10:23) [ _Attachment: 2 images_ _]_

(10:23) _there_

(10:25) hm

(10:26) well, maybe he thinks you're the one who's not into it

(10:26) and he clearly doesn't want to make you uncomfortable

(10:26) i wouldn't read too much into it

(10:27) _you sure?_

(10:28) you're good, remus

(10:28) i can tell he likes you a lot. just keep on as you normally do

(10:29) _okay_

(10:29) _sorry wow i freak out over the smallest things_

(10:30) _thanks for listening_

(10:31) anytime

(10:31) also can we hang out again soon i wanna get a dog

(10:32) _your spontaneity never ceases to amaze me_

 

(15:36) **I'm alive**

(15:36) **Minnie was gentle with me**

(15:37) _i'm blocking your number_

(15:38)  **Get your mind out of the gutter!**

(15:39) _what was the fate of the attackers?_

(15:40) **They're calling it an "infestation"**

(15:41) **A SNAKE INFESTATION IN BLOODY SCOTLAND??**

(15:41) **I DON'T THINK SO BUDDY**

(15:42) _still raging?_

(15:43) **Just a bit**

(15:43) **I have a secret though**

(15:44) _and are you going to tell me this secret?_

(15:45) **I kept one of the snakes**

(15:46) _merlin's balls_

(15:46) _sirius_

(15:47) **Yes** **?**

(15:48) _you have no idea how to care for a snake!_

(15:48) _the poor thing's going to die!_

(15:49) **Do you really have so little faith in me?**

(15:50) _yes_

(15:50) _where is it now?_

(15:51) **He's up my sleeve somewhere**

(15:52) **I'm going down to the village in a mo to try and find a cage or something**

(15:52) _you're unbelievable_

(15:53) **Hey!**

(15:53) **This little guy wouldn't survive in the wild!**

(15:53) **He's so cute**

(15:54) _what does he look like?_

(15:55) 

(15:56) _i must admit... he's quite cute_

(15:57) **I love him so much he's my son**

(15:58) _you barely know him_

(15:59) **Excuse me don't question our bond**

(15:59) **I'll let you name him if you're nice**

(16:00) _randy_

(16:01) **Randy?? You have awful taste**

(16:02) _he looks like a randy_

(16:03) **I hate you**

(16:03) **Fine his name is Randy**

(16:04) _tell randy i think he's cute_

(16:05) **He says you're a punk bitch**

(16:06) _randy's not very nice_

(16:07) **Only to you**

(16:07) **Alright I'm going to have to excuse myself he just peed on my shirt**

(16:08) _you deserve it_

 

(22:23) **Me and my boy are home from our family trip out!**

(22:25) _it took you six hours?_

(22:26) **Well no. We've been back for a bit now**

(22:26) **The lady at the pet shop said that those fish** **tank** **things work well as cages**

(22:26) **So I got one of those**

(22:28) _aren't those really heavy_ _?_

(22:29) **Yeah I had to call Prongs to come and help me cos I'm shit at shrinking charms**

(22:29) **I can't believe I just admitted that**

(22:29) **I was lying**

(22:30) **I am Big and Strong I don't need magic**

(22:30) _oh, i don't doubt that_

(22:31) **I'll bench press you to prove it**

(22:32) _please don't_

(22:33) **Your loss**

(22:33) **Randy is very cosy in his new home**

(22:34) **He's your son too, you know**

(22:35) _um i did not agree to this_

(22:36) **You did when you impregnated me,** **Graham** **!**

(22:37) _am i supposed to be_ _graham_ _?_

(22:38) **Merlin, he's gone senile**

(22:39) _very funny_

(22:39) **No really, when you come visit me one day you have to do all the work to make up for your time of absence** **as a deadbeat dad**

(22:41) _who says i'm the one coming to see you_ _?_

(22:42) **Then I'll bring him to Wales**

(22:42) **Sheep don't eat snakes, do they?**

(22:43) _i dunno, maybe we should wave randy in front of one and see what it does_

(22:44) **You're a horrible father**

(22:45) _i guess i take after my own then_

(22:45) _yeah that sounded funnier in my head_

(22:46) **Moons**

(22:46) **You wanna talk about it?**

(22:47) _there's not much to talk about_

(22:47) _he's just a bit of a dickhead_

(22:48) **How so?**

(22:49) _the sick thing_

(22:50) **Oh**

(22:50) **I won't pry if you don't want me to**

(22:51) _it's okay_

(22:51) _i'll tell you about it soon_

(22:52) **Okay**

(22:52) **I think** **we both** **should be getting to bed**

(22:53) _i never left my bed in the first place_

(22:54) **The ultimate life hack**

(22:55) _goodnight for now_

(22:56) **G'night wee** **laddy**

(22:57) _you get worse with every second_

 

Wednesday, October 19th

(17:12) **IT CAME**

(17:14) _could you please start explaining things_ _instead of assuming i know what you're on about_

(17:15) **You** **r** **blanket!! I just picked it up from the post office**

(17:16) _oh wow_

(17:16) _that's good, then_

(17:17) **I'll text you when I get back**

...

_Sirius,_

_I haven't actually written a letter since that time my aunt decided it was a "valuable life skill" when I was ten years old. She was wrong about that, clearly. But I thought it would be weird to not take full advantage of this opportunity. And I'm sorry my handwriting is awful. I feel like everyone says that._

_Anyway, I really don't know what I was going to write here so you'll have to deal with this mess. I think it's more for sentimental value than actually functioning as a form of communicating. I hope you like the blanket, I washed and ironed it and everything. Appreciate the effort._

_Yours, Moony_

...

(17:56) **You're such a dork**

(17:57) _and you're telling me this, why?_

(17:58) **The letter**

(17:59) _i forgot i wrote that_

(18:00) **REMUS I ADORE YOU**

(18:01) _yes, you've said that before_

(18:02) **The blanket is so soft I can't believe I've been missing out on all this**

(18:02) **It smells good too why does it smell good**

(18:03) **Moony did you spray cologne on it**

(18:03) **MOONY I DIE**

(18:03) **WHY ARE YOU SO CUTE??**

(18:04) _stop_

(18:05) **ARE YOU BLUSHING? I BET YOU'RE BLUSHING**

(18:06) _am not_

(18:07) **Thank you so much**

(18:08) _it's my favourite one so i'm glad you like it_

(18:09) **What**

(18:09) **Don't tell me I've deprived you of your favourite blanket**

(18:10) _maybe_

(18:11) **I'** **m dying you're so adorable but now I also feel bad**

(18:11) **How ever will you live without it?**

(18:12) _okay, okay, enough of the teasing_

(18:13) **I'm only teasing a bit**

(18:14) _just a bit_

(18:15) **Maybe a lot but I'm also sincere**

(18:15) **I do adore you and that's a fact!**

(18:16) _ah_

(18:16) _i adore you too_

(18:16) _it's really obvious that i'm bad with affection, isn't it?_

(18:17) **It just adds to the Moony experience**

(18:18) **You will tell me if I'm being Too Much, though? Because I know I can be**

(18:19) _you could never be too much_

(18:20) **Okay**

(18:20) **Good**

(18:20) **Now I wanna nap**

(18:21) _go on, then_

(18:22) **Sleep mode: activated**

(18:22) **Talk to you in a bit**

(18:23) _sleep well_

 

(18:25) **Prongs**

(18:27) Yes

(18:28) **Prongsssssss**

(18:29) Get to it, Pads

(18:30) **PRONGS**

(18:31) ???

(18:32) **There aren't words to explain it**

(18:32) **Remus is so amazing I like him a lot**

(18:33) I already know this

(18:33) You never stop talking about him

(18:34) **Maybe so**

(18:34) **But I'm getting my revenge for all those years you pined after Lily**

(18:35) I thought you said The Remus Thing wasn't like The Lily Thing?

(18:36) **It's not**

(18:36) **...**

(18:37) **I'm not very convincing, am I?**

(18:38) You don't seem so convinced yourself

(18:39) **Okay but**

(18:39) **What's the point in entertaining this minor crush thing when it's unrequited?**

(18:40) How do you know it's one-sided?

(18:41) **I don't but. Everyone I love seems to fuck off or want me to fuck off**

(18:42) Hey. I'm here. And I always will be

(18:42) Your abandonment issues aside: did you just say you LOVE him??

(18:43) **UH**

(18:43) **YEAH BYE**

(18:43) **THAT NEVER HAPPENED**

 

Thursday, October 20th

(15:46) **Good afternoon**

(15:46) **Sorry I didn't get back to you yesterday**

(15:46) **Turns out** **fathering a baby corn snake** **is hard work! And very tiring**

(15:49) _if you can barely handle looking after a snake then i don't want to imagine you having kids of your own_

(15:50) **Oh Godric no**

(15:50) **I'll leave that to Prongs. I can just be the Cool Gay Uncle**

(15:51) _hm. i like that_

(15:52) **Me too** **!**

(15:52) **How are you today?**

(15:53) _you're not the only one getting a new pet_

(15:54) **Do tell**

(15:55) _tonks has decided she wants a dog and we're on our way to a shelter_

(15:56) **You don't sound very excited considering how much you apparently love dogs**

(15:57) that's because i know she'll be bored of it in a week and then i'll be the one getting up at 6am for walks and picking up dog shit

(15:58) **Honestly you could do with another incentive to get up while there's still daylight**

(15:59) _fuck off_

(15:59) _but you're right_

(16:00) _okay i'll text you in a bit we just arrived_

(16:01) **Have fun!!**

 

(18:29) 

(18:29) _say hello to randy's_ _new_ _brother_

(18:30) **OH MY I LOVE HIM**

(18:30) **He's so cute**

(18:30) **Almost as cute as me**

(18:31) _he's cuter than you_

(18:32) **That's slander**

(18:32) **What's his name** **?**

(18:33) _teddy_

(18:33) _which is fitting bc he looks like a damn teddy bear_

(18:34) **You're not wrong**

(18:35) _i bet he'd eat randy, given the chance_

(18:36) **That's just h** **ealthy sibling rivalry**

(18:37) _if you say so_

(18:38) _ha he just pooped on the floor_

(18:38) _"remus pick it up"_

(18:38) _did i not tell you this would happen_

(18:39) **Pick up the poop, Moony**

(18:40) _FINE_

(18:40) _see you in a bit_

(18:41) **Have fun with the faeces**

(18:42) _ew???_

 

(21:02) _i'm home_

(21:02) _and in bed_

(21:02) _i'm so tired_

(21:04) **Bless your wee soul**

(21:04) **Hey can I ask something?**

(21:05) _go for it_

(21:06) **How did you and Tonks meet? You seem to spend a lot of time together**

(21:07) _ah_

(21:10) _she moved here a few years ago and one day i was at costa_ _. i think the barista was new or something because they were really high-strung and spilled hot coffee on me which HURT and tonks came over to help and asked me if i fuck sheep when she heard my accent because that's humour apparently. (she's from the south-east, not wales)_

(21:13) **THAT'S AMAZING**

(21:13) **I can't believe I didn't think of that joke**

(21:14) _i'm so glad you didn't_

(21:15) **Well, do you fuck** **sheep?**

(21:16) _i'll let you come to a conclusion yourself_

(21:17) **I'm not sure you want to give me that power**

(21:18) _funnily enough_

(21:18) _fluffy white animals aren't_ _quite_ _my type_

(21:19) **What is your type then?**

(21:20) _wouldn't you like to know?_

(21:21) **Moons!!**

(21:22) _i don't know. i don't have a type_

(21:23) **That's boring**

(21:23) **I need to know if I fit it or not**

(21:24) _why would you want to?_

(21:25) **Ego reasons**

(21:26) _somehow i'm not surprised_

(21:27) **You still haven't answered me**

(21:28) _what am i supposed to_ _be_ _answering??_

(21:29) **Am I your type?**

(21:30) _you know you're attractive so shut up_

(21:31) **AW HE THINKS I'M ATTRACTIVE**

(21:32) _go away_

(21:33) **ICKLE REMUS SO CUTE**

(21:34) _i hate you so much_

(21:35) **I think you're pretty dashing yourself** **, from the sneak peak that I've seen**

(21:36) _you really don't have to say that_

(21:37) **What**

(21:38) _to try and make me feel better_

(21:39) **How dare you**

(21:39) **I'm not a liar**

(21:39) **My Moony is the handsomest in the land**

(21:40) _now you're just taking the piss_

(21:41) **I'm genuinely not**

(21:41) **Take the compliment**

(21:42) _it's taken_

(21:43) **Wonderful!**

(21:44) **I'm diverting the conversation back to Tonks because I have more questions**

(21:44) **Did she go to Hogwarts?**

(21:45) _yeah_

(21:45) _that's actually the reason i won't tell her your real name_

(21:45) _in case she knows who you are_

(21:46) **Her name doesn't ring a bell**

(21:46) **What does she look like? What house was she in?**

(21:47) _she's a metamorphmagus so the appearance thing is fluid_

(21:47) _and she was in hufflepuff_

(21:48) **I KNOW WHO YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT**

(21:48) **One time in third year I put a toad in her morning coffee and she made her face look like some spawn of the Giant Squid. I swear she was going to kill me until Flitwick showed up and gave me detention**

(21:49) _jesus christ_

(21:50) **I doubt she'll remember me as anything more than a nuisance**

(21:51) _i'm still not telling her your name_

(21:52) **Why? :'-(**

(21:53) _idk. it's not fair if she's known you like. physically. and i haven't_

(21:53) _does that even make sense?_

(21:54) **Yeah, I get it**

(21:54) **Can I ask why you didn't go to Hogwarts?**

(21:55) _the sick thing_

(21:56) _which i really want to tell you about but i know that means you might leave and idk if i'm ready for that yet_

(21:57) **Remus**

(21:57) **You're stuck with me forever and something you can't control isn't** **going to** **push me away**

(21:58) **Okay?**

(21:59) _you won't feel that way when you know_ _though_

(22:00) **You don't have to tell me but I promise I won't leave**

(22:00) **Honestly I'm like chewing gum on your shoe**

(22:00) **I'M HERE FOREVER BITCH**

(22:01) _okay_

(22:01) _soon, maybe_

(22:02) **Like I said before, in your own time**

(22:03) _thank you_

(22:03) _i think i'm going to get some sleep now_

(22:04) **Me too**

(22:04) **Sweet dreams!!**

(22:05) _night, pads_ _♡_

(22:06)  **Gay**

(22:06) _**❤**_

 

Friday, October 21th

(15:52) Your snake is in my FUCKING boot

(15:53) **Ha ha**

(15:53) **Classic Randy**

(15:54) SIRIUS

(15:54) GET IT OUT

(15:55) **Calm your tits, babe xoxo**

(15:56) **OUCH**

(15:56) **YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO THROW IT AT ME**

(15:56) **RANDY MIGHT BE HURT**

(15:58) I don't care

(15:59) **You're awful**

(16:00) Are you seriously kissing the snake right now

(16:01) **He's got a boo boo!**

(16:02) Sap

 

(16:13) **Good afternoon**

(16:13) **I'm headed down to the pitch**

(16:14) **MATCH TIME**

(16:16) _brilliant_

(16:16) _i'll wish you luck then_

(16:17) **Thank you**

(16:17) **One of these days I'll get you down here to cheer me on**

(16:18) _i'd be cheering for the opposition purely to piss you off_

(16:19) **WHY IS EVERYONE BULLYING ME TODAY**

(16:19) **We're up against Ravenclaw so I don't care as much**

(16:20) **I've been thinking about quitting, actually**

(16:21) _woah, really?_

(16:22) **Yeah. I only joined the team last year. I get bored of things quickly**

(16:23) _i hope you don't get bored of me_

(16:24) **I could never!**

(16:24) **Alright gotta go**

(16:25) **TIME TO SMASH THEM TO SMITHEREENS**

(16:26) _that sounds illegal_

 

(17:01) **I GOT BENCHED**

(17:02) _i sure do wonder why_

(17:03) **I only gave him a little shove it's not my fault he fell off his broom**

(17:04) _holy shit?_

(17:04) _is he okay?_

(17:05) **'Course he is**

(17:05) **We were like ten feet off the ground**

(17:06) _if that was you in his shoes you'd be whining like a baby_

(17:07) **Excuse me I am Tough and Strong you ought to know this by now**

(17:08) _that's a straight up lie and we both know it_

(17:09) **Straight? Not me**

(17:10) _i'm rolling my eyes_

(17:11) **Okay maybe I am a bit of a baby**

(17:11) **But it's cute bc I'm cute**

(17:12) _i don't doubt that_

 

(17:23) **Remus I'm so bored**

(17:24) _it's been ten minutes_

(17:24) **I need to DO something**

(17:24) **I wish you were here**

(17:25) _no you don't_

(17:25) _i'm even more boring in person_

(17:26) **You're not boring in any form so sh** **ush**

(17:26) **What are you doing right now?**

(17:27) _i'm_ _taking_ _teddy for a walk_

(17:27) _without tonks_

(17:28) **D** **id she dump him at your door** **?**

(17:29) _essentially, yes_

(17:30) **What a terrible parent**

(17:31) _i'll make sure to tell her that_

(17:32) **NO**

(17:32) **I need her to love me**

(17:33) _she already does_

(17:34) **I'm going to cry that means so much to me tell her I'm in love with her**

(17:35) _i'm not sure her girlfriend would appreciate that but sure_

(17:36) **AND SHE'S GAY**

(17:36) **She's my fave**

(17:37) _i'm hurt_

(17:38) ***Second fave**

(17:39) _better_

(17:40) **How's Teddy?**

(17:41) _he's good_

(17:41) _and he just pooped so i'll talk again in a bit_

(17:42) **:-(**

 

(17:49) _i think i'm going to tell him_

(17:51) i don't even get a "hi"?

(17:52) _hi_

(17:53) thanks

(17:54) what are you going to tell him?

(17:55) _that i'm a werewolf_

(17:55) _oh fuck no when you type it out it looks AWFUL_

(17:56) this is good!

(17:56) a new step in your friendship

(17:57) _but what if he leaves_

(17:57) _i'm actually really terrified that he'll hate me and i can't even blame him bc i'd hate me too_

(17:58) remus

(17:58) i've told you so many times

(17:59) you're a good and wonderful person and you don't have to be ashamed of it

(18:00) _i know but it's hard to think that way when it's actually happening to you_

(18:01) _and_ _it's not unrealistic that i would lose him bc it's happened before and i get reminded of it every day when dad gets back from work_

(18:02) then your dad isn't worthy of you 

(18:02)if someone doesn't accept you for who you are, something you can't control, then they really aren't worth your time

(18:03) _i know_

(18:03) _UGH_

(18:04) _i wish i didn't have to do this but i know i'll have to eventually_

(18:05) only tell him if you're ready

(18:06) _i think i am_

(18:07) that's good, then

(18:07) i hope it goes well

(18:08) _me too_

(18:08) _love you_

(18:09) love you too

 

(18:33) **WE WON**

(18:34) _congratulations_

(18:35) **E** **veryone's going to the Common Room to celebrate but I really don't feel like drinking**

(18:36) _you could party without drinking?_

(18:37) **Ew no**

(18:37) **It's no fun being the only sober one in the room**

(18:38) _i feel that_

(18:39) **I assume you don't drink much?**

(18:40) _never_

(18:40) _i don't like not having control over myself. and it tastes like shit anyway_

(18:41) **HA**

(18:41) **Isn't that the truth**

(18:42) _can i talk to you about something_ _?_

(18:43) **Of course!**

(18:43) **What is it?**

(18:44) _the sick thing_

(18:45) **Ah**

(18:46) _oh wow now i really don't want to say it_

(18:47) **If you don't want to, then don't**

(18:48) _i mean i do_

(18:48) _it's just hard_

(18:49) **That's okay**

(18:49) **Take your time**

(18:53) _so uh. my dad? really hates werewolves, always has._ _which i guess is fair when you hear about them killing and turning innocent people. and one day at work he_ _pissed off_ _this guy who killed some kids or something. said guy then_ _decided to get his revenge by breaking into my room when i was_ _four years old and attacked me so. ta da! i'm a werewolf_

(18:54) _i get it if you don't want to talk to me anymore it's okay i'd just be a bit bummed_

(18:57) **Okay first of all I'm hurt that you'd only be "a bit bummed" if you didn't have me around anymore**

(18:57) **And I stick by my earlier statement that you're stuck with me forever**

(18:58) _you really don't see me any different?_

(19:00) **Not at all** **. I mean, yeah, you're different, but that's not bad and you're still the same person**

(19:02) **I'm just sad that you have to go through that, because it's gotta be painful, right? As well as you feeling tired and shit a lot of the time. And I'm beyond angry that someone would ever do that to you**

(19:04) _wow_

(19:04) _okay_

(19:05) _you sure?_

(19:06) **Sure that I still want to be friends?**

(19:06) **No hesitation**

(19:06) **Now tell me who it was that hurt you so I can STRANGLE him**

(19:07) _sirius it's okay_

(19:07) _i got over it a long time ago_

(19:08) **Sorry**

(19:08) **I just**

(19:09) **You don't deserve that and it makes me mad because I care about you a lot and I don't like people messing with my Moony**

(19:11) _i appreciate that_

(19:11) _a lot_

(19:11) _but i can take care of myself so it's all fine_

(19:12) **I'm guessing your Dad is still a prejudiced** **dick, then?**

(19:13) _yeah. that's why we don't get a long. he still loves me i guess, but he hates what i am_

(19:13) _like i said i'm over it_

(19:13) _and i have mum and you and tonks_

(19:14) _that's a lot to be grateful for_

(19:15) **I'm glad you have your Mum and Tonks**

(19:15) **And one day you'll have me right there too**

(19:15) **T** **hen you'll be sorry because my annoying impact will increase x10**

(19:16) _i can't wait_

(19:17) **Uh. While we're being all Out and Open and Honest**

(19:17) **I have something to tell you too**

(19:18) _really?_

(19:19) **Yep**

(19:20) _what is it?_

(19:21) **I'm an Animagus**

(19:22) _you're not joking?_

(19:23) **Nope**

(19:23) **And I'm not registered so it'd be cool if you kept it a secret**

(19:23) **I mean. I guess Tonks can know**

(19:24) _wow_

(19:24) _you're a furry_

(19:25) **YOU'RE ONE TO TALK**

(19:26) _only joking_

(19:26) _that's pretty cool_

(19:26) _what's your animagus form?_

(19:27) **A black dog**

(19:28) _sirius_

(19:28) _i hate you so much_

(19:28) _this explains SO MUCH_

(19:29) **;-)**

(19:30) _is that where your nickname comes from?? padfoot?_

(19:30) _wait does that_ _also_ _mean_ _that_ _prongs and wormtail are animag_ _i_ _too?_

(19:31) **Golly! You've finally figured it out!**

(19:31) **Yeah. Prongs is a stag and Wormy's a rat. Get it? Bc his tail looks like a worm?**

(19:32) _i got it_

(19:32) _i can't believe this_

(19:33) **What a coincidence, huh?**

(19:33) **Just a bunch of guys being animals**

(19:34) _casual hangout in our fursuits_

(19:35) **If you make one more furry joke I'm going to scream**

(19:35) **I hate Muggles**

(19:36) _idk man. aren't animag_ _i_ _the TRUE furries? muggle furries could never_

(19:37) **On that note I'm having a nap**

(19:37) **I'm tired from the game**

(19:38) _you're just mad i'm exposing you_

(19:39) **So mad**

(19:40) _sleep well, padfoot_

(19:41) **Thank you, Moons** **❤**

(19:42) _♡_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh boy! this took me a while to upload bc this format is HELL but i still rly enjoy writing this so the pain of spending literal days going through and adding all the time stamps is worth it xxx also i know this account is like 2 yrs old but i'm still new to ao3 so pls let me know if i'm doing anything wrong ??? thank u for all the comments i love u guys mwah


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> llandudno, flirting, overthinking and confessions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **sirius is bold**  
>  _remus is italicised_  
>  james is plain text  
> tonks is underlined  
>  ** _peter is bolded, italicised, and underlined_**

Saturday, October 22nd

(13:32) **Lads**

(13:33) **We have to plan our r** **etaliation and get back at Slytherin for The Snake Attack**

(13:35) _**Do you ever take a break**_ _ **from scheming**_ _ **?**_

(13:36) **Shut up Wormy**

(13:36) **Unless you have any valuable ideas**

(13:37) Sirius stop bullying him

(13:37) _**Yeah Siri wtf**_

(13:38) **Call me Siri again and I'll hang you from the beams by your tail**

(13:39) PADS

(13:40) **Yes, Jamesy? :-)**

(13:41) So what's the plan?

(13:44) **I don't KNOW**

(13:44) **That's why I'm asking for your input** **!** **What's better than one genius brain? Two little slightly-above-average brains to help!**

(13:46) Bye

(13:47) **PRONGS PLEASE I TAKE IT BACK**

(13:47) _**I'm not gonna be much help**_

(13:48) When are you getting back?

(13:48) **Where are you even going you never fucking told me**

(13:49) _**Wales, you bloody oaf**_

(13:49) _**I did tell you**_

(13:49) _**You just never listen**_

(13:50) **WORMY**

(13:50) Peter why did you have to mention Wales

(13:51) _**What's wrong with Wales??**_

(13:51) **WHY DID YOU NOT TELL ME THIS**

(13:52) _**I DID**_

(13:52) **REMUS** **LIVES IN WALES**

(13:53) _**Well, it's a big place. I doubt I'll run into him**_

(13:54) **WHAT** **AREA??**

(13:55) _**Like, North, I guess?**_ _ **Near the beach since my folks wanted a sea view**_

(13:56) **Is that near the border** **??**

(13:57) **_Near enough_**

(13:57) _**It was still a long drive. Took all night. We got here at like 2am**_

(13:59) **Peter I am absolutely going to murder you when you get back**

(14:00) Leave the boy alone

(14:01) _**It's not my fault I'm closer to your boyfriend than you are**_

(14:02) **He's not my boyfriend you little rat**

(14:03) _**I've done nothing wrong this is outright abuse**_

(14:03) **YOU SHOULD HAVE TAKEN ME WITH YOU**

(14:04) **NOW I'M SAD**

(14:05) _**I have to go spend time with my parents so I'll leave the pining to you and Prongs**_

(14:05) _**I'll let you know if I spot a certain Welsh twink!**_

(14:06) _**Bye bitch**_

(14:07) **WORMTAIL**

(14:07) **James I'm going to cry this is not fair**

(14:08) You're such a drama queen

(14:09) **W** **hen I get back you better have a plan**

 

(14:11) **Remoony baboony** **!!!!!!**

(14:13) _that is the most disgusting thing you've ever called me_

(14:14) **Baboony :-(**

(14:14) **I'd keep on with that but we have a problem**

(14:15) _what is that problem?_

(14:17) **WORMY HAS GONE TO WALES FOR THE WEEKEND WITH HIS MUM AND DAD AND THAT MEANS HE'S IN THE SAME COUNTRY AS YOU AND I'M UP HERE IN STUPID SCOTLAND AND IT'S NOT FAIR**

(14:18) _oh_

(14:19) _well, it's not like i'm going to see him_

(14:20) **I know but the thing is that it should be ME** **going to Wales**

(14:20) **Not Peter!!**

(14:21) _one day it will be, pads_

(14:22) **I know but I'm a baby**

(14:23) **And I miss you even though I've never seen you** **in real life**

(14:23) **Does that make any sense?**

(14:24) _of course. i feel the same_ _a lot of the time_

(14:25) **I don't want to put any pressure on you but**

(14:25) **What if I were to come down and see you sometime soon?**

(14:26) _really?_

(14:27) _i'd be a nervous wreck but i do really want to see you_

(14:28) **Me too**

(14:29) **What about next Saturday? Is that too soon??**

(14:29) **Merlin I sound so clingy**

(14:30) _no, no, that sounds great_

(14:31) **So**

(14:31) **Is it a plan**

(14:32) _if you want it to be, yeah_

(14:33) **Wow**

(14:33) **I'm going to see you**

(14:34) _that is how it works_ _, unless you've failed to mention that you have no eyes_

(14:35) **Can you not be sarcastic for one moment**

(14:36) **Do you** **want to** **plan it more specifically closer to the date?**

(14:37) _yeah, that might be best_

(14:37) _i can't wait, sirius_

(14:38) **ME EITHER**

(14:38) **Alright changing the subject**

(14:39) **You're a smart one**

(14:40) _that's bold of you to assume_

(14:41) **You read book** **s,** **that makes you a nerd and nerds are smart**

(14:42) _your logic is flawed and i fail to see how this is relevant_

(14:43) **I'm all out of ideas on how to get back at Slytherin**

(14:43) **I'm pretty sure Snaps is their mastermind**

(14:44) " _snaps"??_

(14:45) **That's one of my kinder names for him**

(14:46) **He's this dick that Lily used to be friends with but then he called her a slur one day**

(14:46) **It just "slipped out"**

(14:47) _doesn't sound like a nice chap_

(14:48) **He's not**

(14:48) **That's why I need your help**

(14:50) _i don't know. put cling film over their toilet seats. steal their clothes while they're showering. release bugs into their dorm room_

(14:52) **Those are all awfully** **vanilla** **on their own**

(14:52) **But all at once?**

(14:52) **YES**

(14:53) _parent trap style_

(14:54) _what's up with you and muggle pranks anyway? isn't magic more creative?_

(14:55) **Magic is easy and everyone here can do it**

(14:56) **These fuckers are Pureblood supremacists. They don't know what cling film or firecrackers are**

(14:57) _sirius_

(14:57) _where did i say firecrackers_

(14:57) _i did NOT mention firecrackers_

(14:58) **Ha ha**

(14:59) _please don't set firecrackers off in their dorm_

(14:59) _you're going to get expelled_

(15:00) **You worry too much**

(15:01) **S'later I'm off to buy supplies**

(15:02) _don't get yourself killed_

 

(17:12) _i'm meeting him_

(17:13) HOLD UP BOYO

(17:13) i feel like i've missed a couple episodes in a tv series

(17:14) when??

(17:15) _not right now_

(17:15) _next saturday_

(17:16) holy helga??????

(17:16) who's going to who?

(17:17) _he said he'll come down to wales_

(17:18) how do you feel about that?

(17:19) _a_ _weird mix of excited and scared shitless_

(17:20)what are you scared of?

(17:21) _i don't know. what if he thinks i'm boring or ugly or weird?_

(17:21) _what if he sees my scars and thinks "yeah maybe not"_ _??_

(17:22) you are not boring or ugly at all you handsome fuck

(17:22) you're the funniest person i've ever met

(17:23) can't really argue with weird though, sheep fucker

(17:24) _tonks_

(17:25) i'm sure it'll be fine

(17:25) he'll love you. likely already does

(17:26) _i don't fully trust your judgement but thank you_

(17:27) he's probably scared and nervous too, you know

(17:28) _what does he have to be nervous about??_

(17:29)everyone with an ego that big is faking it

(17:30) _maybe_

(17:30) _just a bit_

(17:31) you calming down now?

(17:32) _yeah, thanks tonks_

(17:33) this is EXCITING do i get to meet him too?

(17:34) _possibly_

(17:34) _dad just got home so i'll talk in a bit_

(17:35) don't let him run you down

(17:36) _i'll try_

 

(22:12) **Inventory full**

(22:12) **Now to lay low until I can hatch my plan**

(22:14) _it's really not that serious_

(22:14) _ugh, merlin, i can't say that word anymore_

(22:15) **Sorry**

(22:15) **It's in the terms and agreements of our friendship contract**

(22:16) _i should have read that for once_

(22:17) **Tsk tsk**

(22:17) **You doing good today?**

(22:18) _yeah_

(22:18) _actually no_

(22:19) _dad just had a go at me for the_ _sick_ _thing_

(22:20) **You need to talk about it?**

(22:21) _i think i'm good_

(22:21) _but could i call you, maybe?_

(22:22) **The answer to that question will always be a yes**

 

[" _Moony_ " is calling...]

**"Evening, Gaylord."**

_"It's like you're trying to make me hang up."_

**"I guess my compliment went straight over your head, huh?"**

_"Completely... Uh, what are you up to right now?"_

**"Feeding Randy. Which is hard to do with one hand. Wait, here, lemme put you on speaker."**

_"Ah, alright?"_

**"Oh! Don't worry, I'm the only one in the dorm. Prongs is off with Lily and I don't want to know what they're up to."**

_"Yeah, best not pry."_

**"I did last time and I'm still regretting it. MERLIN-"**

_"Pads?"_

**"Sorry, Randy lunged for his mouse. I'm so proud of him."**

_"Mouse?"_

**"Only a baby one, because he's still a baby himself. Don't worry, it was dead beforehand."**

_"And that makes it less gruesome, how?"_

**"Hey, you can't talk! Unless you're a vegan. That would be such a plot twist."**

_"Sadly the werewolf thing nips that possibility in the bud."_

**"Ah, yeah, maybe I shouldn't have brought it up."**

_"It's alright. You don't have to walk on eggshells, I'm pretty desensitised to it now. Hell, Tonks even calls me Wolfy."_

**"That's bloody brilliant."**

_"She thinks so too."_

**"Great minds think alike. You feeling any better yet?"**

_"Yeah, actually. You seem to have that affect on me."_

**"That's hard to believe, but I'm glad."**

_"Hey, uh, I'm really tired, but do you think you could stay on the line?"_

**"Yeah, yeah, I should be getting some sleep too. I'll plug my phone in."**

_"Great. Well, goodnight Sirius."_

**"Goodnight, dear Moony! Sleep tight, don't let the bed bugs bite and all that shit."**

_"Corny bitch."_

**"Fuck you!"**

_"Night."_

 

Sunday, October 23rd

(09:21) **GOOD MORNING**

(09:22) _hi_

(09:23) **Saints alive you're awake**

(09:24) _blame tonks_

(09:25) _she's dragging me along_ _to llandudno so she has someone to hang out with while she waits for her girlfriend to get off work_

(09:26) **She's using you, poor Moony**

(09:27) _at least i'm getting paid for my services_

(09:28) **You are?**

(09:29) _no_

(09:29) _it's okay i'm actually looking forward to it_

(09:30) **How do you even pronounce that word?**

(09:30) **Llaaandudono**

(09:31) _it's_ _pretty tame as far as welsh place names goes_

(09:31) _how are you today?_

(09:32) **I'M SICK**

(09:33) _you were waiting for me to ask so you could complain, weren't you?_

(09:34) **I have a headache and I can't breathe through my nose and I want hot chocolate but Prongs won't bring me any :-(**

(09:35) _poor baby, how ever will you live_ _?_

(09:36) **Remus!! :-(**

(09:37) _just. pretend i'm giving you forehead kisses and making you drink tea_

(09:38) **That helps**

(09:39) _good_

(09:40) _i'll talk in a bit when we're settled in the car_

(09:41) **Missing you**

 

(09:45) **Oh James**

(09:48) Yes, I know that you're very very gay, and yes, I know that you like Remus a lot and he's probably done something cute that you need to squeal about, and no, I'm not making you hot chocolate until I've finished this assignment

(09:51) **Wow drag me**

(09:51) **Pwease Jawmsey :-( Pwease will youw bwing Siwius some hawt chowcawate :-(**

(09:53) Dude shut up

(09:54) **PWEASE JAWMSEY I'M BEGGING YOUW**

(09:56) One hot chocolate it is

(09:57) **You're weak**

(09:58) And you're in love with Moony

(09:59) **Spreading rumours isn't very classy of you!!**

(10:00) I see right through you

(10:00) That and you sleep with his blanket every night which is all the evidence I need

(10:01) **IT'S SOFT AND WARM AND SMELLS NIC** **E**

(10:02) If you say so

(10:03) **I do say so**

(10:03) **Hot chocolate**

(10:04) Yes, master!

(10:05) **You're nasty**

 

(10:16) _she's put on radiohead so there's no going back now_

(10:17) **She listens to Radiohead**

(10:17) **Wow**

(10:17) **Maybe I'm only 90% gay**

(10:18) _i'm feeling sidelined over here_

(10:19) **The 90% is for you!**

(10:20) _thank you_

(10:21) **Which song are you listening to?**

(10:22) _creep_

(10:23) **That's their most popular one! What a poser**

(10:24) _it's on pablo honey so we're listening to it_

(10:25) **A good album**

(10:25) **Very good**

(10:26) **Sirius approved**

(10:26) _i'm glad we've passed the test_

(10:27) _how are you feeling?_

(10:28) **Still sick**

(10:28) **But I have hot chocolate now**

(10:29) _prongs couldn't stand the baby whining anymore?_

(10:30) **Stop bullying me!! :-(**

(10:31) _you're the real bully here_

(10:32) **I used to be**

(10:33) _??_

(10:34) **Oh**

(10:34) **I used to bully kids because I thought it was fun. Or maybe I was just bored**

(10:35) **Is that a dealbreaker?**

(10:37) _i assume you've grown since then_ _?_

(10:38) **I feel really shit about it but I can't change the past**

(10:38) **I'm only a little less of a dickhead these days**

(10:39) _only a little?_

(10:40) **Only a little**

(10:41) _i beg to differ_

(10:42) **You're delusional but okay!!**

(10:43) _really, sirius. you're not a bad person_

(10:44) **Not sure I believe that**

(10:45) _well i do_

(10:45) _and you can't argue with me_

(10:45) _what moony says, goes_

(10:46) **That's not fair :-(**

(10:46) _too bad, sweetcheeks_

(10:47) **You know normally I'm all for pet names but that's awful**

(10:48) _bumpkin_

(10:48) **Worse**

(10:49) _snuffles_

(10:51) **Now that's a LITERAL pet name**

(10:51) _snuffles it is_

(10:52) **REMUS**

(10:53) _you're sick,_ _it makes sense_

(10:54) **I'm going to DIE today is awful**

(10:55) _rest up, snuffles_

(10:55) _see you in a while_

 

(15:02) _HELLO PUDFOOT_

(15:02) _is that what he calls you_

(15:03) **What**

(15:03) _he lost a bet so i get five minutes on his phone_

(15:04) 

(15:04) _look at this handsome boyfriend_

(15:04) _ha it autocorrected *boy but still relevant_

(15:05) _okay he's takINGSJjsfkjsfsj_

(15:05) **What in Merlin's balls???**

(15:06) _oh my god i'm so sorry sirius_

(15:06) _that was tonks_

(15:07) **I gathered**

(15:07) **Dying over your ADORABLE jumper but**

(15:07) **"Boyfriend"????**

(15:08) _uh, yeah_

(15:08) _about that_

(15:09) _she teases me about you_

(15:09) _don't worry_ _i don't go around telling people you're my boyfriend_

(15:10) **If you're panicking please don't**

(15:11) _ah_

(15:11) _you're not pissed off?_

(15:12) **Not at all!**

(15:13) _okay_

(15:13) _at least she didn't send a face pic_

(15:14) **That would have made my day**

(15:15) _shut up_

(15:16) **;-)**

(15:16) **Where are you guys?**

(15:17) _in a little pub by the beach_

(15:18) **That sounds picturesque**

(15:19) _oh it is_

(15:19) _wait_

(15:20) **Hm?**

(15:22) _jesus CHRIST_

(15:22) **Moony??**

 

(15:34) _**What are the chances of that happening**_ _ **?**_

(15:35) **WORMY WHAT HAVE YOU DONE**

(15:36) _**Well**_

(15:39) _**Me and Mum were at this pub while Dad did some touring about and as we were leaving I knocked over the umbrella stand and Mum yelled my name and I just saw this bloke staring at me in the corner with some short haired girl and from the description you gave me of Moony I just Knew, you know? And I think he did too**_

(15:42) **Are you telling me**

(15:42) **YOU MET FUCKING MOONY???**

(15:43) _**Well, yeah**_

(15:44) **I'm losing my mind**

(15:45) _**Me too, mate**_

(15:45) _**He was a nice guy though**_

(15:46) **You just?? Went over and spoke to him or something??**

(15:47) _**Yeah**_

(15:48) _**Said hi, confirmed that he was in fact your Remus**_ _ **. He was a bit shy, I think I might have freaked him out a bit**_

(15:49) **IF YOU'VE SCARED HIM AWAY I WILL QUITE LITERALLY THROW YOU OUT OF THE TOWER WINDOW WUTHERING HEIGHTS STYLE BITCH**

(15:50) _**Pretty sure I've done nothing wrong? Please calm down??**_

(15:51) **You saw him**

(15:52) _**Yes?**_

(15:52) _**Oh, you want to know what he looks like?**_

(15:53) **No**

(15:53) **Maybe**

(15:53) **I think that's cheating**

(15:54) _**He's not ugly**_

(15:55) **I don't care if he's ugly shut up**

(15:56) _**But it's nice that he's a good looking fella, right?**_

(15:57) **Wormy you're straighter than a. A straight thing. I don't trust your judgement**

(15:58) _**What about my Mum's judgement?**_

(15:59) **YOU** **R** **MUM IS FIFTY YEARS OLD**

(16:00) _**Oi leave her**_ _ **alone**_

(16:00) _**Gotta go now, Pads**_

(16:01) **PETER**

 

(16:39) _i assume he's filled you in_

(16:40) **I AM SO !!!**

(16:41) _it doesn't have to be a big deal, sirius_

(16:42) **Everything’s** **a big deal** **to me**

(16:42) **I’m so sorry you had to** **meet his bitch arse**

(16:43) _peter’s nice_

(16:44) **Nice for a rat**

(16:44) **I joke, he’s great, but I’m bitter**

(16:44) **HE MET YOU**

(16:44) **PETER MET YOU AND NOT ME**

(16:45) _yes, that seems to be the situation_

(16:46) **Your sarcasm isn’t cute when I’m sad**

(16:46) **AND SICK**

(16:48) _hey,_ _i get that you can't stand feeling left out and you seem to go stir crazy when you can't be up and about. but you're going to see me on saturday, remember?_

(16:48) **I know**

(16:48) **Okay, I know, you're right**

(16:48) **I can't believe that happened I'm in shock**

(16:49) _me_ _too_

(16:49) _what did wormtail tell you?_

(16:50) **Just that he went over and introduced himself**

(16:50) **I also have information proving that you're a** **filthy** **liar**

(16:51) _what??_

(16:52) **Don't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about,** **hot stuff**

(16:53) _oh no_

(16:53) _he told you what i look like_

(16:54) **No that's cheating tsk tsk I wouldn't ask**

(16:55) _so_ _he told you i'm attractive?_ _really??_

(16:56) **You are correct,** **my good looking friend** **!**

(16:57) _should've gone to specsavers_

(16:57) **REMUS**

(16:58) **Stop**

(16:58) **It doesn't matter what you look like bc there's no way I think you're ugly now zip it punk**

(16:59) _i don't see why it matters anyway_

(17:00) **Am I not allowed to compliment my Moony?**

(17:01) _only today. because you're sick_ _and i'm feeling nice_

(17:02) **How generous of you!**

(17:02) **How's Tonks?**

(17:03) _she's still laughing_

(17:03) _"you looked like you were gonna shit your pants"_

(17:04) **I love her**

(17:04) **I wish I was there to see it all unfold**

(17:05) _you'll get your chance to surprise me_

(17:06) **Prepare yourself**

(17:07) _i will_

(17:07) _we're gonna walk up to her girlfriend's workplace so i'll text you when i'm back at the car_

(17:08) **I'm waiting**

 

(17:55) _i'm so glad fleur doesn't live close_

(17:55) _i don't_ _think_ _i'd be able to deal with seeing them snog 24/7_

(17:56) **I feel that. I'm convinced Prongs and Lils have 50% of eachother's saliva in their systems**

(17:56) **Is Fleur the girlfriend?**

(17:57) _that's a lovely visual_

(17:57) _and yeah, she's nice. french. tonks thinks it's tres charming_

(17:58) **Feeling a bit bitter?**

(17:59) _maybe a bit, yeah_

(18:00) _it's hard not to be a little jealous when everyone around you seems to be in love_

(18:00) **You're serving all the relatable sentences today**

(18:01) _okay, but at least you've got hope_

(18:02) **??**

(18:03) _well. you're handsome, and funny, and confident, and everyone loves you_ _. and you're not a bloody werewolf_

(18:04) **You're handsome and funny and have a lot of people who think you're great so I dunno what you're getting at here buddy**

(18:05) _it's different_

(18:06) **How?**

(18:07) _it just. is_

(18:08) **Flawed logic there, mate**

(18:08) **And I'm not as brilliant as you think I am**

(18:09) _you're a star, sirius. pun intended_

(18:10) **AND YOU ARE MY MOON**

(18:10) **Debate over**

(18:11) _that's probably a good thing bc i now have a_ _45 min drive home_

(18:12) **Is Tonks not with you?**

(18:13) _she's staying at fleur's_ _flat_ _for the night_

(18:14) **Wait**

(18:14) **You can drive?**

(18:14) **Gays can't drive**

(18:15) _i guess this is bisexual privilege then_

(18:15) _want to phone and keep me company?_

(18:16) **I would love nothing more**

 

["padfoot" is calling...]

**"Hello! My throat hurts so sorry if I sound weird."**

_"You sound just fine. I'm gonna put my earphone in so I can hear you over the music so just give me a sec."_

**"Of course... Hey, is that- is that the Beach Boys?"**

_"Uh, yeah."_

**"I love it. You're such an indie kid."**

_"That's so much more lame than being a punk wannabe."_

**"Excuse me! I didn't know we were roasting eachother tonight."**

_"Sorry, I'll challenge you in advance next time. In a letter, sealed with wax."_

**"Thank you. That's considerate. Are you a good driver?"**

_"Let's just say I won't crash and die but my passengers hate me."_

**"I want to witness this awful driving."**

_"You really don't."_

**"That's for me to decide, buddy. This blanket is so comfy. You have saved my sick body from hypothermia."**

_"You're so dramatic. But, uh, I'm glad you're getting use out of it."_

**"James makes fun of me for sleeping with it."**

_"Oh."_

**"What?"**

_"That's just. Very cute."_

**"Now you're the one teasing me, huh?"**

_"I have to get it in at some point."_

**"Fair enough. Hey, I wasn't kidding about my throat hurting, but uh. You could turn the music up and I'll stay on the line?"**

_"Sure thing... I hope you feel better tomorrow, Sirius."_

**"Me too. Drive safe, Moony."**

_"Buckle up."_

 

Monday, October 24th

(12:36) _hey, sirius?_

(12:37) **Ou** **i,** **mon cherie** **?**

(12:38) _please stop_

(12:39) **I cannot be stopped**

(12:39) **What did you want?**

(12:40) _i told you my favourite colour_

(12:41) **Yes. It's green**

(12:41) **Awful taste, by the way**

(12:42) _warm green. not slytherin green_

(12:43) **...I can look past that**

(12:44) _but you never told me yours?_

(12:45) **All of them**

(12:46) _all of them?_

(12:47) **They're all too good just to choose one**

(12:48) _that's a very sirius answer_

(12:49) **I'm glad I'm living up to your expectation** **s** **!**

(12:49) **Why do you ask?**

(12:50) _it's an important thing to know_

(12:50) _in my opinion_

(12:51) **That's so cute**

(12:51) **You're killing me over here**

(12:52) _shut up_

(12:53) **No can do!**

(12:53) **How's Tonks and** **Fleur** **?**

(12:54) _having fun, if i can trust her snapchat story_

(12:55) **Your jealousy is showing again**

(12:56) **But I can't really say anything when my face must look like a smacked arse every time Prongs goes gooey over Lily**

(12:57) _do you like prongs?_

(12:58) **Of course I like him he's my best mate**

(12:59) _no i mean. are you jealous of them bc you wish it were you instead of lily?_

(13:00) **Oh Merlin no ew gross!!! Remus you're an idiot**

(13:00) **James is like my brother**

(13:01) **And I have rules about falling for straight guys**

(13:02) _and the rules are?_

(13:03) **Don't do it**

(13:04) _that's a good rule to have_

(13:04) _i should adopt it_

(13:05) **Yikes**

(13:05) **Do tell**

(13:06) _it's nothing major i just had a crush on a family friend's son for a few years_

(13:07) **YEARS??**

(13:08) _yeah_

(13:09) _we were friends as kids and one summer_ _his family_ _came to visit and let's just say that puberty is_ _homophobic_ _and wants me to die bc LORD it did wonders for him_

(13:11) **He can't be that great if he didn't like you back**

(13:12) _even if he did like blokes i doubt it'd make a difference_

(13:13) **If he's anything like me then it would**

(13:14) _what's that supposed to mean?_

(13:15) **Interpret it however you want**

(13:16) _okay_

 

(13:34) _haha_

(13:36) "haha" is never good 

(13:37) _i don't want to interrupt your time with fleur_

(13:38) she's having a bath with lush products so you have all day

(13:38) i honestly don't know what she does to spend several hours turning into a prune

(13:39) _i'd rather not speculate_

(13:40) me either

(13:40) go on, then

(13:41) _i don't think i can like. bottle up my feelings for much longer_

(13:43) _he just says stuff and it makes my heart go !!! and i can never tell if he means it or if he's joking or if i've completely gotten the wrong end of the stick and it sort of Sucks Balls because i get my hopes and i know it's gonna hurt when he finally makes it clear that he doesn't like me_

(13:44) like i said before, you don't know that he doesn't like you

(13:45) _in what world would a guy like him like me?_

(13:46) in this world. earth. it's happening baby

(13:47) _see, now you're getting my hopes up too_

(13:49) clearly this is really hurting you, remus. and i hate seeing you so anxious about it. i'm gonna give my advice and you're not going to like it

(13:50) _..._

(13:51) you have to tell him. talk to him. COMMUNICATE

(13:52) tell him that you don't want to be led on, and that if he doesn't have feelings then you'd like the flirting and suggestions to stop

(13:52) and, of course, if he hurts you i'll set his bed on fire while he's still in it

(13:53) _i'm objecting to the arson and_ _attempted_ _murder_

(13:53) _but you're right_

(13:54) _doesn't mean i have to follow the advice though_

(13:55) remy

(13:56) _i'll try_

(13:56) _it's just_

(13:56) _it's going to make things weird, isn't it?_

(13:57) not if he has feelings for you too

(13:58) _hmgjfdfkghfhg_ _stop_

(13:58) _okay_

(13:59) _thanks again_

(13:59) _nymphadora_

(14:00) i'll set YOUR bed on fire too bitch!!!!!! don't test me!!!!

 

(16:23) **Moony did I say something wrong?**

 

(18:42) **Remusssss**

 

(18:56) **JAMES I'VE FUCKED EVERYTHING UP**

(18:58) I'm sure you haven't

(18:59) **I IMPLIED THAT I LIKE MOONY ROMANTICALLY AND HE WON'T ANSWER MY TEXTS**

(19:00) Maybe he's busy? Not everyone texts constantly every single day, Pads

(19:01) **His last message was "okay"**

(19:02) And?

(19:03) **CLEARLY HE'S ANGRY WITH ME** **AND I'M A HORRIBLE PERSON**

(19:04) **Maybe I made him uncomfortable**

(19:04) You're overthinking it

(19:05) Relax, dude

(19:06) **I cannot relax**

(19:06) **I hope I didn't make him mad or sad or**

(19:06) **FUCK**

(19:07) I'm coming to the dorms, hang on

(19:08) **Thank you**

 

Tuesday, October 25th

(13:02) _hey_

(13:02) _call me?_

 

[" **padfoot** " is calling...]

**"Moony?"**

_"Hi."_

**"Are you mad at me? You just, haven't answered my texts. I'm really sorry if I've done something wrong. You know I'd never do anything to fuck this up. Not consciously."**

_"No, no. I'm not mad. God, I'm a dick for making you think that. I just, uh, needed some space. To think."_

**"You wanna talk about it?"**

_"Well, yeah. I wanted to tell you over the phone. Fuck, uh, this isn't proving easy."_

**"You okay?"**

_"Yeah, yeah. It's just. We flirt and stuff, yeah? And you said before that it's just a joke to you and I get that you're probably just a flirty person but, um, yeah. It's not a joke for me and it's been, well, I don't know. I. Yeah."_

**"...I only said that because I thought I was making you uncomfortable."**

_"What? Really?"_

**"Yes! And I, okay fuck. Now I'm all nervous and shit. I like you, like a lot. And Prongs can vouch for me, 'cause I never shut up about you. I'm so sorry if you ever felt like I was leading you on, I should've made things clearer. I guess I was scared."**

_"Scared? Of what?"_

**"Rejection, I guess."**

_"You thought I would reject you?"_

**"Hey, are you- stop laughing! This isn't funny! I'm confessing my undying affection over here!"**

_"I j- I just- oh my God. It's just unfathomable to me that you'd think anyone would reject you. 'Cause I think you're brilliant."_

**"Stop, I'm too emotional. I'm going to cry again."**

_"Wait. You were crying?"_

**"Well, uh. Just a bit. When I convinced myself you were never going to talk to me again."**

_"Oh, Sirius. I. I'm sorry, I should've answered."_

**"Hey! No! It's my fault, I overreacted. Y'know, that thing I do a lot."**

_"Don't invalidate your feelings."_

**"I'll uh, I'll try. So, uh..."**

_"You like me."_

**"I do. You're going to milk that for all it's worth, aren't you?"**

_"Oh, you bet. And I, um, I like you too. If I didn't already make that abundantly clear."_

**"Ha, yes. I gathered. Is this awkward now?"**

_"Not for me. Um, what's the next step?"_

**"I guess we just see how it goes. As friends. Friends-who-like-eachother-a-bit-more-than-friends. Until we meet, at least."**

_"Yeah, I like the sound of that."_

**"Me too. Also I'm pretty sure that Prongs and Wormtail heard all of that so I must depart to go and kick both of their arses for eavesdropping."**

_"Teach them some manners, Pads."_

**"I will. G'bye, Moons."**

_"Have fun."_

 

(14:23) _he likes me_

(14:23) _HE LIKES ME_

(14:25) did i not say this from the beginning

(14:26) _i'll buy you lots of chocolate as a thank you for dealing with all my rambling_

(14:27) you'll steal half of it so it better be a lot

(14:27) but also

(14:27) THIS IS SO GREAT??

(14:28) are you guys going to date or something now? get married? have kids?

(14:29) _i'm glad you have my future planned already_

(14:29) _but yeah_ _i don't know. we're just sort of going on as normal until we meet on saturday_

(14:30) for a DATE

(14:31) _it's not a date shut up_

(14:32) it's a date and we both know it

(14:32) my baby remus is going on his first date!

(14:33) _stop you sound like my mum_

(14:34) you're going to have to tell her about him, you know

(14:35) _last time i tried she got freaked out_ _and started preaching "stranger danger"_

(14:35) _and there is no way in hell i'm telling dad_

(14:36) she'll warm up to him. put her on the phone next time

(14:37) _maybe_

(14:37) _what if she hates him_

(14:37) _what if she hates_ _ME_

(14:39) _like i know she won't. she used to really push the whole "you know if you end up being gay i'll still love you" when i was a kid but also what if she hates me??_

(14:40) your overthinking is really thriving today

(14:40) it'll be fine, if you do tell her

(14:41) and if not you can always slum it on my sofa

(14:42) _i would die for you a thousand times over_

(14:43)it's the least i could do

(13:44) OOOOO, we can finally go on double dates now

(13:44) how gay would that be?

(13:45) _it's not happening_

 

Wednesday, October 26th

(10:23) **Moon of my heart. Do I have permission to add you to a groupchat with Prongs and Wormy?**

(10:24) _gay_

(10:24) _but yeah_

(10:25) _yikes now i'm nervous what if they hate me??_

(10:26) **Excuse me they** **'ll** **love you**

(10:26) **And you've already met Peter**

(10:27) _but peter's not intimidating at all_

(10:28) **James is the least intimidating person in the world**

(10:28) **Trust me**

(10:29) **One time when we were 15 I changed into my animagus form and hid behind the dorm room door for when he got back**

(10:30) **I started barking and he cried**

(10:30) **Might've pissed himself too**

(10:32) _oh my god_

(10:32) _sirius that's awful you're horrible_

(10:33) **But you're laughing**

(10:34) _i really am_

(10:35) **Like I said, he's an idiot! You have nothing to worry about**

(10:36) _okay, you can add me then_

(10:37) **Uno momento, babycakes**

(10:38) _snuffles_

(10:39) **I hate you**

 

[" _Moony_ " has been added to the chat]

(10:42) **I have gathered you all here today to discuss our revenge on Snivellus & co.**

(10:43) _**Squad goals**_

(10:44) **Shut up Ratty**

[" _ **Rat boi**_ " has left the chat]

(10:45) **FUCK SAKE WORMY**

[" _ **Rat boi**_ " has been added to the chat]

(10:47) **You have my deepest condolences, Peter**

(10:48) _**I didn't fucking die you twat**_

(10:49) **Alright fine "I'm sorry"**

(10:50) _**Do you want me to deck you bc it's looking real appealing right now**_

(10:51) Guys stop

(10:51) I don't have the energy to break up a fight

(10:52) _**He started it**_

(10:53) **Fuck you**

(10:54) SIRIUS

(10:55) **Sowwy Jamesy :-(**

(10:55) **Remus say hi**

(10:56) _hi_

(10:57) _**Hey mate**_

(10:58) Thanks for taking Pads off my hands these past few weeks

(10:58) The break has been blissful

(10:59) **JAMES**

(11:00) _no problem_

(11:00) _could you take him back a few hours a day though?_ _i'm exhausted_

(11:01) **REMUS**

(11:01) **WHY DO YOU ALL HATE ME**

(11:02) Are you going to tell us the plan or not?

(11:03) **Right, yeah**

(11:04) **Okay so we have to gain access to the Slytherin dorm room but I already sorted that**

(11:05) _**How? Isn't that against school rules?**_

(11:06) **Wimp**

(11:06) **I bribed that** **sixth year who's got a crush on me**

(11:07) _ **Bribed her with what?**_ _ **;)**_

(11:08) **Cash!! Money** **!!** **£££** **Get your head out of the gutter!!!**

(11:08) **She'll be on the lookout while we sneak in and prepare**

(11:09) This isn't going to work

(11:10) **Not with that attitude** **it won't** **!!**

(11:10) **I have the cling film, crickets, oil, and firecrackers**

(11:11) _sirius i said no firecrackers_

(11:12) I'm with Moony on that

(11:13) **Prudes**

(11:13) **You're no fun**

(11:13) **The firecrackers are the best bit**

(11:14) _a_ _lso dangerous_

(11:15) **Who cares?**

(11:15) **Not me!**

(11:16) Alright when are we doing this? Tell Lily and I'll kill you

(11:17) **Tomorrow night**

(11:17) **I'm working** **on** **the bike later so I'm busy** **today**

(11:18) Fair enough

(11:19) _**Okay**_

(11:20) _okay_

 

(16:02) _i'm studying and i hate it please distract me_

(16:03) **Hello!!!!**

(16:04) **How are you on your phone** **?** **I** **sn't your Mum with you?**

(16:05) _i'm at the kitchen table and_ _she's doing the_ _dishes_

(16:05) _just don't tell her i'm talking to you and i'll be fine_

(16:06) **My lips are sealed**

(16:06) **Now that the wizard thing is established, you tell me what you're studying?**

(16:07) _oh just muggle stuff today_

(16:07) _mum's a muggle so she insists i get the Best of Both Worlds_

(16:08) **You're a Muggleborn?**

(16:09) _half-bloo_ _d_

(16:10) **That really is the Best of Both Worlds**

(16:11) _what about you?_

(16:12) **Pureblood**

(16:12) **Got the supremacist family to prove it!**

(16:13) _that sucks_

(16:14) **It's okay I've been surprisingly good at ignoring them lately**

(16:15) _that's good, then_

(16:15) _what are you up to right now?_

(16:16) **Working on the bike!!**

(16:16) **It's almost done**

(16:16) **Mere weeks until the residents of Hogsmeade are at risk, I'd say**

(16:17) _hm, will i be able to visit you in azkaban?_

(16:18) **You say that as if I'll get caught**

(16:19) _i'd rather you not be a fugitive_

(16:20) **But that's no fun**

(16:21) _danger =/= fun_

(16:22) **That's where you're wrong**

(16:23) _teddy's sitting in my la_ _p he says hi_

(16:24) **My son**

(16:24) **Tell him I love him**

(16:25) _oh i will_

(16:26) **I miss Minnie**

(16:26) **I have loads of pics on my phone of her do you wanna see**

(16:27) _bit weird that you take candids of your teacher_

(16:28) **I'm going to strangle you on Saturday**

(16:29) _joking!! joking!!!_

(16:29) _yes i'd love to see kitty pics literally any day any time_

(16:30) 

(16:31) **I MISS HER**

(16:32) _sweet angel_

(16:32) _you have nice hands_

(16:33) **No one's ever complimented my hands before**

(16:34) _they should_

(16:34) _they're nice_

(16:34) _i like them_

(16:35) **You have a thing for hands don't you?**

(16:36) _maybe_

(16:36) _but maybe it's just cos they're connected to you and everything about you is great_

(16:37) **What have I told you about making me emotional**

(16:38) _you act as if no one's ever shown you affection before_

(16:39) **So do you**

(16:39) **And maybe they haven't**

(16:40) **Romantically speaking, that is**

(16:41) _really? no boyfriends? no secret admirers?_

(16:42) **Giggling girls telling me it's a shame I'm gay isn't quite the same as my crush showering me in compliments**

(16:43) _aw i'm your crush_

(16:44) **Don't milk it**

(16:45) _AW BABY'S GOT A CRUSH ON ME_

(16:46) **I'll run you over with my bike**

(16:47) _edgy_

(16:47) _that's hot i'll take it_

(16:48) **Too bad**

(16:48) **I like my Moons living and breathing**

(16:48) **Preferably**

(16:49) _preferably? but it's not a total dealbreaker if i'm actually a zombie?_

(16:50) **I just don't have the self control**

(16:50) **You're too cute**

(16:51) _that's a fat lie_

(16:51) _aboRT MISSION MUM HAS CAUGHT ME_

(16:52) **:-(**

(16:52) **Cockblocked** **by your Mother once again**

 

Thursday, October 27th

(23:32) **Lads**

(23:32) **Get into position**

(23:33) _i still don't know the relevance of me being here_

(23:33) _since i can't physically do anything_

(23:34) **Moral support**

(23:34) **You're the cheerleader**

(23:35) _brilliant_

(23:37) _**Okay I'm here**_

(23:38) I'll be there in a sec

(23:39) **James if you're snogging Lils I swear to Merlin**

(23:41) Let me say goodbye to my bloody girlfriend

(23:42) **Wanker**

(23:44) I'm coming

(23:45) **I didn't really think this through**

(23:45) **Moony I'll update you when I have my hands free**

(23:46) _just don't get caught_

(23:47) **I'll try!!!**

 

Friday, October 28th

(00:26) **I can't believe we haven't woken them up yet**

(00:27) _how are things progressing?_

(00:28) **Oiling up the floor, baby!**

(00:29) _ew_

(00:30) _if someone breaks a bone then you're done for_

(00:31) **If they break a bone I've succeeded**

(00:32) **Now I have to cling film their toilet which is the real "ew" here**

(00:33) _please wash your hands_

(00:34) **What kind of animal do you think I am** **!!!**

(00:35) _a canine, maybe_

(00:36) **Shut up if I laugh I'll wake them** **up**

(00:37) _it wasn't that funny_

(00:38) **You're funny**

(00:38) **You make me laugh**

(00:41) **I'm fucking talented I did that one handed and didn't drop my phone in**

(00:42) _this is your calling_

(00:43) **It really is**

(00:43) **Talk to you again in a min**

 

(01:01) **THE CRICKETS ARE RELEASED**

(01:01) **THE FIRECRACKERS ARE LIT**

(01:02) _oh my god?? get out of there???_

(01:03) **We used a delaying charm so it won't wake them til morning**

(01:04) _you should probably get some rest while you can then_

(01:05) **I haven't talked to you much today though**

(01:05) **Are you alright?**

(01:06) _yeah, sorry if i'm not so talkative_

(01:06) _just tired_

(01:07) **Okay, as long as you're okay**

(01:08) _no need to worry_

(01:09) **I do worry about you**

(01:09) **I can't help it**

(01:10) _that means a lot to me_

(01:10) _that you care_

(01:11) _but honestly i'm all good_

(01:12) **Okay**

(01:12) **Yes**

(01:13) **I guess this is goodnight then**

(01:14) _sleep tight, pads_

(01:14) _i hope you have nice dreams of cute boys_

(01:15) **They'll be about a singular cute boy**

(01:16) _i'm glad_

(01:17) **G'night my love!!!**

(01:18) _♡_

 

Friday

(07:12) **GOOD MORNING**

 

(12:32) _sorry i just woke up_

(12:32) _are you expelled yet?_

(12:33) **I just spent my morning in the Headmaster's office with five oily Slytherins**

(12:34) **One of them had piss all over his pyjama shorts**

(12:34) **It was beautiful**

(12:35) _why are you like this_

(12:36) **You love it**

(12:37) _i do_

(12:37) _and i'm laughing_

(12:38) _i hope you realise i've been keeping tonks up to date with all of this_

(12:39) **Is that going to get me in her good books or**

(12:40) _oh yes_

(12:40) _she adores you_

 

(15:42) **MINNIE TOOK MY PHONE I'M SO SORRY**

(15:43) _what good is being her sugar baby if you're not getting privileges?_

(15:44) **I ask myself that same question every day**

(15:44) **Wait one sec**

(15:45) _okay_

 

(16:02) **Oh Moons**

(16:02) **Moony baboony I'm an idiot**

(16:02) **You're going to hate me**

(16:03) **I really did Fuck Up this time oh boy**

(16:03) _sirius?? are you okay?_

(16:04) _i'd never hate you what are you on about??_

(16:05) **I'm so sorry I'm so stupid why is my brain so awful maybe** **Pete's right** **I actually DO never listen**

(16:06) _please elaborate you're worrying me_

(16:07) **I'm gonna have to postpone seeing you**

(16:08) _that's alright_

(16:08) _why?_

(16:10) **Last summer me and Prongs and Wormy planned a small road trip type thing for this half-term holiday cos I convinced Prongs to get a Muggle license for shits n giggles** **(also he wanted to impress Lily)** **and I completely forgot**

(16:11) **I only remembered when James told me to pack just now to leave tomorrow**

(16:11) **I'm so sorry I'll make it up to you I promise**

(16:13) _it's okay sirius!!_

(16:13) _don't worry yourself about it_

(16:14) **Are you sure? I feel really bad about it**

(16:15) _you're not an idiot and i'm not mad_

(16:15) _i'd wait a million years to see you, it's all good_

(16:16) **You're too good I don't deserve it**

(16:17) _don't say that_

(16:18) **It's true**

(16:19) **We're heading straight down to Cornwall but we can stop in Wales on the way back since you're just on the border and then I'll get to see you before the term starts back up?**

(16:20) _that sounds just fine_

(16:20) _perfect_ _, even_

(16:21) **BRILLIANT**

(16:21) **I'm still really sorry**

(16:22) _please don't be_

(16:22) _have fun on your road trip for me_

(16:23) **I'll try**

(16:24) **When I do see you I'm gonna be so excited I'll tackle you to the ground**

(16:25) _you overestimate your size,_ _M_ _r._ _F_ _ive_ _-F_ _oot_ _-E_ _ight_

(16:26) **STOP HSJKHFKJSHF**

(16:26) **I deserve that**

(16:27) **I** **'m also going to** **need your address**

(16:28) _please don't murder me_

(16:29) **Or your local post office**

(16:29) **If that's okay with you?**

(16:30) _yeah sure, but_ _post office?_ _why?_

(16:32) **I'm sending you the only jumper I own bc I never wear it but you're a Grandpa and I wanna give you something of mine anyway**

(16:33) _that's so cute_

(16:33) _absolutely adorable_

(16:34) **I get it from you**

(16:35) _maybe just a bit_

(16:36) **I've just been informed that The Girlfriend is coming with us**

(16:37) _how do you feel about that?_

(16:38) **Not jealous, surprisingly**

(16:39) _that's the character progression i like to see_

(16:40) **Thank you, thank you**

(16:40) **Wait**

(16:41) **Does this mean I get to see my son** **?**

(16:41) **My child, the fruit of my loins**

(16:42) _teddy?_

(16:42) _yes_

(16:43) **BABY**

(16:44) _don't get too excited_

(16:45) **I'll start barking**

(16:46) _please god no_

 

Saturday, October 29th

(10:21) DATE TIME

(10:22) _yeah, about that_

(10:23) oh no

(10:24) _we're just post_ _poning it bc he's got a road trip he forgot about_

(10:25) how do you forget about a freaking ROAD TRIP??

(10:26) _you clearly do not know how bad this man's attention span is_

(10:27) fair enough

(10:27) are you okay with it?

(10:28) _yeah, i'm fine_

(10:28) _a little disappointed but it's only another week or so to wait_

(10:29) very mature of you 

(10:29) i'm proud

(10:32) _i haven't asked him_ _if it's okay_ _yet_ _bc i don't know if he'll be with his friends_ _, but do you think you could come with me to meet him?_

(10:32) _not even cos i'm concerned he's an old man catfishing me_

(10:33) _i'm just nervous and need Support_

(10:34) OF COURSE

(10:34) my body is ready

(10:34) i'll tell him all the embarrassing stories about you 

(10:35) _TONKS NO_

(10:36) too late you've opened up the opportunity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello gays and gals this took me ages to format again... ANYWAYS thank u so much for the comments and kudos and bookmarks u guys are BRILLIANT *chefs kiss* amazing showstopping spectacular tune in again next [redacted bc idk when i'll get the next chap up]  
> also if ur not reading moony's texts in a welsh accent ur doing it wrong  
> (imagine if i had the confidence to link my tumblr so u guys could talk to me abt this fic haha wild just imagine)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> road trip, the jumper, and mold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (new username & dates being added to the days are all that's new!)  
> here's 10k words to say sorry for taking 2+ months to update babies xoxo
> 
>  **sirius is bold**  
>  _remus is italicised_  
>  james is plain text  
> tonks is underlined  
>  ** _peter is bolded, italicised, and underlined_**  
>  _hope is italicised and underlined_  
>  ** _lily is bolded and italicised_**

Saturday, October 29th - Continued

(12:18) _on the road yet?_

(12:20) **We're just at James' house to get the car**

(12:20) **Got here earlier by floo and now we're off to Brighton**

(12:21) **I'm so tired I barely got any sleep** **bc** **I was so excited**

(12:22) _how far is brighton?_

(12:23) **We're in Canterbury right now so about 2 hours without any stops!**

(12:23) **I wish you were here**

(12:24) _me too_

(12:24) _we'll have a road trip of our own one day_

(12:24) **I vote we take my bike**

(12:25) _i vote no_

(12:25) _that's a terrible idea_

(12:26) **WHY NOT**

(12:26) **I'd wear a helmet and everything**

(12:26) **Just for you**

(12:27) _while i'm appreciative of that, i still don't trust your driving_

(12:27) _and where would the luggage go?_

(12:28) **You said yourself you're not the best driver**

(12:28) **And idk. Shrinking charm! C'mon it'd be very punk rock of you to agree**

(12:29) _not the best but at least i passed my test_

(12:30) _and oh geez i really can't argue now, can i? i can't stand being a snivelling nerd, please gutter stomp me with some of that punk energy_

(12:31) **You wish**

(12:31) **I'm taking that as a yes, by the way**

(12:32) _i guess we'll just have to see_

(12:32) _how long are you staying in brighton for?_

(12:33) **Probably just a day**

(12:33) **We booked a Travelodge for tonight**

(12:34) **Wanted to go with Premier Inn but Evans said it was a waste of money**

(12:35) _evans?_

(12:35) **Oh yeah fuck**

(12:36) **Evans is Lily**

(12:36) **Don't tell her I leaked her surname**

(12:37) _i can promise you there's nothing_ _conniving_ _i could think to do with that information_

(12:38) _hey, it's not fair that i know lily's surname_ _now_ _but not yours_

(12:38) **You never asked**

(12:39) **And I don't know yours** **either**

(12:40) _if i tell you, you've got to promise not to laugh_

(12:41) **Why would I laugh** **?**

(12:41) **Mine's shit, I'm sure you can't top it**

(12:42) _tell me_

(12:42) **Black**

(12:43) _oh my god_

(12:43) _that's so tame_

(12:44) **Yours must be** **pretty** **weird the** **n**

(12:45) _lupin_

(12:46) **You**

(12:46) **MERLIN**

(12:46) **And I thought I was the Mary Sue**

(12:47) _you said you wouldn't tease_

(12:48) **I said I would** **n't** **LAUGH**

(12:48) **But I failed that one too**

(12:49) **I love it**

(12:49) **Remus Lupin**

(12:49) _please stop_

(12:50) **Oh, Lupin, you dashing sort**

(12:50) **Okay I'll stop but only bc I've gotta help Prongs with our bags**

(12:51) _talk to you in a bit, black_

 

(12:55) **How does "Sirius Orion Lupin" sound to you** **?**

(12:57) What

(12:57) **Just tell me**

(12:58) Is

(12:58) Is that Moony's surname?

(12:59) **What no**

(13:00) Sirius

(13:00) You're unbelievable

(13:01) **IT'S JUST HYPOTHETICAL**

(13:02) Yeah, sure

(13:02) Now come get your case

(13:03) Only you would pack this much redundant shite

(13:04) **It's called FASHION**

(13:04) **You wouldn't understand**

 

(14:32) **My arse is numb and Wormy's hogging the music**

(14:32) **His taste is awful**

(14:34) _try napping_

(14:35) **I'm too uncomfortable!!**

(14:35) **We're stopping at a service** **s soon so I'll live**

(14:36) **Doing anything interesting today?**

(14:37) _not really_

(14:37) _other than taking teddy for a walk_

(14:37) _might fuck around and go to the library for a bit_

(14:38) **You absolute madman**

(14:38) **What's your favourite book?**

(14:39) _i don't know_

(14:39) _i don't think i have a favourite_

(14:40) **Fine. Favourite genre?**

(14:41) _everything_

(14:41) _if i'm being honest i don't even read that much these days_

(14:42) _i don't have the mental energy that i did when i was a kid_

(14:42) **I feel that**

(14:42) **I think it just converted into physical energy for me**

(14:43) _can't relate_

(14:44) **Ah, I forget you're a 104 year old Grandpa**

(14:45) _buy me a new walking stick for my birthday, will you?_

(14:46) **Sure thing Granddaddy**

(14:47) _absolutely not no shut up that's the worst thing you've ever said_

(14:48) **Wow** **,** **sour**

(14:48) **When is your birthday?**

(14:49) _i'll be 18 on march 10th_

(14:49) _what about you?_

(14:50) **November 3rd, baby!**

(14:50) _that's t_ _his_ _thursday_

(14:51) _sirius_

(14:51) _were you going to let it pass without telling me?_

(14:52) **...**

(14:52) **Maybe**

(14:53) **It's just a birthday**

(14:54) _attention whore sirius black not liking a day that revolves around him is not what i expected to hear_

(14:55) **STOP DSHJSKFHSF**

(14:55) **I am an attention whore but birthdays are like**

(14:56) **I don't know it reminds me of family and also makes me think about how life is an inevitable ticking time bomb and we're all going to die one day**

(14:57) _okay_

(14:57) _but if we're all going to die one day why not make the most of it and celebrate the years you get to have?_

(14:58) **That's true**

(14:59) _if you give me permission i'm going to shower you in affection on thursday_

(14:59) _that's my present since you left it so late to tell me_

(15:00) **I can live with that**

(15:01) **Moony you make everything better**

(15:02) _i'm not sure that's true_

(15:03) **You really do though**

(15:03) **I'm so fried today**

(15:04) **Sorry if I'm not being my usual self**

(15:05) _nothing to apologise for_

(15:06) **:-)**

(15:06) **We just arrived at our stop**

(15:06) **I'll text you when I've had some food and a quick walk!!**

(15:07) _have fun, snuffles_

 

(15:08) _what would you buy for a gay_ _soon-to-be 18_ _year old punk who hates birthdays_ _?_

(15:10) fuck if i know mate

(15:10) it's his birthday soon?

(15:11) _thursday_

(15:11) _i really want to get him something_

(15:12) he probably just wants you for his birthday

(15:13) _shu_ _sh_ _omg_

(15:13) it's true though

(15:14) tonks

(15:14) _stop_

(15:14) _i'm pining hard enough as it is_

(15:15)i diagnose you with infatuated bitch disease

(15:15) get well soon, sheep fucker!

 

(15:42) **Burger King is the food of Satan himself**

(15:43) _i can't work out if that's praise or disapproval_

(15:44) **Both**

(15:44) **Tastes good, fucks up my insides**

(15:45) _i support that statement_

(15:45) _feeling better for a bit of a stretch?_

(15:46) **A lot**

(15:46) **Just an hour to go now**

(15:47) **I want to sleep**

(15:48) _sleep, then_

(15:49) **But** **Peter's sitting in the back with me now! He swapped with Lily**

(15:49) **I preferred Lily**

(15:50) _give the boy a break_

(15:50) **At least** **she** **knows how to shower!!**

(15:51) **Girls smell nicer than boys**

(15:52) _that is true_

(15:53) **Hey Moony can I ask you a question?**

(15:54) _i'm not sure i could stop you from asking anyway_

(15:55) **Is that a yes?**

(15:55) _yes_

(15:56) **Have you ever had a crush on Tonks?**

(15:57) _christ_

(15:57) _what made you think that?_

(15:58) _no, she's like an older sister to me_

(15:58) _she's_ _also a 20 year old lesbian so it's really not happening snuffles_

(15:59) **You're the one who asked about James so I think my curiosity is valid**

(16:00) _yeah, but_

(16:00) _okay you have a point_

(16:01) _feeling jealous?_

(16:02) **I was just making sure there was no competition**

(16:02) **Not that it matters bc I'd win** **regardless**

(16:03) _i'll make sure to tell tonks that_

(16:04) **REMUS STOP I WANT TO BE HER FRIEND**

(16:05) _on that subject, do you want her number?_

(16:05) _actually no bad idea i don't know what she'd tell you_

(16:06) **Pwease Wemus uwu**

(16:07) _absolutely not_

(16:08) **PLEASE**

(16:09) _okay fine_

(16:10) **I always win**

 

(16:11) _can i give your number to pads?_

(16:12) oh i love this

(16:12) now i can find out all the juicy details you won't tell me

(16:13) _tonks no_

(16:14) joking, joking

(16:14) can i at LEAST know his name yet??

(16:15) _fine_

(16:15) _it's sirius_

(16:15) _i'm being so generous today_

(16:16) hm

(16:17) wait

(16:17) I REMEMBER HIM FROM SCHOOL

(16:17) oh remus he's a dick

(16:18) (a lovely dick)

(16:18) (that sounds so awful but you know what i mean)

(16:19) _endearingly whiny?_

(16:20) that's a better way to put it

(16:20) he's so your type

(16:21) _i don't have a type_

(16:21) _also you're not allowed to tell me anything about him. i want to get to know him properly firsthand_

(16:22) hmph. that's fair

(16:22) but you do have a type and it's pretty boys who think they're The Shit

(16:23) _shuT UP OMG_

(16:24) ;)

(16:24) show me the digits wolf boy

 

(16:26) HELLO PUNK BOY

(16:28) **Omg**

(16:29) i never did get an apology for that ruined coffee you little shit

(16:30) **I'm so sorry I was such a wanker**

(16:30) **Maybe still am a bit**

(16:30) **I'll buy you one to make up for it**

(16:31) we can call this a truce then

(16:32) **Yes**

(16:32) **Agreed**

(16:33)you better be treating remus well

(16:33)he's gentle and i don't want him getting hurt

(16:34) **I promise I'd never intentionally do anything** **wrong by him**

(16:34) **He means the world to me**

(16:35) okay good

(16:35) sister mode deactivated

(16:36)LET'S TALK MUSIC

(16:36) i heard you have good taste

 

(16:41) **I love her**

(16:42) _i'm scared you'll like her more than me_

(16:43) **That's physically impossible**

(16:43) **She** **'s** **nowhere near as cute you!**

(16:44) _i'll_ _tell_ _her that_

(16:44) **MOONY**

(16:45) _joking_

(16:45) _thank you_

(16:47) **More compliments are incoming as soon as we get our bags up to the hotel room**

(16:48) _you've arrived?_

(16:50) **Oui!**

(16:50) **Speak to you in a min**

 

(17:32) **I'm so sleepy**

(17:32) **I'm a sleepy baby**

(17:32) **Fresh out the shower**

(17:34) _get some sleep_ _then_ _, baby_

(17:35) **Stop I'm so affectionate when I'm sleepy** **it's dangerous**

(17:35) **I'm reigning it in for your sake**

(17:36) _i didn't ask you to reign it in_

(17:37) **OOH BABY**

(17:37) **Remoony** **I just want** **to use you as a pillow** **this is not fair this is homophobic**

(17:38) _i'd offer but you just called me_ _remoony_ _again so no thanks_

(17:39) **Mooooooooooooooooony**

(17:40) _you'll get your cuddles soon_

(17:41) **It better be soon bc I can't wait much longer**

(17:42) _clingy_

(17:43) **Goblin**

(17:43) **'Night, Moons**

(17:44) _sleep well, snuffles_

 

Sunday, October 30th

(13:03) _good morning_

(13:04) **It's 1pm**

(13:05) _time is just a concept_

(15:05) _one i don't live by_

(15:06) **Rebel, you are**

(15:07) _i know_

(15:07) _how's your day been?_

(15:08) **Pretty good!! We went to a Muggle shopping centre earlier and now we're just strolling along the beach**

(15:08) 

(15:08) **I'm serving Moony inspired looks today**

(15:09) _dhjfhsjkg_

(15:10) **What's that supposed to mean??**

(15:11) _i love you_ _r_ _dungarees_

(15:11) _they're even better than mine_

(15:12) _is your hair tied up?_

(15:13) **Yeah I didn't wash it last night whoops**

(15:14) _in a bun?_

(15:15) **Right again!**

(15:15) _oh_

(15:16) **Please don't die**

(15:17) _i'm trying_

(15:18) **I bet you're blushing**

(15:18) _i am not_

(15:19) **That was all the confirmation I needed**

(15:20) _stop hjdksdjhgd_

(15:21) **You're so cute**

(15:21) _change the subject i'm going to die_

(15:22) **AW WEMUS**

(15:23) _blocked_

(15:24) **OKAY FINE**

(15:24) **How's your day been? Or did you literally just wake up?**

(15:25) _i've been awake about an hour already, i'll have you know_

(15:26) **Wow you're such a morning person**

(15:27) _the pinnacle of an early bird_

(15:27) _but uh_

(15:28) _i was thinking about coming out to my mum today_

(15:29) **Holy shit**

(15:29) **Really?**

(15:30) _yeah_

(15:30) _i know it'll be fine but i'm still nervous_

(15:31) **I'm wishing you all the luck**

(15:31) **I'll be thinking about you all day**

(15:32) _thank you_

(15:33) **Will you tell her about me?**

(15:34) _she knows i'm friends with you but i think we'll take baby steps_

(15:35) **That's good**

(15:35) **GOOD LUCK** **MOONS!!**

(15:35) **I really do hope it goes well**

(15:36) _thank you, again_

(15:36) _you're so good_

(15:37) **I try to be**

(15:38) _i've gotta take teddy for a walk to i'll talk later_

(15:39) **Okay!** ❤

(15:40) ♡

 

(16:24) _he sent me another selfie and i may have died and come back to life_

(16:24) _i have seen the immortal realm and i am a changed man_

(16:25) you're adorable

(16:25) i stan this relationship so hard

(16:26) _it's not a relationship_

(16:27) it will be

(16:28) _you don't know that_

(16:29) i can feel it in my big, gay heart

(16:29) and you always trust the gay heart

(16:29) it's in the rule book

(16:30) _hm sounds fake_

(16:31) bitch don't question me

(16:32) _i think i'm gonna come out to mum_

(16:33) woah there buddy i wasn't expecting that

(16:33) really?

(16:34) _yeah_

(16:34) _the time feels right i guess_

(16:35) good luck boyo!!

(16:36) _thank you i love you_

(16:36) _yikes i'm nervous_

(16:37) you'll be fine

(16:37) let me know how it goes

(16:27) and i love you too

(16:28) _i will_

(16:28) _nerd_

(16:29) REMY

 

(22:07) _that was very anticlimactic_

(22:09) **Spill the deets!!**

(22:10) _"spill the deets"? who are you? cher horowitz?_

(22:11) **You're gonna be the death of me one of these days**

(22:12) _it went good_

(22:12) _she told me she "had a feeling" for years and she still loves me_

(22:12) _i cried a bit_

(22:13) _and now things are back to normal_

(22:13) **Oh Remus**

(22:14) **I'm so happy for you**

(22:14) **You deserve your Mum, she seems amazing**

(22:15) _she really is_

(22:15) _does talking about family stuff bother you?_

(22:15) _i never asked and now i feel like an arse_

(22:16) **'Course not**

(22:16) **My biological jerks might be terrible but the Potters are my real family**

(22:17) **Aaaand I just leaked James' surname too**

(22:17) **But yeah, you're good**

(22:17) **I can deal with my issues**

(22:18) _but you'll always talk to me if you need to?_

(22:19) **I will always talk to you if I need to**

(22:20) _okay good_

(22:20) _what are you up to right now?_

(22:21) **We're just heading back to the hotel**

(22:21) **I like it a lot here**

(22:22) _i'll come see it with you one day_

(22:23) **You better**

(22:23) **So many people are walking their dogs you'd DIE**

(22:24) _describe the dogs for me_

(22:25) **What am I getting out of this?**

(22:26) _name your price_

(22:27) **Oh, the things I could say right now**

(22:28) _keep it PG, pads_

(22:29) **UGH**

(22:29) **FINE**

(22:30) **I'll take a hold on that one but you owe me**

(22:31) **One of those little yappy ones just tried to eat my shoelace**

(22:31) **Is that descriptive enough?**

(22:32) _so many dogs are little and yappy_

(22:32) _like you, for example_ _!_ _i need more detail_

(22:33) **I can't believe you just dragged me like that**

(22:33) **Right through the mud**

(22:34) _knocking your ego down a bit_

(22:34) _it's a public service_

(22:35) **You're a hero**

(22:36) _and the dog?_

(22:37) **Oh right I think it was a pug**

(22:37) **With the butt face**

(22:38) _you're horrible_

(22:39) **I'm not wrong though**

(22:40) _no, you're not wrong_

(22:40) _at the hotel yet?_

(22:41) **Mhm**

(22:42) **The receptionist keeps trying to flirt with me**

(22:43) _oh_

(22:44) **Don't get jealous on me!**

(22:44) **She's a** **girl**

(22:45) _that makes it better_

(22:45) _but only by a little_

(22:46) **You're cute**

(22:47) _no i'm just pining_

(22:48) **Precisely**

(22:49) _and i'm also mentally exhausted_

(22:50) **Bedtime?**

(22:51) _i'm not eight years old you oaf_

(22:52) **Don't worry I'll spray the monster under your bed**

(22:53) _how kind of you_

(22:54) C **hivalrous, some would say**

(22:55) _no one says that_

(22:56) **LET ME LIVE**

(22:56) **Get some sleep, Troll Tits**

(22:57) _that's a new one_

(22:57) _also the worst_

(22:57) _goodnight, snuffles_

(22:58) **That one's growing on me**

(22:58) **Sleep tight**

 

Monday, October 31st

(07:45) _rise and shine arsehole_

(07:46) **Why are you up so early**

(07:47) _i could ask you the same_

(07:48) **I'm forced to leave the hotel by 12pm** **at the latest**

(07:48) **I don't have a choice**

(07:49) _neither do i_

(07:50) **Tonks again?**

(07:51) _oui_

(07:52) **Ha I've got you speaking French now**

(07:53) _you don't speak french you just replace random words_

(07:54) **Fuck off let me pretend**

(07:54) **And?**

(07:55) _and what_

(07:55) _oh tonks_

(07:56) _she's getting a tattoo and i've gotta go_ _with her_ _so she can hold my hand and cry_

(07:56) _her words, not mine_

(07:57) **EXCITING**

(07:57) **What's she getting a tattoo of?**

(07:58) _i have no idea_

(07:59) _it's the_ _Spontaneous_ _And Will Probably Regret This_ _Later_ _type of tattoo_

(08:00) **Oh but those are the best ones**

(08:00) **Tell her to send me a pic when it's done!!**

(08:01) _tell her yourself_

(08:02) **I still feel awkward talking to her**

(08:02) **She's your friend not mine**

(08:03) _she's your friend too now shush_

(08:03) _and what about you?_

(08:04) **Poole time baby!**

(08:04) **As in the place not the activity**

(08:04) **Though I know you'd love to see me in some speedos**

(08:05) _you know what i'll pass on that one actually_

(08:06) **BE NICE!!!**

(08:07) _how long's the drive?_

(08:08) **About two hours**

(08:08) **According to Lily**

(08:09) _i'll pray for your_ _soon-to-be_ _numb bum_

(08:10) **Thank you :-(**

 

(09:32) _update_

(09:34) **Yes?**

(09:35) _i may be sat with needles being jabbed into my arm_ _at an alarmingly fast speed_

(09:36) **REMUS**

(09:37) _tonks roped me into it!!!_

(09:37) _she said "matching friendship tattoos" and i was gone!!_

(09:38) **I can't believe you**

(09:38) **I'm supposed to be the impulsive one**

(09:39) _it's only little_

(09:40) **What is it? Can I see?**

(09:41) _i'll show you when it's done_

(09:42) **Fine**

(09:43) _how_ _'s_ _your arse?_

(09:44) **Wouldn't you like to know?**

(09:45) _sirius_

(09:46) **Sore**

(09:46) **But we'll be there soon**

(09:47) _good_

(09:48) _i'll talk to you in a bit once we've paid_

(09:49) **I am anxiously waiting**

 

(10:12) 

(10:12) _ta da_

(10:14) **MOONY I HATE YOU THAT'S SO CLEVER**

(10:15) _so the_ _consensus_ _is that it wasn't a big mistake?_

(10:16) **NO I LOVE** **IT**

(10:16) **Tell Tonks that she's a genius**

(10:17) _she says she loves you (no hetero)_

(10:18) **My wife**

(10:18) **Did it hurt?**

(10:19) _i've had worse_

(10:20) **You're so strong**

(10:20) **I cried when I got my nose pierced**

(10:21) _hngdkj_

(10:21) _you have a nose piercing?_

(10:22) **Oui! A ring in my left nostril**

(10:23) _why did you not mention this before_

(10:24) **Idk**

(10:24) **Are you being gay again** **?**

(10:25) _yeah_

(10:26) **AW WEMUS**

(10:27) _fuck you_

(10:28) **You wish** **!**

(10:29) _PADS STOP_

(10:30) **;-)**

(10:30) **I'll** **let you** **go** **for now**

 

(15:31) **It's funny that I mentioned speedos earlier bc we're going to a water park**

(15:33) _sirius i like you a lot but please spare the population of england and wear some trunks_

(15:34) **Excuse me**

(15:34) **It would be a BLESSING for these commoners to see me flaunting it on the poolside in a stylish banana hammock**

(15:35) **Unfortunately that show is reserved for** **special** **people**

(15:36) _*fortunately_

(15:37) **I'm taking you off the list**

(15:38) _flattered_ _and surprised_ _that i was on the list in the first place_

(15:39) **You're right at the top I'll have you know**

(15:40) _could we maybe diverge the conversation elsewhere_

(15:41) **What's wrong with talking about me in speedos, huh?**

(15:42) _you're insufferable_

(15:43) **You love it don't lie**

(15:44) _just a bit_

(15:45) **I can't even swim**

(15:46) _please say you're joking_

(15:47) **I don't lie!**

(15:48) _sirius_

(15:49) **I love that you use my name when I'm frustrating you**

(15:50) _i'm rolling my eyes SO hard_

(15:50) _please don't drown_

(15:50) _why'd you never learn to swim?_

(15:51) **Idk I guess neither my parents** **n** **or Hogwarts thought it was an important skill**

(15:52) _i beg to differ_

(15:53) **I bet you do**

(15:54) _promise me you'll wear armbands_

(15:55) **I'm almost 18 I'm not wearing armbands Moony!!**

(15:55) **So not punk rock**

(15:56) _you won't be punk rock when you're dead_

(15:57) **That's where you're wrong**

(15:57) **Death is the ultimate state of punk rock**

(15:58) _regardless, just stay in the kiddy pool_

(15:59) **Alright Mum**

(15:59) _and_ _tell prongs to supervise you_

(16:00) **Your concern is** **adorable** **but I promise I'll be fine**

(16:00) **Don't worry about me**

(16:01) _i'll worry anyway_

(16:02) **Try not to**

(16:02) **Okay bYE GOTTA GO NO PHONES ALLOWED**

(16:03) _the pool floats are underrated trust me!!!_

 

 

[" **snuffles** " is calling...]

**"Prongs made me wear armbands... Stop fucking laughing!"**

_"Ah, I'm sorry, I c-can't believe-"_

**"-Even Wormy was making fun of me! A bloody CHILD stuck his tongue out at me 'cause I had to wear armbands and he didn't!"**

_"That's so brilliant. That's the best thing I've heard all year."_

**"You're a sadist, you are. You and Prongs both!"**

_"We just love knocking your ego down a bit."_

**"It's not that big. No, Prongs I'm not- get your mind out of the gutter!"**

_"I don't wanna ask what he just said."_

**"We'll save that conversation for another time."**

_"Don't flirt with me when they can hear!"_

**"That's impossible, dear Moons. What are you up to right now?"**

_"Just in bed watching a movie. Dull stuff. And you?"_

**"We just left the water park and now we're heading back to the Travelodge to get changed before dinner... I haven't called in a while and wanted to hear you, I guess."**

_"Aw, baby!"_

**"Yeah, I'll let you have that one. What movie are you watching?"**

_"Oh. One of the Scream sequels. No idea which one."_

**"Ah, so you're a horror person?"**

_"I'll watch anything, really. I bet all you watch are cheesy romcoms."_

**"I'm a sucker for romance! James and Pete get annoyed with me on movie night 'cause I always choose Bridget Jones."**

_"They're ungrateful. That's a masterpiece."_

**"You're being sarcastic but you know it's true!"**

_"Yeah. I'll admit it's a good one. Not as good as Clueless, though."_

**"That's debatable! Ah, yeah, okay. Gotta leave you to your Horror flick now."**

_"Alright, Snuffles. Have fun at dinner. Don't flirt with the waiters."_

**"We both know I'll be fending them off like a pack of wild hyenas."**

_"Your head's getting a bit big_ _again_ _there."_

**"It's all jokes! Sleep well, if I don't text you back tonight."**

_"You too."_

**"Alright,** **g'bye!"**

 

(23:02) **OH YEAHEAHHA BABYYYYE**

(23:04) _you're so endearing when you're drunk_

(23:05) **WHO SASAID IM DRUKN??? IM SSOBER**

(23:06) _sure you are_

(23:07) **MmMOOONNNYSSSS**

(23:07) **I llIKE YHOU SO MUCH WEMUSSS**

(23:08) **YOOURE SOO GODD TO ME!!!!**

(23:09) _are you back at the hotel yet?_

(23:10) **YES I HAEV SNACKS**

(23:10) **iM so hunegry**

(23:11) _eat, drink some water, and get to bed okay?_

(23:12) **oKAY MOONBEAM!!!!!**

(23:13) _that's a new one_

(23:14) **IT S MY FAVOURTIE**

(23:14) **MWAH GOOSNIGHT BAHBY**

(23:15) _goodnight, pads_

 

Tuesday, November 1st

(11:41) **Ha ha**

(11:41) **Whoops**

(11:43) _moonbeam_

(11:44) **Yes, I did call you that**

(11:45) _you're the most obnoxious drunk i've ever encountered_

(11:46) **Sorry :-(**

(11:47) _it's not a bad thing!_

(11:47) _you're very affectionate_

(11:48) **My big ol' heart is full of love**

(11:48) **Just you wait I'm so cuddly in person**

(11:48) **I'm like a koala bear but cuter**

(11:49) _hm, arguable_

(11:50) **Don't do me dirty like that**

(11:50) **Koala bears are ugly**

(11:51) _koala bears are adorable???_

(11:52) **Stop complimenting koala bears when I'm RIGHT HERE**

(11:53) _you're adorable too, pads_

(11:54) **I know I am**

(11:54) **I can sense you rolling your eyes at me**

(11:55) _they almost got stuck in the back of my head this time_

(11:56) **Poor thing**

(11:57) _you off to somewhere new today?_

(11:58) **We've got a four hour drive right into Cornwall**

(11:58) **Drinking last night was a bad choice**

(11:59) **I just wanna say ditch the car and floo at the nearest Wizard's fireplace**

(12:00) _now THAT's not very punk rock_

(12:01) **Good thing the others aren't as weak as me**

(12:02) _it's not hard to be stronger than you_

(12:03) **Don't underestimate my WRATH bitch!!!!**

(12:04) _oh, i'm so scared_

(12:04) _my knees are gonna give way_

(12:05) **Hmph**

(12:06) _don't pout_

(12:07) **You aren't the boss of me**

(12:07) **I'm gonna crawl in the boot and have a nap**

(12:08) _no you aren't_

(12:08) _that's not safe there aren't seat belts in the boot_

(12:09) **You're not here to stop me :-)**

(12:10) _i hope the police stop you_

(12:11) **Killjoy**

 

(13:45) **KUMBAYA MY LOOOORDDDD**

(13:45) **KUMBAYAAAAAAA**

(13:46) _i'm so glad i'm not there to hear you_

(13:47) **SOMEONES SINGING MY LORD (me) KUMBAYAAAAA**

(13:48) _how do you know kumbaya anyway?_

(13:49) **Evans sings it a lot** **in the car**

(13:49) **She says it's a Muggle thing**

(13:49) **I'm so bored**

(13:50) _play i spy_

(13:51) **What the fuck is that**

(13:52) _a car game_

(13:53) _you look outside and spot something, like a tree, then say "i spy_ _with my little eye_ _something beginning with the letter t" and everyone else has to guess what it is_

(13:54) **So like**

(13:55) **I look at my dick and say "I spy** **with my little eye** **something** **(big)** **beginning with the letter d"**

(13:56) _i will punch you_

(13:56) _but yes that's essentially how it goes_

(13:57) **Play it with me!**

(13:58) _but i'm not with you_

(13:58) _i'm in my room_

(13:59) **Just means we'll have to guess harder**

(14:00) _alright_

(14:00) _you go first_

(14:01) **Hm**

(14:02) **I spy with my little eye something beginning with the letter g**

(14:03) _gun_

(14:04) **Moony do you really think I'm looking at a GUN in ENGLAND**

(14:05) _idk you're going to cornwall_

(14:05) _cornwall has farmers_

(14:05) _farmers have guns_

(14:06) **You're stereotyping**

(14:06) **And you're wrong**

(14:07) _grass_

(14:08) **FUCK**

(14:08) **Okay one point to Moony**

(14:08) **Is that how it works?**

(14:09) _yeah i guess_

(14:10) _i spy with my little eye something beginning with the letter t_

(14:11) **Teddy**

(14:12) _oh you're good at this_

(14:12) _one point to snuffles_

(14:12) _he's laying on my chest_

(14:13) **But that's MY position**

(14:14) _tell that to him_

(14:15) **I can't be mean to a dog**

(14:15) **Especially my son**

(14:16) _you were mean to that pug_

(14:17) **Not to their face**

(14:18) _alright, alright_

(14:18) _your turn_

(14:19) **I spy with my little eye something beginning with s**

(14:20) _sky_

(14:20) **FUCK SAKE**

(14:21) _everyone always goes for sky you noob_

(14:22) **Ew did you just call me a noob**

(14:23) _yes i did_

(14:23) _and you're gonna have to play with prongs and co. now bc tonks wants to hang_

(14:24) **She's cockblocking me**

(14:35) _someone has to_

 

(16:42) _she's making me take pictures for her instagram_

(16:42) _i'm being used_

(16:44) **Merlin, the audacity**

(16:44) **Can I follow her insta?**

(16:45) _she says yes_

(16:45) _more specifically "i'll never say no to more followers"_

(16:46) **Wow. I've been reduced to** **a number**

(16:47) _don't take it personally_ _._ _i have to ASK her to like my photos_

(16:48) **Knowing you have instagram now is too much**

(16:49) _it's on private_

(16:50) **You're such a tease**

(16:51) _i'll follow you when we've met_

(16:51) _you have to earn the selfies_

(16:52) **Likewise baby!!!!**

(16:53) _alright the queen is asking me to take pics again_

(16:54) **Get all her bad angles**

 

(17:21) 

(17:21) be my hype man

(17:21) remus is shit at it

(17:22) **True** **descendent of Sappho**

(17:23) **I bow before you**

(17:23) **Oh, how I have been blessed to witness your beauty**

(17:24) now that's more like it!

 

(17:31) i'm stealing your man

(17:31) he's my new personal assistant

(17:32) _why are you texting me i'm right here???_

(17:33) HEY STOP KICKING ME

(17:34) _sorry i didn't see you there_

(17:34) _and he's not "my man"_

(17:35) he certainly seems like it

(17:35) you're practically a couple!

(17:36) _you wish_

(17:36) _you're in love with fleur and you're projecting_

(17:37) hm, or you're in love with sirius and don't want to admit it

(17:38) _i'm not in love with him_

(17:39) you are falling for him, though

(17:40) _shut up_

(17:41) ;)

 

(23:02) _goodnight sirius_

(23:04) **Sleep well, Remus** ❤

 

Wednesday, November 2nd

...

**Dear Moons,**

**Unlike you, I didn't bother washing the jumper. Ironing it was also out of the question since I don't know how to do that. I'm not your maid! But I've only worn it once so just do the smell test and I'm sure it'll be grand.**

**I felt like I had a lot to say but now I've got a pen in my hand my brain is malfunctioning. Who would've though this would come from me being an idiot and reading a 3 as an 8? And also my dedication to being an annoying twat who wouldn't stop texting you.**

**I hope you like the jumper.**

**King Regards, Punk Bitch King**

...

(13:52) _it came_

(13:55) **I didn't know you were going by "it" these days**

(13:56) _SIRIUS I WILL KILL YOU_

(13:57) **You wish!**

(13:57) **I'm assuming you actually meant my jumper**

(13:58) _yes i meant your jumper you dickhead_

(13:59) **Don't lie I know you're laughing**

(14:00) _doesn't mean i don't want to murder you_

(14:01) **That's kinky**

(14:01) **Are you going to wear it?**

(14:02) _what else would i do with it_

(14:03) **I don't know**

(14:03) **You're the creative one** **! ;-)**

(14:04) _can you stop_

(14:05) **HAHAHAHAHA**

(14:05) **I hope you like it**

(14:06) _i do_

(14:06) _i didn't take you for a yellow person but it makes sense_

(14:07) **If I HAD to choose a favourite colour it would be yellow**

(14:08) **But that's only if I'm held at gunpoint**

(14:08) **Sobbing into rainbow fabric, begging for another option**

(14:09) _good thing that's never going to happen then_

(14:10) **It really is**

(14:10) **I wouldn't be able to deal with the mental trauma**

(14:11) _poor baby_

(14:11) _the letter is nice, too_

(14:12) **It's rude not to write back**

(14:13) _i guess i'll have to write_ _a_ _reply then_

(14:14) **That's the rules, dear Moons!**

(14:15) _but you don't like rules_

(14:15) _rules aren't punk rock_

(14:16) **Only when I'm not the one making them**

(14:17) _that's hypocritical_

(14:18) **And I don't care!**

(14:20) _i'm really trying to think of a way to tease you for the letter but you're just not awkward enough for it to be satisfying_

(14:21) **Either way I have no shame**

(14:42) _isn't that so_

(14:42) _what're the plans for today, then?_

(14:43) **We're going to "Lands End" whatever that is**

(14:44) _it's a fairly well known landmark_

(14:45) **Ugh, boring**

(14:46) _appreciate the scenery you swine_

(14:47) **Everything is so RURAL here**

(14:48) _and peaceful_

(14:49) **AND BORING**

(14:50) _well, it seems like you've got some time to spare_

(14:50) **And?**

(14:51) _my mum wants to talk to you_

(14:52) **WHAT**

(14:53) _i told her about you yesterday and she doesn't want me meeting you until she's had a word_

(14:53) _trust me, i'd rather it not happen either_

(14:54) **Merlin now I'm nervous**

(14:55) **WHAT IF SHE HATES ME**

(14:55) **SHES GONNA HATE ME**

(14:56) _no she won't_

(14:56) _just be charming_

(14:57) **OKAY FUCK**

(14:57) **Can this hold for like half an hour so I can be out** **of** **the car and away from the others**

(14:58) _yeah sure whenever you want_

(14:58) _sorry for putting you on the spot_

(14:59) **It's fine!**

(14:59) **Had to happen at some point, right?**

(15:00) _well, yeah_

(15:00) _that's true_

(15:01) **Talk to you in a minute my sweet Moonbeam!**

(15:02) _gag_

(15:03) **I hate you**

(15:03) _just joking you numpty_

 

(15:36) **Okay call me babes xoxo**

(15:36) **Wait don't** **show** **your mum that**

(15:36) **I don't even know her name**

(15:38) _it's hope_

(15:38) _you ready?_

(15:39) **Hope?? That's her name??**

(15:40) _yes_

(15:41) **Okay cute**

 

[" _Moonbeam_ " is calling...]

**"Uh, Hello?"**

_"Is this- darling what did you say he was called? Oh, Sirius! Is this Sirius?"_

**"Yes, yes. This is Sirius."**

_"So lovely to meet you! I do hope you're being good to my Remus?"_

_"Mum stop-"_

_"Shush, Remy. Remus has told me that you have plans to meet?"_

**"Later this week, yeah. H** **opefully. If that's alright with you?"**

_"I'd feel better if I was coming along, just to make sure. No- what? Tonks is going? Ah, alright. Okay, Sirius. Remus has said that Tonks will go with him to see you!"_

**"That's okay with me! Perfect, even. I promise I'm not a weirdo. Uh, yeah."**

_"Don't get in a fret, I trust you. Remus tells me you're quite a handsome one! Oh, he wants to talk to you n-"_

_"Me again."_

**"Moony?"**

_"Oh my God, I'm so sorry about her. I've escaped to the living room."_

**"She's nice! I love her."**

_"I'm glad. I think she's quite fond of you already."_

**"My mission is a success, then! So, you think I'm handsome, huh?"**

_"This is so not fair. When's Mrs. Potter gonna mug you off to me so I can get revenge?"_

**"Never! You're never meeting that woman she knows too much!"**

_"I'll conspire behind your back with James."_

**"Traitor!"**

_"You and my Mum are traitors. Ah- right, I've gotta have another word with her now."_

**"You sure I didn't mess things up?"**

_"I'm sure. She's smiling."_

**"That makes me so happy!"**

_"Have fun with your mates, Pads."_

**"I'll try."**

 

(21:04) **I can't stop thinking about "Remy"**

(21:06) _stop_

(21:06) _tonks calls me it too sometimes_

(21:07) **Like the rat from that film?**

(21:08) _STOP_

(21:09) **You and Wormtail are one of a kind**

(21:10) _mmm, maybe i should sack you off for him_

(21:11) **Now that's just insulting**

(21:12) _better not push me then_

(21:12) _how's your day been?_

(21:13) **Tiring and boring**

(21:13) **I'm in bed at the hotel while the rest of them go find the** **local** **chippy**

(21:14) _i'd love to see you forced to do manual labour_

(21:15) **Don't say that**

(21:15) **I'm breaking out in hives just at the thought**

(21:16) _rolling my eyes again_

(21:17) **What about you?**

(21:18) _it's been good_

(21:18) _mum wouldn't stop asking about you and now i'm hanging with tonks in her garden_

(21:19) 

(21:20) **OH MY**

(21:20) **HJFDKHDSJFH**

(21:20) **Sending that jumper was the best choice I've ever made**

(21:21) **It looks so much better on you**

(21:21) **Your hair!!!!**

(21:22) _yes. i have hair_

(21:23) **It's PRETTY**

(21:24) _ah, thank you?_

(21:25) **I can't wait to see your stupid face**

(21:26) _i can't wait to see yours_

(21:27) **About that**

(21:27) **We're gonna start driving up to Scotland on Friday**

(21:27) **If we leave early enough I'll be able to see you that day?**

(21:28) **Or Saturday if we're all too tired and wanna crash**

(21:28) _oh wow yeah_

(21:29) _that sounds great_

(21:29) _you sure??_

(21:30) **If everything goes to plan I'd love it**

(21:31) _holy shit okay yeah_

(21:31) _sorry i'm just really excited_

(21:32) _i miss you a lot_

(21:32) _if that even makes sense_

(21:33) **It does**

(21:33) **But we'll see eachother soon!!**

(21:34) _i can't wait_

(21:34) _we'll talk specifics on friday?_

(21:35) **If that's okay with you?**

(21:36) _of course_

(21:37) **OH YEAH BABYYYY**

(21:38) _you're so cute_

(21:39) **Says YOU**

(21:40) **The guys** **just** **got back with food**

(21:40) **Fish n chips AND talking to Remy???**

(21:40) **I'm being spoiled**

(21:41) _flattered but if you ever call me remy again i will end you_

(21:42) **Don't get your pants in a twist Remy**

(21:43) _goodnight_

 

Thursday, November 3rd

(01:47) _clouds are boneless_

(01:47) _they dont have BONES!!_

(01:51) **Remus it's almost 2am?? Why are you still awake??**

(01:51) **Also yes?? Clouds don't have bones**

(01:51) **Bc they're CLOUDS**

(01:52) _i want to eat a cloud what do you think clouds taste like_

(01:52) _my water tastes so good it tastes like clouds i think_

(01:53) **Are you high??**

(01:53) _hahhaahahahha_

(01:54) **REMUS**

(01:55) _just weed!!!!! i am GOOD_

(01:55) _reALLY good_

(01:56) **Is this your first time or have I been crushing on a secret stoner** **?**

(01:57) _im not a stoner shush_

(01:57) _hehe u got a crush on me_

(01:57) _everything is better_ _rn_

(01:58) _no not better just_

(01:58) _ENHANCED_

(01:59) **Are you home?**

(02:00) _im with tonks_

(02:00) _sorry if im worrying you!! im good_

(02:01) **Okay, good**

(02:01) **Get to bed soon Moony**

(02:02) _i wILL im very sleepy_

(02:02) _sorry to wake you snuffles_

(02:03) **Don't be sorry**

(02:04) _okay_

(02:04) _goooooodnight love u lots_

(02:05) **Love u too** ❤

 

(12:04) _oH FUCK_

(12:07) what????

(12:08) _RIP REMUS LUPIN_

(12:08) _HE WAS A GOOD FRIEND TO ALL_

(12:09) remus

(12:10) _last night when we were high i was texting sirius and i finished off with "love u lots"_

(12:10) okay???

(12:11) _did you miss the part where i said "LOVE U"_

(12:12) well it's not like you flat out said "i love you"

(12:12) how did he react?

(12:13) _just said "love u too" and went to bed i assume_

(12:14) there is no negative to this interaction wolfy

(12:15) _but it's a big thing_

(12:16) okay, i'm not downplaying that

(12:17) DO you love him?

(12:18) _i care about him a lot_

(12:19) _yeah i would say i love him, like i love you_

(12:19) _it's different to being IN love with him_

(12:20)there you go

(12:20) he probably feels the same way

(12:21) he's an affectionate guy, right? i'm sure he tells his other friends the same

(12:22) _you're right_

(12:22) but that doesn't take away the value

(12:23) _i know_

(12:23) _why does this man make me a big ass MESS all the time_

(12:24) it's bc you love him :)

(12:25) _TONKS_

 

(13:04) _about last night_

(13:06) **I've snitched on you to the police**

(13:07) _it was ONE joint_

(13:07) _i smoke like. a couple times a year probably_

(13:08) **Sure thing Stoner Baby**

(13:09) _i don't like alcohol so that's how i have fun baby!!!_

(13:09) _being practically_ _discomfort_ _free is a bonus_

(13:10) **Fuck yeah I didn't think about that**

(13:10) **Okay you're excused**

(13:11) _thank you officer_

(13:12) **If only you could see me in my sexy policeman outfit**

(13:13) _that's_ _just_ _fetishising cops_

(13:14) **You ruin everything Moons**

(13:14) **Also**

(13:15) **Uh, not to make things awkward but was "love u lots" drug talk or**

(13:16) _sirius_

(13:16) _you know i care about you_

(13:17) **Okay just checking that it like**

(13:17) **Meant something to you**

(13:18) _it does!!_

(13:19) **You can't just go around saying stuff like that it makes my heart do weird things**

(13:20) _i always go to sign off my goodbye texts like that but i didn't wanna like. freak you out_

(13:21) **I'm not freaked out**

(13:31) **Is this a Thing now**

(13:31) **A thing we do**

(13:32) **"Bye love you"**

(13:33) _of course_

(13:33) _if you want_

(13:34) **Okay**

(13:34) **That's nice**

(13:34) **Very nice**

(13:35) **I like that a lot**

(13:35) _change of subject?_

(13:36) **I'm at this weird little charity shop with Lily**

(13:36) **James and Ratty have abandoned me**

(13:36) **It smells like old people in here**

(13:37) _snob_

(13:38) **Evans says hi**

(13:39) _hello lily_

(13:40) **She's looking at records**

 

(13:43)  _make sure she gets some good ones_

(13:43) _i think i'm gonna come out to dad today_

(13:44) **OH**

(13:44) **You sure?? You've uh, never really had much positive stuff to say about him**

(13:45) _yeah_ _i know. i say_ _he's a bit of a dick but he's not like. evil_

(13:45) _i dunno i think he'll come around_

(13:46) _he's been better with the sick stuff lately for some reason and we're going out for dinner later so what better time to possibly ruin a family outing?_

(13:47) **Moooooonyyyyy**

(13:47) **I hope it goes well I really do**

(13:47) **You've got Hope on your side anyway**

(13:48) _that's true_

(13:49) _she can't stop teasing me about you by the way_

(13:49) _the cons of having a mother who's like your best friend_

(13:50) **I'm telling Tonks that you've sidelined her for your mum**

(13:51) _go ahead_

(13:51) _i don't fear her anymore_

(13:52) **You sure?**

(13:53) _no please i'm crying and begging for mercy_

(13:54) **Thought so**

(13:55) _you think i've_ _forgotten_ _haven't you_ _?_

(13:56) **No idea what you're talking about :-)**

(13:57) _HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU_

(13:57) **No stop**

(13:57) _HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU_

(13:57) **Please**

(13:58) _HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR PADFOOOOOOT_

(13:58) _HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU_

(13:59) **I'm just thankful you didn't call me and enact that torture verbally**

[" _Moonbeam_ " is calling...]

(14:02) _pick up you coward_

(14:03) **No thanks I don't hate myself enough!**

(14:04) _did you get a cake today? is everyone being nice to the birthday boy?_

(14:05) **They SHOULD be treating me like royalty but it's not happening**

(14:06) **Prongs says we'll get a cake and do presents when we get back, even though I said I don't mind at all**

(14:07) _we'll celebrate it belatedly too_

(14:07) _you're not getting away with me missing it_

(14:08) **You're horrible**

(14:08) **(Thank you though, I do appreciate it)**

(14:09) **I'm helping Lils take the stuff back to the car so I'll text in a bit!!**

(14:10) _how chivalrous of you_

(14:11) **I did tell you**

 

(20:28) _half yikes half okay_

(20:30) **What's that supposed to mean?**

(20:31) _i_ _'m officially 100% out of the closet_

(20:32) **MOONBEAM**

(20:32) **How did it go?? Half yikes??**

(20:34) _i mean. he looked super surprised at first and asked me why i "chose" to be like this but then mum told him off and he apologised and said he still loves me_

(20:34) _but he doesn't always live up to his words so who knows_

(20:35) **That's good!! You deserve unwavering support but I guess it could still be worse**

(20:36) _that's very true_

(20:37) **And how are you feeling?**

(20:38) _surprisingly okay_

(20:39) _i don't care all that much what he thinks anymore but it's good to have it out in the open_

(20:40) **I'm happy for you, Remus**

(20:40) _thank you_

(20:41) _i hope you realise how much i appreciate you_

(20:41) _sometimes i feel like i'm constantly waffling on about all my problems_

(20:42) **That's funny bc that's how I feel a lot of the time**

(20:42) **Like I'M the one who won't shut up and is probably annoying the fuck out of you**

(20:43) _i've said it before, you could never annoy me you daft idiot_

(20:43) _how would you say it_

(20:43) _oh, sirius black, you are the Light of My Life, my dearest canine_

(20:44) **That's so beautiful**

(20:44) **I'm crying**

(20:44) **I'm not even joking I'm literally crying you're so cute**

(20:45) _oh my god_

(20:45) **I forgot that I'm seeing you tomorrow**

(20:46) **Hopefully**

(20:47) _you think you'll make it_ _?_

(20:48) **I'll get these lot to wake up super early and we should make it by afternoon/evening time**

(20:48) **With all the stops on the way**

(20:49) _i feel bad_

(20:49) _there's no need to rush, you could always take an extra day?_

(20:50) **I'm bored and homesick and wanna see you so NOPE**

(20:50) **I don't want to but** **I should be getting to bed now**

(20:50) **Y'know**

(20:51) **Early morning**

(20:52) _yeah, me too_

(20:52) _g'night pads_ ♡

(20:53) **IM SO EXCITED FOR TOMORROW I TRIED TO HOLD IT IN BUT I CANT**

(20:53) **Okay goodnight Moony love you LOTS**

(20:54) _love you too you fuckin idiot_

 

Friday, November 4th

(07:12) **THE BIRDS ARE SINGING**

(07:12) **I HAVE A** **N** **EGG MCMUFFIN IN MY GOB**

(07:12) **IM ON MY WAY TO SEE MY** **MOONY**

(07:12) **LIFE IS GOOD**

(07:15) _energetic_ _today, aren't you?_

(07:15) _i, however, have no good reason to be up at 7am so bye_

(07:16) **Stop you're making me jealous** **I'm tired**

(07:16) **Just don't oversleep**

(07:17) _see you in a few hours_

 

(13:34) _i am awake_

(13:35) **No shit**

(13:35) **I assumed you were texting me** **from the dream world**

(13:36) _alright, alright smartarse_

(13:37) _current location?_

(13:38) **We're closing in on Worcester for our next stop**

(13:39) _wow that's near_

(13:40) **You said Mold, right?**

(13:40) **Just a couple hours away, baby!!**

(13:40) **I can't believe you live in a town called fucking MOLD**

(13:41) **That's so funny**

(13:41) _spare me_

(13:42) _at least you can pronounce it_

(13:43) **You have a point**

(13:44) _i should be getting up then_

(13:45) **Duh**

(13:45) **I'm not coming to your bed**

(13:45) **Not yet at least**

(13:46) _SIRIUS_

(13:47) **;-)**

(13:48) _uh yeah i wanted to talk about something_

(13:49) **Shoot**

(13:49) _so the werewolf thing. um. ew i don't like talking about this_

(13:50) **It's okay**

(13:50) **You don't have to be ashamed of it**

(13:51) _i know_

(13:51) _still unlearning all the shit dad put into my head, though_

(13:52) **I feel that**

(13:52) **Talk when you need to**

(13:54) _okay. so it's probably not even a big thing and i'm just making it a Thing but when_ _i_ _transform i end up hurting myself_ _when i'm like that. out of frustration i guess bc i can't hurt anyone else_

(13:56) _what i'm getting at is that i have some scars and i know they're ugly and i just wanna warn you beforehand_

(13:57) **Oh Moony**

(13:58) **S** **cars aren't ugly!! And I'm not saying that in a weird "** **uwu** **your scars are beautiful** **and I'll kiss them** **" way but they're part of you and I think everything about you is amazing**

(13:58) **So don't worry, please**

(13:59) _are you sure?_

(14:00) **Of course**

(14:00) **I'm not a saint for not rejecting you just bc your skin isn't unblemished you numpty**

(14:01) **Sometimes I get PIMPLES**

(14:01) **That's a real flaw**

(14:02) _you always cheer me up_

(14:02) _i'm actually smiling right now all big and wide_

(14:02) _don't let that get to your head_

(14:03) **I'm always smiling when I'm talking to you**

(14:03) **Which isn't good bc now I'm getting smile lines**

(14:04) _vain prick_

(14:04) _i really do have to get up and shower now_

(14:05) **Okay!!**

(14:05) **I can't wait to see you**

(14:05) **I'm bouncing up and down in anticipation**

(14:06) _don't wet yourself_

(14:07) **REMY**

 

(16:47) _are you up?_

(16:48) i've been up for HOURS

(16:48) waiting for you to text me back you little slag

(16:49) _i was sleeping_

(16:49) _and getting ready_

(16:49) _i don't know what to wear_

(16:50) _i'm so nervous_

(16:50) _what if he hates me in person_

(16:50) _i'm so BORING and bad at small talk oh GOD_

(16:51) take a deep breath

(16:51) you'll be fine

(16:51)and i'm outside your house

(16:52) _stalker_

(16:53) like i said, you weren't answering my texts

(16:53) let me in and i'll give you some much needed fashion advice

(16:54) _he likes the grandpa chic i don't need your help_

(16:55) suuuuure

(16:56) _mum's letting you in_

 

...

Sirius kept flipping his phone over in his hands for no real reason other than the fact that his nerves were trying to escape out the ends of his fingertips. Mere minutes ago James had made a turn at the roundabout and all of a sudden they were driving down a road with houses to each side instead of their previous view of vast fields. Green went to grey and Sirius punched a message into his phone when the screen lit up with a new text.

(17:56) _me and tonks are just leaving the house_ _but_ _the walk shouldn't be too long_

(17:57) **We just turned into the town** **so don't rush yourself**

(17:58) _as long as you're not waiting too long_

(17:58) _i can't wait to see you_

(17:59) **The feeling's mutual** **, dear Moons** **!**

And Sirius was being truthful – he really couldn't wait to finally see his friend after weeks and weeks of texting – but he was simultaneously bricking it. He had been going over the hypothetical event in his head for the past few days, his brain exploring and working out every possible disastrous ending. What if they worked through text, but once in front of each other the chemistry just bombed? What if Remus thought he was annoying, or arrogant, or too much? What if he hated Sirius in the flesh?

Time was finally up for the overthinking goblin that was banging pots and pans together in Padfoot's brain as the vehicle chugged into a mostly deserted car park. Lily watched Sirius in the overhead mirror and furrowed her brow in concern. "This is the quietest I've ever witnessed you," she said with a tone of cheerfulness, a weak attempt to dissipate his anxiety.

"Don't jinx it, Evans. I might start screaming any second," Sirius replied. He could tell that there was that borderline arrogant confidence missing in his voice.

A long, loud grunt erupted from the podgy boy next to him and Peter seemed to choke on his snore, violently enough to wake himself. Wormtail scrunched up his eyes at the light and started blinking away sleep. "Wu-Where are we?" he murmured, rubbing the back of his neck and starting to stretch out.

"Mold, Pete," James answered. The music cut off as the engine did and the dark skinned boy leaned back and folded his arms behind his head. Turning to Sirius, Prongs said, "Has your lover said how long he'll be?" A toothy, cheeky grin flashed across his face.

Sirius promptly kicked the back of James' seat but managed a smile and told him, "Should be here soon, I 'spect." _I should let him know we're here_ , he thought.

(18:05) **At the car park!**

(18:06) _still walking, will be a few mins_

(18:06) _see you soon!!_

(18:07) ❤

"A few minutes." He updated his friends. His stomach was tied in knots now.

"How will you know it's him, anyway?" Lily asked. "Y'know, since you haven't seen each other's faces and shit." The girl opened her door and sat with her legs dangling over the edge, inches from the ground.

Sirius mirrored her, taking a big gulp of air and shoving his phone into his pocket. "Trust me, I'll know."

"It's not like there's a lot of people 'round here anyway, is it?" James remarked. His eyes were now closed, glasses balancing at the end of his nose, and his feet were up on the dashboard.

Sirius scoffed, eyes squinting to try and spy Remus in the distance. He didn't know which road he and Tonks would come down and that was yet another small detail out of his control and driving him mad. "Can't imagine rural Wales is much different to rural England. Just old people and cows and shit."

Peter was now standing on his seat to pull himself up and survey the area from the height of the car's roof. He got as far as one leg up on the scratched blue paintwork before deciding to just stand there with only his arms stopping him from falling back onto the gravel. It was no more than a few minutes before he was kicking Sirius to his attention and pointing across the road at a pair of bodies slowly coming into focus. "Oi, your boyfriend's here!"

"Shut it, Wormy!" Sirius said, maybe a little too loud, and shoved Peter's dirty shoe out of his face. Lily came around to Padfoot's door and grabbed him by the hands to pull him up next to her. "I'm gonna die, Lils. I'm gonna drop dead I swear-"

"-Breathe, you bloody mess." She cut off Sirius' panicked rambling with a laugh.

James was by his side before he knew it, slinging an arm over his shoulders. "Shall we go introduce ourselves?" he asked, his voice carrying a light tone of encouragement.

"Right, yeah," Sirius said, more to himself than anyone else.

The three of them started to stroll over to the pavement while Peter called at them to wait as he carefully jumped down from his vantage point. Step by step, they made their way over to the werewolf and the metamorphmagus.

...

"You'll feed Teddy, won't you?" Remus called into the house while he struggled to put his jacket on. At the absence of Hope's reply, he called for her again. "Mum!"

Tonks batted at his hands and took the task from him, pulling the denim up over his shoulders and straightening out the collar. "Give the old bird a break, Wolfy."

"I heard that!" Hope's voice rang out and she appeared at the front door in her dressing gown and slippers. Her usual warm smile was being worn and she pulled her son in for a quick hug. "Just his biscuits, yes? And fresh water?" The woman toed at the small excited dog that was trying to squeeze his way through the gap and out to freedom.

Remus sighed and with a nod said, "Yeah, thanks Mum. We shouldn't be too long-"

"-S'later, Mrs. Lupin!" Tonks cried impatiently and grabbed at her tall friend's hand. They watched the boy's mother waving them off until soon enough they were out of sight and power walking down the street to their destination. "How're you feeling?" Tonks asked, looking up to check Remus' expression. He was tight-lipped and his eyes were darting in various directions.

"Kind of freaking out. Just a bit," Remus admitted. Don't get him wrong, he was calmer than he thought he'd be – only yesterday he was one hundred percent sure he'd flake on entire plan – but it still felt as though a thousand flies were dancing in his stomach and trying to escape out his mouth. "It's just, what if I'm not what he's expecting?" he asked. He couldn't tell whether he wanted an answer or not.

"What d'you mean by that?"

"I mean. Does he even realise how awkward I am? Not to mention my appearan-"

"-No!" Tonks cut in quickly. "Your insecurity in valid, my dear Remy, but we're not going to start doubting ourselves now. Besides, I've got my money on the bet that he's nowhere near as peng as you are." She poked a finger adorned with chipped nail polish into Remus' arm.

Remus managed a laugh now, fingers squeezing his best friend's hand tighter. "We both know that's not how it'll turn out. Not in this lifetime."

Tonks shrugged. "You never know."

The walk was fifteen minutes of comfortable silence mixed in with bursts of Tonks' rambling as a strong try at distracting Remus. It only worked a tad. Eventually they came up on the road adjacent to the car park and Remus froze. He couldn't see much from here, but he knew the young person kicking at the gravel and pulling on his leather jacket was Sirius.

"Fuck," he breathed, barely audible.

Confused, Tonks pulled at his hand. "C'mon! Now's not the time to freak out! You've been waiting weeks for this, you numpty."

And with one last tug, he came to his senses. "Here we go, then."

...

Remus was roughly a few feet in front of Sirius now, hands stuffed in his pockets. Sirius knew the other boy was thinking of what to say. He was thinking the same himself. He couldn't quite believe it, the fact that Moony himself was right there before his eyes. Tall, and lanky, just as he'd said. Beautiful all the same.

Peter piped up first, breath shaky and gasping as result to his short trip from the old beat up car. "Well, I've met you two already, haven't I?" he said, the question rhetorical and an awkward laugh escaping his lips. Sirius felt like stomping on Wormtail's feet as he watched him take a step forward and offer his hand to both Remus and Tonks. James and Lily were smiling like the parents of some love struck kids.

Tonks took the hand and shook it roughly. "Peter, isn't it?" she asked. She received a nod in return.

Sirius couldn't remember the last time he felt this intimidated by a situation, but he still took half a step forward and beamed up at Remus. From here he could see the freckles spattered on Moony's face and a few scrapes of barely visible pink scars inching up his neck. "Fucked any sheep lately?" he said, the words tumbling out of his mouth before he could decide whether or not it was the right time to joke.

Remus' face went red in shock and Tonks released a guffaw, quickly slapping a hand over her mouth. Just as Sirius was starting to think he'd royally fucked it up already, the other boy cracked a smile full of mirth. "No, can't say I have," he replied in the Welsh accent that Pads knew all too well.

"You stole my line!" Tonks exclaimed and quickly brought Sirius in for a hug before turning to Lily and James to introduce herself. "I've definitely seen your faces before."

Whilst the attention of the others was taken, Sirius gave a playful nudge to Remus. "It's good to see you," he said. "I felt like I had loads to say and now I can think of fuck all."

Remus let out a short chuckle and said, "Tell me about," as if he was relieved to know that his friend was as nervous as he was. "D'you wanna get away from them lot for a bit?" He nodded to Lily who now had the other three peering over her shoulder, watching something on her phone.

"Yeah, please, I need a break from Pete," Sirius replied. Really he just wanted Remus to himself for a bit. And so he started guiding Moony away and declared their plans. "Oi! We're off for a walk, will you three be alright with Tonks?"

Peter was still transfixed with whatever they were looking at on Lily's phone. James gave a thumbs up and called out, "Have fun, lovebirds!"

 

"Have you got a location in mind or are we just walking around aimlessly?" Sirius asked. They had been separated from the group for a good few minutes now.

Remus thought for a moment and turned to Sirius. "What's your request?"

Padfoot smiled now, feeling more at ease. "My request? As if I know anything that's in this dead town?" he joked. When Remus rolled his eyes, he said, "Take me to your favourite spot."

"That's do-able."

The two of them walked for a small while in until they advanced upon a big patch of grassy land. A park.

Remus seemed to be watching Sirius' face for a reaction. "I know it's boring, but me and Tonks come here when the weather's warm."

It wasn't the most lush park, but it was nice. "I bet you just come here for the dogs," Sirius said. He jumped a little when Remus let out an unexpected laugh. It made his stomach do a flip.

"You're not entirely wrong," Remus admitted and led them both over to a bench. It was old, and creaked when they sat on it, but it was comfortable enough. "Lily seems nice," he said.

"She is," Sirius confirmed. "Well, until you beat her at I Spy for the third time running. Which I'll have you know I'm fully blaming on you."

Remus let out another laugh of disbelief and shook his head. "You're blaming me for Lily's terrible I Spy skills?"

"You're the one that told me about the game!" Sirius relaxed against the back of the bench and looked on in front of them at a middle aged man walking his pitbull. "What do you bet his name is?"

"The man or the dog?" Remus asked, taking the piss.

"You know what I mean you bellend." Sirius shoved him from the side in playful annoyance. The contact made his heart thrum. "I reckon he's a Marley."

"You shouldn't assume their gender," Remus stated. "Very backwards thinking of you."

Sirius narrowed his eyes at Remus. "Since when did you become such a smart-arse? I'm supposed to be the annoying one!"

"Can't argue with that." Remus fired back, earning himself another shove. After a few moments he spoke again. "I think he's a Fido."

Sirius watched the pitbull's retreating figure practically gallop beside its owner. "You just might be right."

"So," Remus began, reaching a hand inside his jean jacket pocket, "I'm broke and you only gave me a few days notice, but Happy belated Birthday." When he retracted his hand, Padfoot could see that Moony was holding a friendship bracelet. The kind you make yourself from scratch out of thread. It was in his favourite colours, too. All of them. "Maybe it's a bit cheesy, but..."

"No," Sirius said. He held out his wrist to prompt Remus to tie it on. "It's brilliant, Moony." Remus carefully brought the threads together and looped them into a knot, making sure it wasn't too tight against Sirius' skin. The act was short and chaste but it made Sirius smile bigger than he had in days. "Thank you."

Remus shrugged and pocketed his hands again. "No problem." His mouth was lifting at the corners too.

A buzz came from Sirius' pocket and he sighed. Annoyed, he fetched his phone and read the text.

(19:28) _**Tonks has taken us**_ _ **to**_ _ **this little café thing. Says that you guys should meet us here when you want xxx**_

(19:29) **Cockblock**

(19:29) **But yeah alright we're coming**

(19:30) _**Okay don't rush xx**_

"Lils says they're at a café?" Sirius said, hoping Remus knew what she meant.

"I know the place."

...

All the way to the café Remus listened to Sirius rambling to him about his adventures from earlier on in the week. He told him about the beaches, the quirky shops, all the places he wanted to experience again but with him by his side. Remus thought he could listen to him talk all day. It felt as though they had known each other all their lives. They fit together just like that.

"There was this one bookshop with tonnes of super niche novels that made me think of you. I tried flicking through one but the dust made my whole face itch," Sirius said. He crinkled his nose up as though he was reliving the memory in real time.

Remus pointed to a building a few yards in front of them, across the road, to tell Sirius where to head. "You'll have to show me it, then," he said, in reference to the obscure bookshop. "And I'll buy all the dustiest books just to spite you."

Sirius barked with laughter and half-jogged across the road, following Moony. "I knew you'd say that!"

They walked in to a bored James sulking in the corner chair, a gleeful Peter finishing off a steak bake, and a wide-eyed Lily sat with her head resting in her hand listening to Tonks waffling on about Merlin knows what. As soon as Prongs spotted Padfoot his face lit up and he jumped from his seat. "Pads! You've got to help me, I'm going crazy!" he exclaimed, earning himself a dirty look from the lady at the till. James noticed this and lowered his voice. "There's nothing to do here, the place is deserted! How do you do it, Moony?" He turned to Remus now.

"The internet and coffee is what gets me by," Moony joked. "It's not so bad when you like your own company."

"How introverted of you." Sirius looked up at him and thought, _typical Remus._

Lily seemed to have finished her conversation with Tonks and stood, tucking her chair in. When she approached the boys she looped her arm in with James' and leaned against his body. "It's getting late," she said to Sirius. "D'you think we should call it a day?"

Sirius felt a pang of disappointment in his chest but he had to admit that he was exhausted after so much driving and he didn't want to keep his friends out for his sake. "Yeah. Yeah, alright, we can always come back tomorrow?" His voice raised up in a question when he turned his head to Remus, checking to see if that plan was okay.

"I'd love that," Remus agreed with a smile and a nod.

They started to walk outside when Remus asked, "Need a guide back to the car park?"

Peter piped up proudly. "I memorised the route! Proper good with directions, I am."

"Maybe you shouldn't have slept the whole way here then, Mr. GPS," James teased.

James, Lily, and Peter's bickering started to trail off as they walked ahead. Remus thought they might be giving him and Sirius a chance to say goodbye while Tonks was still paying for their order inside the café.

"That flew by quick, didn't it?" Remus said. He was trying to keep it light-hearted but a little (or maybe big) piece of him didn't want to part with Sirius just yet.

"I miss you already." Sirius looked up at Remus in contemplation for a few seconds before deciding to press himself up onto his tiptoes and pull him in for a farewell hug. He wrapped his arms around the other boy's neck and buried his face into his jacket, breathing in his familiar scent. _Sending me that blanket was a good idea of Moony's_ , he thought. "I'll text you at the Travelodge, okay?" His voice was low and Remus felt his breath against his neck, tickling him a little. Remus wrapped his arms around Sirius' waist for a small moment and when Sirius pulled his face away he planted a quick kiss on Remus' cheek before releasing his grip completely. "I guess this is au revoir, Wolfy!"

Remus' face was still aching from smiling hours later.

 

...

 

(20:06) **Today was so much fun**

(20:06) **I'm about to pass out but I really do adore you**

(20:07) **Also I'm never taking this bracelet off**

(20:08) _you'd have to cut it off, so i'd hope not_

(20:08) _i'm glad i'm not the only one who enjoyed it_

(20:09) **ALSO** **the fact that you failed to tell me that you have FRECKLES is a hate crime and I'm filing a lawsuit**

(20:10) _they're not that distinct_

(20:11) **They really are and I love them**

(20:12) _hdfskjhgsd_

(20:12) _thank you_

(20:13) _you're waiting for a compliment, aren't you_ _?_

(20:14) **One serving of validation from my Moony please**

(20:15) _you know_ _very well that_ _you're practically a greek god so no you don't need it_

(20:16) **GREEK GOD**

(20:16) **I'll accept that. I may even be blushing**

(20:17) **Was I too much?**

(20:17) **I was worried I was gonna scare you away**

(20:18) _trust me, pads. if you were gonna scare me away i'd be gone already_

(20:19) **Good thing you're still here then**

(20:20) _you're not getting rid of me that easily_

(20:20) _now get some sleep, snuffles_

(20:21) **Goodnight Remy**

(20:21) **Love you**

(20:22) _love you too_ ♡

 

Saturday, November 5th

[" **snuffles** " has left a voicemail...]

" **Right, fuck, I'm so sorry but we're going straight up to Scotland to leave the car at the school and then we're floo'ing down to Canterbury. Mrs. Potter rang in the middle of the night and told us that some drunk bastard hit Minnie. I promise we'll make plans but I have to see her in case this is my last chance. I know you'll understand, Moons. Okay. I hope you're having a good sleep, numpty. Love you.** "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i bet u hoes thought i abandoned this well SIKE im like a cockroach u cant kill me i keep coming back
> 
> ok that metaphor didnt make sense ANYWAYS thank u SO MUCH for all the kudos and comments n shit it rly means a lot to me  
> p.s. i made a tumblr for this if u guys wanna talk abt it w/ me over there hell ye: papiergiante.tumblr.com


End file.
